


太空肥皂剧系列

by PhilenaP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 100,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: Memorial篇：*菲尼克斯中心的短篇故事*有暗示的双璧*本文中米是个单身汉，也没有收养菲尼克斯*大量捏他SW和GTO，本质是太空肥皂剧Dasein篇：*Memorial的米达麦亚视角*有暗示的双璧*米依旧是单身汉，和希尔德建立银河联邦的故事Zeitspur篇*缪拉中心的故事*缪亚cp
Relationships: Felix Mittermeyer & Wolfgang Mittermeyer, Wolfgang Mittermeyer & Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Memorial

“嘿，你小子没去上课吗？”  
正靠着墙根打盹的菲尼克斯被这句话扰了午睡，他把盖在脸上的帽子拿起来，看到自己的同学手里拿着两瓶冰镇的姜汁汽水。“是，我对历史课没什么兴趣，听老头子讲课还不如去自己看书。”他说着，从同伴的手里接过那瓶凉丝丝的冰镇汽水，拧开瓶盖喝了一大口。在这个靠近回廊的星球，一半的地表覆盖着沙子，另一半还是沙子。它的恒星似乎从来没有离开过地平线，每一天菲尼克斯都感觉自己是一个被放进沙地里的鸡蛋，再多呆一会儿就会被烤熟。  
“你说的有道理，我们以后又不会去当什么历史学家，听一个老头子讲历史还不如去打会儿球，有兴趣吗，菲尼？”  
“听起来不错。”他伸出手让他的同学把他从这片荫凉中拉出来，就算是这样一个靠近边境的荒凉星球上，也会有人类在居住。银河帝国的居民数量在和平年代呈现出稳步上升的趋势，人们似乎愿意在平静的生活中生儿育女，除去那些人满为患的星球，这种边境星球，原先人迹罕至的地方，也被商业嗅觉灵敏的开发商建造了定居点和寄宿制学校。今年十四岁的菲尼克斯就是这所寄宿学校中的一个学生，而他已经在这颗满是沙子、天空中的“太阳”永远不会落下的星球中生活了八年。是的，当他能够去学校的那一天起，他就被送到了这所寄宿制学校里。  
学校的名字叫“纪念学校”，具体是什么纪念学校没一个人能说得清楚。伊谢尔伦里有一所历史专修学校叫做“杨威利纪念历史研究院”，奥丁则有“烈士纪念军事学校”，在海尼森波利斯，纪念学校更是层出不穷，似乎习惯了自由的人们更喜欢去纪念什么。但是没人知道这所寄宿学校在纪念什么。  
在菲尼克斯的记忆里，纪念这个词总是出现在他的眼前。他生活到六岁的地方叫做“凯撒莱因哈特纪念福利院”，就在费沙一个地价不菲的位置上，主要收留战争中失去父母的孤儿。他在福利院里获得了自己的姓，但是他很少被人用姓来称呼，大家喜欢叫他菲尼克斯，菲尼，或者是福利院里一起摸爬滚打长大的孩子们叫他“兄弟”。  
费沙有阵亡将士纪念公园，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯纪念图书馆和冯·席尔瓦贝尔西纪念博物馆。在没有战争的时候人们开始怀念那些他们在战争中失去的东西，于是开始一股脑地将情绪宣泄在没有生命的死物上。菲尼克斯一开始对这个单词并没有什么特殊的感情，他在福利院的时候还太小，只能每个月在活动日的时候才能跟随着保育员一起出门，路过那些纪念公园、纪念图书馆或者纪念博物馆，他最喜欢的还是从保育员手里接过冰淇淋的时候，“纪念”这个词远没有冰淇淋值得记住。  
但是当他六岁的时候离开纪念福利院，被送到这所纪念学校读书的时候，他才开始对这个词产生疑问。临时充当他的“家长”的是刚刚升迁的卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝一级上将，这所纪念学校并没有什么军方背景，新生报到的时候也没有人认出这位军中的青年才俊。负责登记的老师看了一眼拜耶尔蓝写下的学生信息卡和他本人的信息表，有些疑惑这个年轻人和孩子的关系，但是出于职业操守他并没有多问，战争留下了太多支离破碎的家庭，这种重组的家庭在整个宇宙中都不是少数。“军官先生，”菲尼克斯被年轻军官牵着手，往他的宿舍走去，这颗星球实在是太热了，菲尼克斯抬头的时候可以看到汗水顺着拜耶尔蓝的额头缓缓地流下来。“这所学校为什么叫‘纪念’学校。”  
“我也不知道。”拜耶尔蓝简单地回答着，菲尼克斯可以感受到，从费沙出发起，拜耶尔蓝就在避免和自己交流，他甚至不愿意多看自己几眼。之前不是没有军官到纪念福利院里去看望他，菲尼克斯在心里默默地数过，来看望他的军官可能比他在停战日海报上见到的军官还要多。他喜欢皮罗先生，皮罗先生来看他的时候会带他去公园踢球，或者是给他带各种新奇的糖果；列肯道夫先生也不错，只不过他更愿意给菲尼克斯讲那些老掉牙的故事而不是带他出去；军衔最高的是梅克林格元帅，他只是出现了匆匆一瞬，却让整个福利院的保育员和院长都紧张了起来。拜耶尔蓝似乎是出现的最频繁的一位，菲尼克斯却能在他的蓝眼睛里看出来，他并不想来这里。  
“我为什么不能留在费沙读书，军官先生？”他抬起头看着拜耶尔蓝，年轻军官的蓝眼睛和他自己的在那一瞬间相遇，拜耶尔蓝却迅速地转过脸去，不想多看他一眼。“以后你会明白，费沙不是什么好地方……至少不适合你，小罗严塔尔。”  
这是军官第一次用姓来称呼他，以至于菲尼克斯一开始都没有反应过来。他这才想起，自己的学生信息登记表上的确写的是菲尼克斯·冯·罗严塔尔，父母信息那里都写的“不详”，监护人是福利院的院长，联系人写的是卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝一级上将，宇宙舰队副司令官。  
他在这颗满是沙子的星球上像龙舌兰一样慢慢地成长，十四岁，他已经比刚来到这里的时候高了几十厘米，身形细长，似乎一个晚上就能长出一厘米的身高。这里的人们不庆祝圣诞节或者是停战纪念日、国王日这些节日，他们只庆祝夏至和冬至，虽说在这颗星球上，夏至和冬至并没有什么区别。他们在这两个假期各会得到两周假期，大部分有家可回的学生都像迁徙的候鸟一样呼啦啦地逃离了这里，菲尼克斯则会留下，他觉得自己已经无法回到福利院，而拜耶尔蓝一级上将似乎也没有时间和兴趣让他到家里去度过夏至节和冬至节，就算菲尼克斯知道拜耶尔蓝一级上将现在仍然是整个宇宙舰队中最炙手可热的单身汉，没有之一。  
“马上就要过夏至日了，菲尼你还是准备留在这里吗？”和他一起翘掉了历史课摸进球场打网球的同伴在球网那头大声地问他，菲尼克斯在回答了句“没错”之后用一个正手抽球让对方无法招架。他的同学懊恼地去捡球，把网球装到裤子的口袋里，朝着菲尼克斯这边走过来，“那还是去郊外那个古怪的大叔那里过夏至？我总觉得他疯疯癫癫的，什么正常人会在节日的时候跑到这里来，你可得小心一点，别让他把你拐跑了去当宇宙海盗，你不是说以后还想当整个宇宙最好的飞行员吗？”  
“当宇宙海盗也能当整个宇宙最好的飞行员。”菲尼克斯抹了抹自己额头上的汗，他深棕色的头发现在都贴到了他的头上，虽然已经快到了放学的时间，温度却丝毫没有要降下来的意思。他的同伴又开了一瓶姜汁汽水，神秘兮兮地对菲尼克斯说着一个他发现的大“秘密”，“我听说，那个地方平时都没有人住，只有冬至和夏至的时候才会有人从费沙过来，这本身就很奇怪，不是吗，菲尼克斯。”  
“我知道了。”他敷衍地说着，却想起在冬至日的时候，那可能是这颗星球太阳会降到最低点的一天。郊外的房间里透过来橙黄色的光，在同样颜色的地板上投下一片光斑。他坐在柔软的地毯上，等着厨房里的人准备冬至日的晚餐。“你平时是做什么的，沃尔夫？”他这样称呼把一份炖菜放到餐桌上的小个子男人，这是对方给他的名字，沃尔夫冈，没有告诉他自己姓什么，这对于菲尼克斯来说无所谓，他对姓氏本身也没什么太大的感觉，毕竟他是在福利院长大的，就算是知道了姓氏他也不可能拿着这个符号去寻找到自己的父亲。被问到的人有些不知所措地放下盘子，抬起眼盯着天花板思考了好一阵子，像是在思考整个宇宙最难回答的一个问题，“我是个不得志的花匠，可以这么说。”  
他接受了这个说法，沃尔夫冈是做什么的对他来说不重要，就算沃尔夫冈是个蹩脚的花匠，他在这颗星球上也养不活任何一朵花。  
这次夏至日假期正好和寄宿学校的历史剧演出撞到了一起，菲尼克斯本身对这种社团活动兴趣缺缺，但是由于这部讲述旧地球时期罗马历史的戏剧缺少一些合适的群众演员，菲尼克斯又十分“符合史实”地有着深色的头发，只不过一双蓝眼睛又“不合史实”。于是他被剧团的朋友用两顿午饭外加历史课笔记的“诱惑”半推半就地答应了在剧团里客串一个军官的角色，他吹毛求疵的朋友还贴心地给他戴上了黑色的隐形眼镜镜片，台词不多，也不需要他下多大功夫。  
当他结束了演出，换下戏服，还没来得及卸妆，发现自己已经快要赶不上去郊外的最后一班公交车。节假日的公交线路总是比平时稀疏得多，他小声地咒骂了一句，只来得及摘下一只隐形眼镜，抓起自己的书包就往公交站跑，一路上他都觉得自己快融化在头顶的太阳投下的阳光之中了。  
那些沙子像是要充满他的每一个肺泡，菲尼克斯站在沃尔夫冈家门口大声地喘着气，他知道这时候沃尔夫冈会给他留门。他汗津津的手攥住了黄铜门把手，门把手在阳光下烤了半天此时有些发烫，菲尼克斯吓得缩了回来，更小心地推开了门。屋里有些冷清，沃尔夫冈可能还没有开始制作夏至日的节日大餐。“沃尔夫？”他喊着对方的名字，“夏至日快乐！”他的声音更大了一些，直到他听到对方的脚步声从地窖楼梯口传来，才松了一口气，而菲尼克斯也不知道自己在紧张什么，也许是担心这个夏至日沃尔夫冈并没有出现，像他的朋友所说，这里平时根本没有人居住，只有飞船会在夏至和冬至日的时候过来。  
“你也是，菲尼。”沃尔夫冈手里拿着两罐从地窖里拿出来的蓝莓果酱，这也许是他们今天晚上甜品的原料。“学校怎么样？”  
“历史剧也并没有那么无聊。”菲尼克斯脱下自己的运动鞋，穿着袜子踩在蜂蜜色的地板上，“我帮你拿吧，沃尔夫。”他走了过去，外面夏至日的太阳依旧高悬，把屋子里照的透亮。“谢谢。”沃尔夫冈说着，想要把自己手里的一瓶蓝莓果酱递给十四岁的孩子，但是当他看到年轻人蓝色和黑色的眼睛时，他将那瓶可怜的果酱掉到了地上。  
“天啊，”菲尼克斯小小地惊呼着，他赶紧弯下腰去试图捡起那些玻璃碎片，“你没事吧，沃尔夫？”他说着，又想捡起碎片，又想确定沃尔夫冈没有任何问题，这一瞬间一块锋利的玻璃割伤了他的手指，红色的血混在地上乱七八糟的蓝莓果酱里。  
“我没事。”沃尔夫冈回过神来，“我们别去管那些碎片了，家政机器人会把它收拾好，让我们看看你的手指……”他快速地去拿来了急救箱，帮小家伙清理伤口，菲尼克斯注意到沃尔夫冈一直在回避自己的眼睛。  
夏至日的大餐和之前的一样无可挑剔，这让菲尼克斯怀疑沃尔夫冈是不是在费沙有一个快乐的家庭，所以他才会这样注重生活的一些细节，但是他从来不去问这个问题。新闻里依旧播报着各个星域的大大小小事件，最近他注意到了那些边境的问题，和平久了总是会有新的问题在这片土壤中慢慢滋生。之前的内战中落败的人在边境不满地生活着，总有一天这些积怨和不满会化作战争的火药。  
“菲尼克斯。”沃尔夫冈似乎注意到了他在盯着新闻看，喊了声他的名字，年轻人转过脸来看着他，依旧没有摘下去的黑色隐形眼镜让他的右眼依旧是黑色的样子，菲尼克斯察觉到了沃尔夫冈脸上一闪而过的痛苦表情，但只有那一瞬。“我……”这很难得，沃尔夫冈迟疑了一下，他通常不会是这种犹犹豫豫的人，“可能接下来几个冬至日和夏至日我都无法陪你一起过，菲尼克斯。对不起。”  
菲尼克斯盯着他看，即使对方在躲避他的眼神，他依旧要盯着对方看。他有一种感觉，沃尔夫冈的那句抱歉并不是说给他听的。  
“你要去哪里，沃尔夫？”  
“有些事我必须去处理一下，一些很棘手的事情。”  
“你为什么每年都要来这里过夏至和冬至？”  
沃尔夫冈手里的叉子叉着那块可怜的蓝莓派，它已经快被叉得千疮百孔。“我来……履行和我的一个朋友的约定。”他说着，放下手里的叉子，将双手交叠在一起。  
“你认识我父亲。”菲尼克斯不知道哪里来的勇气，也许是属于这个年纪特有的冲动和无畏。他一直都有这样一个疑问，拜耶尔蓝会称呼他为“小罗严塔尔”，那么久一定有一个“老罗严塔尔”，按照常识，那个人应该是他的父亲。  
米达麦亚眨了眨眼睛，像刻意掩饰什么一样，他别过脸，去看新闻上报道的边境的动乱。“是的，我认识你的父亲。”他简单地说着。  
“告诉我他是什么样一个人。”  
“这很难说……”沃尔夫冈的声音轻了下来，像被风吹起，又悄悄落下的沙子，“他是一个自尊心极强的军人，也是一个好朋友。”  
“我知道我为什么会在凯撒莱因哈特纪念福利院，我的父亲死在战争里，所以我会在那里，是吗？”  
“我们纪念的不是战争，是在战争里失去的一切。”沃尔夫冈并没有回答他的问题，这让想要知道更多的菲尼克斯有些兴趣缺缺。“我想离开这里。”他说着，夏至日的节日晚餐似乎一瞬间失去了味道。  
“你想去哪里，菲尼克斯？”  
“奥丁的军校，海尼森波利斯，费沙，甚至伊谢尔伦，哪里都可以，只要不在这里守着这些沙子。”  
“你会知道这也许也是一种幸运，菲尼克斯。”

十七岁的时候菲尼克斯终于逃离了这颗满是沙子的星球，当他十四岁的夏至日过去之后，他便再也没有在那颗星球上见过沃尔夫冈。像是报复之前在这里消耗的生命一般，菲尼克斯·冯·罗严塔尔拿着自己在寄宿学校的成绩申请了海尼森波利斯的军事学校。他的申请似乎比别人的慢了两倍还要多，他每天对着系统查看自己的申请进度，永远是“审查中”，他也不知道自己的背景有什么好审查的，一个战争孤儿，去申请军事学校的战史研究科，难道不应该是一秒钟就会被批准吗？  
漫长的等待在消磨他的耐心，他甚至都想流浪到费沙、其他任何一颗边境星球或者伊谢尔伦去当一个花匠，或者一个黑市的星际走私犯。他在无事可做的几个夏至日和冬至日的假期里学会了驾驶飞船，他相信凭借着自己的技术和缜密的心思，他可以做到几个星域里最好的星际走私犯，前提是他别被拜耶尔蓝一级上将的舰队捉住。那他会很头疼，因为拜耶尔蓝肯定会说教他一通，甚至关他禁闭。  
正当他准备放弃的时候，海尼森波利斯的军事学校终于通过了他的审查，发给他一封入学通知。  
在军事学校的头一年他过的十分平静，海尼森波利斯是个比他长大的星球繁华的多的都市型星球，他除了每天上课、训练之外还有时间在海尼森波利斯探索。自治省的新闻媒体中有各种各样的声音在提出不同的观点，菲尼克斯看到了出现在军事新闻中的“新任宇宙舰队总司令任命仪式”，他嘴里叼着的面包片差点掉到地上，他看到屏幕上的卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝元帅从前任宇宙舰队总司令沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚手里接过总司令的职位，“蹩脚的花匠”，他心里想着，“却是一名优秀的司令官。”  
他的学习进入到了近代战史的范畴，他在课上更加频繁地听到这个名字，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，不可避免地还有另一个名字被提及。菲尼克斯咬着自己的铅笔，随手翻着课本，讲台上的教授还在喋喋不休。“这就是拜耶尔蓝先生说的‘老罗严塔尔’吧。”他拿起铅笔，在那个名字上画了个圈，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，菲尼克斯注意到教授在说起这个名字的时候似乎往他这边瞥了一眼。  
海尼森波利斯的居民不会庆祝夏至日或者冬至日，军校自然也不会放假。菲尼克斯在他入读军校的第二年鼓起勇气给拜耶尔蓝元帅写了一封邮件，并希望他能够转交给沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，邮件的内容很简单，“希望你冬至日快乐。”  
他在另一节讲述巴米利恩会战的课堂上收到了沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的回复，他当时差点尖叫出声。“菲尼克斯·冯·罗严塔尔。”讲台上的教授气愤地点了他的名字，“不要以为你父亲在这场战役中攻下了海尼森，你就觉得自己可以不听这堂课。”  
这句话无异于对他的当众羞辱，菲尼克斯感觉自己的脸一阵红一阵白，结结巴巴地向教授道歉。他后来被罚清扫教学楼一个星期，但是这也丝毫不能影响他收到沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚回复的兴奋，米达麦亚给他的回复同样简单，“冬至日快乐，之后我希望和你一起过冬至或者夏至。”

一切在他入读军校的第三年发生了改变。都说学生是最好被煽动的群体，尤其是军校的学生，这句话总是没错。一些学生打出了反对专制的旗号试图在海尼森波利斯发动一场军校学生主导的“政变”。菲尼克斯这一年十九岁，正处在一个对世界不满的年纪，他试图去加入这场自称是“革命”的“叛乱”，却在递交投名状的时候被带头的军校生关了禁闭。  
“别以为我们不知道你是帝国军队的奸细，你能来这里读书都是因为前宇宙舰队的司令官给你写了保证书。你想加入我们，然后把我们都卖给费沙的帝国军？”他想要辩解，还没等他开口的时候就引来了一阵痛揍，“你那个该死的父亲是皇帝的帮凶，他能背叛皇帝，你就能背叛我们，叛徒的儿子永远是叛徒。”  
“而我甚至都不知道他是谁。”菲尼克斯靠在军校禁闭室冷冰冰的墙上，刚才有一个军校生似乎打断了他的鼻梁，血正在不断地流下来，他用最基本的止血方式来防止自己窒息，疼痛却无法阻止。米达麦亚几年前对他在夏至日说的话出现在他耳边，“他是一个自尊心很强的军人，也是一个好朋友。”这是用来评价他父亲的话，不知道这位“父亲”在听到别人对他的评价是“叛徒”的时候脸上会是什么表情。  
学生的“叛乱”被马上平息，一切被归结为一场闹剧。军事学校被暂时关停，未被追责的学生则被转到相关的学校，并永远不被军队录用。菲尼克斯再一次收拾自己的行囊，他所在的战史研究科被分配到了伊谢尔伦的杨威利纪念历史研究院，又是纪念，他叹了口气，似乎他的人生总是绕不开这个词。无论是帝国语还是同盟语。  
这所学校说是叫杨威利纪念历史研究院，但是却没有一尊杨威利的雕塑或者是一幅杨威利的画像。作为名誉校长的尤里安·敏兹在他们这几个从海尼森辗转来到伊谢尔伦的学生入学时和他们有一个短暂的照面，并专门为他们临时开设了一个“战史研究系”。  
既然是“战史研究系”，那只有历史研究就太偏颇了。有一个学期，现在已经是畅销书作家的达斯提·亚典波罗给他们几个战史研究系的学生们做了几次小型研讨会，之后来伊谢尔伦访问的缪拉元帅也和他们开了个“学术午餐会”，等到他即将毕业的时候，名誉校长尤里安对他们说，前宇宙舰队的总司令沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚和他自己将会给他们做最后一次报告。  
虽说是战史研究系的学术毕业前最后一次学术报告，讲的却大多是有关和平的内容。菲尼克斯坐在台下，看着站在台上的沃尔夫冈，他察觉到了对方两鬓的白发和爬上他眼角的皱纹。离开那颗满是沙子的星球太久了，让他对夏至和冬至都没有了什么概念，伊谢尔伦的人们也不会庆祝夏至日和冬至日，他们会庆祝圣诞节、新年和复活节这样的节日。菲尼克斯悄悄低头看了一眼自己的表，小屏幕上告诉他，今天是冬至日。  
学术报告结束后，他走在伊谢尔伦的街上，伊谢尔伦是一个四季分明的要塞，这要归功于天气控制系统。在冬至日的时候雪从天幕上落下来，菲尼克斯呼了口气，一团一团的白雾似乎在催促他赶快找一个温暖的地方避一避。  
“菲尼克斯。”他听到一个声音，回过头去看到米达麦亚在离他不远的地方朝他的方向走过来。“冬至日快乐。”沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚这样说着，一些雪花落在他深金色的头发上，菲尼克斯从来没有见过这样的景象，和米达麦亚再次站在一起的时候他有些尴尬地发现自己已经长得比对方还要高了，“你也冬至日快乐。”他像小时候一样说着，却不知道下一句该说些什么，他有太多想要问，想要说，然而一句也说不出来。  
“我们去喝一杯热乎乎的蜂蜜酒暖和一下怎么样？”米达麦亚提议着，指了指旁边一家还开着的小酒馆，菲尼克斯没有拒绝这个邀请，他从未和米达麦亚一起共饮过，他们最后一次一起过夏至日的时候他十四岁，还远未到可以饮酒的年纪。  
米达麦亚点了两杯蜂蜜酒和一杯威士忌，菲尼克斯抱着自己的那一大杯被酒保称为“只有一点点酒味的糖水”的蜂蜜酒，从热乎乎的陶瓷杯子里吸取热量。他看着米达麦亚将那杯威士忌一饮而尽，他不懂这是为了什么，如果米达麦亚为了买醉，他完全可以不叫上自己。米达麦亚把空了的杯子放到一旁，“我欠他一杯酒。”菲尼克斯听到这句话，猜测那个“他”很可能指的是自己的父亲，“但是现在已经两清了。冬至快乐，祝贺你从学校毕业。”米达麦亚端了端自己的陶瓷杯子，里面装的是和菲尼克斯杯子里一样的蜂蜜酒，“你的父亲会为你感到骄傲的，我也为你感到骄傲。”  
菲尼克斯将自己手里的杯子和米达麦亚手里的杯子碰了碰，陶瓷杯子碰撞发出清脆的声响。他喝了一大口温暖的蜂蜜酒，他依旧有很多疑问，有很多不解，有很多想要说的话，但是现在，在这个有雪落下而没有沙子的冬至日，他只想和米达麦亚一起将这杯酒喝完。


	2. Dasein 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *米视角  
> *米有严重的心理创伤

“我知道这对你来说很难……我也知道你需要时间接受这一切，但是，沃尔夫冈……”希尔德的声音从全息通讯系统的那一端传来，她的形象小小的出现在桌面的一角，米达麦亚并没有看向那个方向，他还有更多更头疼的事情，而头疼是物理上客观存在的，“你真的不考虑见这个孩子一面吗？”  
“不。”这次他回答地很坚决，像他之前作出任何一项决定时一样。“我想他也不希望见到我。”  
“海因里希带来的口信是，孩子的父亲希望你能够将他抚养长大。”  
希尔德好心地用了“孩子的父亲”这个词来指代那个他们都心知肚明的人，她似乎怕是那个名字会引起米达麦亚的再次伤心，又或者是出于某种其他的原因，她在现在的位置上不能提。“不。”米达麦亚的回答依旧没有改变，他用一只手撑着自己的头，浅色眼睛盯着他面前的屏幕。他现在是宇宙舰队的总司令官，而之前总揽军权的皇帝已经不在了。换句话说，现在整个新帝国的任何一个军事决策都要经过他的同意，通过他的手去执行。“他没有问过我的意见就这样擅自为我做了决定，我应该有一个拒绝的权力。”  
希尔德在通讯那头沉默了一阵，米达麦亚没有去看她脸上的表情。她现在是皇太后，在某种意义上他们两个是同一个阵营的伙伴，被绑在同一艘船上的囚犯，这艘船的名字就是新帝国。沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚不是不知道她在做什么打算，他们两个曾经秘密进行过几次谈话，在没有人会知道的地方，他们亮出自己手中拿着的筹码，和希望对方提供的条件。在有些问题上他们达成了共识——权力必须被交还给人民，但这是一个过程，而不是一蹴而就的结果。  
“如果奥贝斯坦先生还活着，”希尔德在将米达麦亚送走的时候站在门口说了这句话，费沙罕见地下了雨，这一瞬间倒是让米达麦亚想到了奥丁，“他肯定不希望我们有过这次会面。”  
“我倒是觉得……”米达麦亚撑起了一把黑色的伞，他穿着便装，一身黑色的外套让他深金色的头发更加显眼，“奥贝斯坦也许会希望我们这么做，他知道这样做是最好的选择。您知道，您掌握着整个新帝国的政治决策，而我手里有新帝国的军权，如果我们两个中任何一个有了异心……皇太后殿下，我想我们所计划的是必须要完成的一件事，而且必须要快。”  
“没错，我们没有多少时间，人心是会变的，沃尔夫冈。”希尔德看着远处雨幕中的路灯光，在现在这种状态下，它们看起来倒是有些像宇宙中的星辰，“还有，请叫我希尔德，皇太后这个词迟早会只存在于历史书中。”  
米达麦亚迟疑了一下，他认为自己不应该用“夫人”或者是“殿下”这种由另一个人给予她的身份来称呼这位女士，但是他又不认为自己已经和她熟络到可以用名字来称呼。“玛林道夫女士，我们肩上背负着太多的责任。”  
“他应该也知道。”希尔德看着米达麦亚的背影，又补充了一句。宇宙舰队的总司令官停下了自己的脚步，他不确定希尔德说的“他”是指谁，于是便没有回答。他停顿了一瞬就继续向着远处走，他的车停在离会面的地点几个街区外的停车场，谁都不想被任何人知道这场会面。  
“是的，他的确替你做出了这个决定，可能他觉得这是一个好的决定。”希尔德的声音再一次从全息通讯系统中传来，米达麦亚发现自己面对屏幕上的内容，一个字也没有看进去。他轻轻叹了口气，转过身来看着希尔德。希尔德小小的全息影像伸出手来，似乎是要拍拍他的肩膀。“既然你已经想好了，我们更应该尊重活着的人的选择。不过……至少你应该给孩子一个名字，你是最有资格做这件事的人。”  
“菲尼克斯。”这个名字不知怎么地就出现在他的脑子里，米达麦亚说出这个名字后，希尔德的影像点了点头，“不错，是个可爱的名字。”她接着说，“菲尼克斯·米达麦亚？”  
“不……”他浅色的眼睛中闪过一丝痛苦，他不确定希尔德是否看到了，就算看到了，他也相信她是一个足够善良的人，不会揭穿他努力维持的伪装。“他不应该被称作又一个米达麦亚，菲尼克斯·冯·罗严塔尔，名字和姓氏只不过是一个代号，他不该背负他父亲的罪责。”  
“而谁又曾说过那罪责还要活着的人继续承担。”希尔德说着，她也学米达麦亚的样子叹了口气，米达麦亚知道她肩膀上背负着和他相似的重责，而另一个孩子，她没有说不的权力，不像自己……“菲尼克斯会被送到福利院，我希望你至少能有时间去看看他。”  
“你觉得这是对我们都好的一件事吗，我希望他永远不会见到我。”  
“沃尔夫冈。”她的声音轻了下去，米达麦亚倒是情愿她像在他们争辩的时候用那种强硬的语气，或者信心满满的样子来说服他，而不是这种听起来像同情的语气，他没什么值得她同情的，他不是一个可怜人。“他不会认为你是杀了他父亲的人。”  
“他迟早会知道。这写在历史书上，这是不会被更改的事实。”他又叹了口气，低下头去，用他的双手撑着自己的额头，头痛再次侵袭了他，他需要头痛的事情太多了，而这只不过是又增加了一件。“我们不见面是对我们都好的一个结果。”  
“我知道了，沃尔夫冈，我们会尊重你的决定。还有……”希尔德的全息影像显露出一种担忧的表情，“别忘了你和医生的预约。”  
“谢谢，玛林道夫女士，我会记得。”  
他关上了自己的全息通讯终端，在备忘录上，一个闪烁着红色的“最高优先级”备忘事项出现在最上面，“和医生的预约”，米达麦亚看着这个备忘事项，字迹像是皮罗写的。他伸出手指来向旁边划了一下，另一项待办事项出现在那里，是军部的会议，下周二。

就算是有几个“最高优先级”的待办事项被写在他的备忘录里，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚依旧不是一个好的患者，他没怎么出现在治疗室里，更别提和医生见面。为他预约了医生的皮罗收到了医院愤怒的投诉，告诉他，要么把米达麦亚元帅带到治疗室来，要么取消预约。  
“我没有那么多的时间去看医生。”米达麦亚转过脸来看着将医生发来的投诉交给自己的皮罗，又回过头去看自己面前的屏幕。“我有太多的工作……我从来没想到过这些，案头工作比打仗还要累。”  
“长官，您需要关心一下自己的健康问题。”  
“我又不是明天就要死掉了。”当他说出“死”这个词的时候，皮罗下意识地向后退了一步。而米达麦亚也是意识到自己说了一个他们都不愿意从他口中说出的词。莱因哈特“命令”他不许死，而皇帝自己却先行去了另一个世界。“就算我明天就要和他们相聚，我也会先把今天的工作做完。”  
“我们已经不是野蛮时代了，长官，医疗团队认为您有……精神健康的风险。”  
“我知道，你们一直都在这么说……如果这个结果能够把我需要处理的事物一笔勾销那也不是不可以。”米达麦亚扯起一个有些勉强的笑容，“谢谢你的提醒，我会注意。请你把拜耶尔蓝上将叫来，我有事情要和他商量。”  
皮罗犹豫着要不要继续说下去，他知道米达麦亚不是一个不听劝诫的人。“您知道，长官，很多事情您不必亲力亲为。”  
“是啊，谁说不是呢。”米达麦亚浅色的眼睛的目光终于离开了他面前的屏幕，看着远处白色的墙壁，那里并没有悬挂任何旗帜或者是皇帝的肖像。在沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的授意下，整个军队的办公场所中都没有这种东西。就算是皇帝离开了，他想着，眼前出现的却是他第一次在奥丁与莱因哈特相遇的场景，一切也依旧在向前运转着。“但是我有我必须要做的事，目前来说这还是我的责任。”  
拜耶尔蓝在一杯咖啡被煮好的时间过去之后来到了他的办公室，年轻的上将在门口就给他敬了礼，米达麦亚则尽量平和地朝他摆了摆手，“过来，卡尔，我这次可不是把你发配到边境星球去剿灭宇宙海盗。”  
然而接下来他交给拜耶尔蓝的任务却让年轻军官一点也高兴不起来。米达麦亚曾经询问过拜耶尔蓝有没有考虑过从政，从年轻人那里得到的答案是“我对这种无聊的东西不感兴趣”，于是他在所谓的和平时期给年轻军官的任务大多都是训练舰队、边境巡航这种不用和公文以及政客打交道的工作。既然拜耶尔蓝不想从政，那他也不便把接下来他和希尔德的计划和年轻人透露。“我想拜托你去凯撒莱因哈特纪念福利院帮我看望一个孩子。”  
拜耶尔蓝似乎在一瞬间就明白了这个孩子是谁，他差点从米达麦亚对面的扶手椅上跳起来，完全不顾自己手里还拿着一杯咖啡。米达麦亚看着他的窘态，轻轻地笑了笑，这让拜耶尔蓝的耳朵都红了起来。“我完全不适合去看望什么小孩子，长官。”年轻的军官整理了一下差点被咖啡毁掉的军装，故作严肃地说着以掩饰自己的不安。“这种工作更适合皮罗先生吧，他对小孩的耐心明显比我高。”  
“他的舰队下周要进行巡航任务，”米达麦亚轻巧地找了个理由，“我只不过是在给你的休假时光找一点除去在官舍里玩电子游戏的事情来做。”这句话揭穿了单身的军官在休假日打发时光的休闲方式——窝在军官宿舍里玩电子游戏，可能之前他还会拉上其他单身好友一起联机，但是随着和平的到来，大家的自由时间越来越多，他们的“单身联盟”也就随着一个又一个成员的退出而土崩瓦解。最后拜耶尔蓝甚至在休假的时候在偌大一个费沙找不到一个和他联机玩游戏的好伙伴，那些曾经他热爱的游戏就被放到了游戏库里吃电子灰尘，剩下的只有单人游戏或者人机互动游戏。  
“你可以当做那个孩子不曾存在过，长官。”拜耶尔蓝压低了自己的声音，他猜测自己所说的也是米达麦亚惧怕听到的，一种“解决方案”。“这不是你的错误，更不是你的责任。你不必将那个人说的话放在心上。”  
“我倒是希望我能做到。”米达麦亚叹了口气，他手边的咖啡还一口也没有喝。“他们都认为我是一个不会拒绝的好人，于是就一个又一个地把这些责任堆到我这里，而谁也没有问过我的想法。我并不是因为单纯的善良才……”他把剩下的话咽了回去，似乎是因为意识到了他此刻并不是一个人在办公室里，拜耶尔蓝蓝色的眼睛看着他，仿佛已经知道了他没有说出口的话是什么意思。“就把这一切当成一个普通的，‘军队服务社区活动’，怎么样？”他说出了一个蹩脚的玩笑，这让米达麦亚更确定现在的自己根本说不出一个恰当的笑话，或者说他已经忘记了逗别人开心或者逗自己开心的方式。“说不定你能和福利院的保育员一见钟情。”  
拜耶尔蓝像是给他面子一样干巴巴地笑了两声。随后长久的沉默弥漫在整个房间里，甚至要盖住了咖啡的味道。  
“算了吧，爱上一个人太难了。我宁可不要经历这些。”拜耶尔蓝向后倒，靠在扶手椅的椅背上，丝毫不在意自己在长官面前的形象，反正他的长官找他来也不是说什么公务的。“你让我去看那个罗严塔尔的小鬼，可能会让我再也不想和另一个人共度一生，甚至再有一个孩子。”  
“一颗星球上会有上亿的人居住，而我们所在的星域中有多少个这样的星球，在宇宙的另一头也是……”米达麦亚没在意拜耶尔蓝没有形象的坐姿，自顾自地说着，“根据统计学，我们可能一生中会遇到两万四千个适合和我们在一起的人。所以卡尔，不要在意那个人的种族、立场、年龄或者是性别这些……毕竟爱是盲目的，它可没有任何的政治立场或者偏见。”  
“这番话从你嘴里说出来可是真的没有说服力，沃尔夫冈。”拜耶尔蓝甚至不称呼米达麦亚为“长官”，这场谈话也彻底变成了一次在公务时间的酒馆聊天。“既然你还没有遇到那个两万四千分之一，或者分之二、三，我又怎么能超过我的长官呢？”  
米达麦亚从椅子上起来，站到办公室的窗前，玻璃是单面透光的，外面的人看不到宇宙舰队的总司令官此刻站在军部顶层的办公室窗边俯瞰着整个费沙。临近新年，街上的人明显多了起来，地面上和空域中的交通都一片混乱。“他们都说你很像我，卡尔，军部里不止一个人说过你会接我的班。”  
这个突然转换的话题让拜耶尔蓝在椅子上挺直了腰板，这种对话不应该发生在他们两个之间，被有心的人听去可能会引发一场军队中的骚动，而这是这个时代谁都不想看到的。“我不是说你必须要接手我的工作或者责任……”米达麦亚拉上了窗帘，现在整个屋子里仅有的光源便是桌子上的一盏台灯，暖黄色的灯光衬着拜耶尔蓝蓝色的眼睛，一时间米达麦亚觉得这种眼神有些熟悉。“你可以在性格上、在说话方式上、在战略战术上……在其他任何一个方面像我，唯独这一点，我不希望……去寻找你的那两万四千个人，他们也许在宇宙的另一端等着你。”  
“这句话你还是对缪拉元帅说吧，他的‘那一位’真的在宇宙的那一端，有一次我散会的时候还看到他在一边走路一边全息通讯，离自己的停车位走出去二十米都没有注意到。我，我宁可相信那两万四千分之一就在我的面前。”  
年轻人的眼神让他感到有些恐慌，不，这不该如此，他在心中对自己说着。  
“沃尔夫冈，”拜耶尔蓝在离开的时候说了和皮罗一样的话，“你还是应该去看医生。”

希尔德说的没错，没有太多的时间留给他们去应对一切的改变。此刻在军部的办公室里，希尔德·冯·玛林道夫站在拉着厚重天鹅绒窗帘的窗边，看着依旧为工作头疼的米达麦亚的背影。在她的记忆里，米达麦亚从来都不是一个会有烟瘾或者酒精依赖的人，但是现在，她看着米达麦亚手边的玻璃烟灰缸，它已经快满了，整个屋子里都是烟味。  
“财政部长提出的要求我很难办到。”米达麦亚向后倚靠着扶手椅的椅背，深深地吸了一口还剩半截的烟草，他试图转过头去看希尔德，希望从她那里得到一些解答。“现在的军费已经很难维持如此庞大的军队建制，而又要降低军费开支在预算中的比例……我们只能强制削减军队数量和舰艇更新，而如何安置那些退伍老兵又让人头疼。玛林道夫女士，您这是让我去打一场没有胜算的仗。”  
“六个月之后就是第一次的各星域普选。”希尔德的话无异于雪上加霜，“我们需要军队来防止一切可能发生的问题。还有关于巴拉特自治省，他们在议会中的席位数量要求让其他星域很难满意。”  
“我们对巴拉特自治省拟定的政策已经足够仁慈。”米达麦亚把烟屁股按在了烟灰缸里，他伸手去摸放在桌面上的纸盒，却发现里面已经空了，这一盒还是他从缪拉的办公室里顺来的海尼森波利斯产的香烟。“未来他们不需要缴纳联邦税，拥有独立司法权、财政权，我们甚至不会向那里派遣总督……除了他们没有军队建制，其他和旧同盟有什么区别。哈，我们派遣的驻留军都不会向他们索取军费。”  
“驻留军的选择也是一个难题。沃尔夫冈，你是怎么想的，军部的会议是什么结果。”  
“奈特哈尔是最好的选择。”他不想去想一种可能性，如果当年一开始被派到海尼森的是缪拉，一切会不会是更好的结果。“他和旧同盟的关系一直都不错，而且……”他不知道该不该跟希尔德说这个决定背后的一点私人因素，最后他选择了一种委婉的说法，“我提醒奈特哈尔不许向巴拉特星域走私香烟，一根都不可以。”他们都知道奈特哈尔·缪拉元帅根本不沾烟草，他办公室里的海尼森产的香烟一定来自于那位让他在散会后走过了停车位也要进行全息通讯的人。  
“他们希望，我们手里又没有拿着枪，又要在危险发生的时候去保护他们。我说的‘他们’不是特指巴拉特星域的居民，而是所有人。”米达麦亚关上了自己面前的屏幕，转过身来面对着希尔德，“那我们这些军人剩下的就只有自己的血肉之躯了。”  
“而你觉得？”  
“这……也是一个军人应该做的，为了那些平民的安危而死去。”米达麦亚看了一眼自己手腕上的手表，这是他在坐办公室的时间超过了在舰艇上的时间之后给自己新添置的一样东西，“不早了，玛林道夫女士，我是否应该送您回去？”  
“回去之后等着我的就不仅仅是工作，还有孩子。我听福利院的负责人说，你手下的高级军官他都快见一个遍了，但是就是没有见过你。还是不愿意去看他一眼吗，沃尔夫冈？”  
“我没有那么多时间，普选、组建议会的背后不仅仅是那些政客在忙碌，更重要的是……”他比划了一个开枪的动作，背后的意义不言而喻。“是不是在一切暂时平息之后，我要改口称呼您为‘总理女士’了？”  
希尔德摇了摇头，米达麦亚注意到她蓝色眼睛中的光芒黯淡了下来，“当新的联邦政府组建完成，我不会在其中担任任何职务，我的孩子也不会享有任何的头衔或者特权。这一切可能需要很长时间……几年……或者十几年，我希望那时候我们都不会改变想法。”  
“您会是一个出色的政治家。我一直都这样认为。”  
“他已经没有给我任何做一个‘政治家’的余地了，我现在只能去做好那些别人给我的身份，母亲，皇帝的寡妇。而这两个身份我都没有做好。”沃尔夫冈知道她所说的“他”是谁，他不想多做评价，他知道自己没有资格评价。“也许那些后世的历史学家会这么写，新帝国毁在它的‘寡妇’手里，新的银河联邦由沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚元帅建立。”  
“别这么说，希尔德。”这几乎是他第一次用名字来称呼自己的“同伙”，这位和自己一同做着“盗火者”的女士。“所有人都会记住你做了什么，他们会记住你，是你，不是亚历山大的母亲或者莱因哈特的妻子。”  
“谢谢你，沃尔夫冈。”她勉强地笑了一下，嘴角又迅速地垂了下去。“依然没有时间去看医生？”  
“我现在根本没有时间来关心自己。”米达麦亚从自己的办公桌抽屉里拿出一盒巧克力条，朝希尔德的方向晃了晃，希尔德说了句谢谢之后在盒子里拿了一根，学着米达麦亚的样子撕开包装，咬了一口带有杏仁味的巧克力条。“别告诉我这就是你平时的晚餐或者宵夜，沃尔夫冈。”  
“有的时候更差，我不是没在战场上吃过那些和砖块没什么区别的野战干粮。现在有能量棒我已经很感激了。”他说着，一些画面不受控制地出现在他的眼前，还有头痛。他和罗严塔尔在那颗沼泽星球上分享一块像岩石一样的野战干粮，他的朋友就算吃这种难以下咽的食物也要保持优雅的吃相。“你再这样细嚼慢咽一会儿对方的空战部队空袭就要来了。”他一把拿过了罗严塔尔手里没吃完的一小块野战干粮，塞进自己嘴里，“不用谢，下次遇到这种情况我还会替你解决。”场景不知道什么时候换回了海尼森，他手里拿着染了血的一块红布。下一个场景则是在费沙，他告诉皮罗，军部里不需要悬挂任何旗帜……  
“沃尔夫冈，你有在听我说吗？”希尔德的声音把他从痛苦的回忆中拉了出来，他装作没什么事的样子咬了一口巧克力条，“啊……抱歉，玛林道夫女士，我还是先送您回去吧。”  
“记得去看医生，我现在不能失去你这个盟友……告诉我，你是我值得信赖的盟友吗？”  
又是这样的责任和重担压在了肩膀上，米达麦亚在心里叹了口气，但是他却握住了希尔德伸出来的手，“您有我的保证，玛林道夫女士，我会……帮助您完成使命。”


	3. Dasein 02

接下来的六个月里，米达麦亚甚至感觉自己在惧怕打开新闻终端来接收那些关于选举、政治、议会的任何消息。他的手会下意识地想抓住什么东西，每当这个时候出现他都会强迫自己去打开抽屉，拿出那盒他放在办公桌抽屉里的巧克力条。一条巧克力被他攥在手里，折断、发出清脆的悲鸣。他依旧没有去看医生，在这样的高强度工作下，他的神经总是绷得紧紧的，他不能有任何的差错，任何一步走错等待着他们的都是坠入没有尽头的悬崖。  
宪兵总监，可能还是未来即将组建的“安全情报局”负责人的乌尔利·克斯拉近来成了米达麦亚最常接待的访客。“不，我不会插手任何关于安全情报局的工作，这个部门将独立于宇宙舰队运转。由宪兵队和其他部队调转过去的士兵和军官保留原有军衔，独立之后新招募的探员或者……”米达麦亚沉默了一阵，像是不敢说出那个词，仿佛说出来之后就打开了一个罪恶的盒子。“情报人员，”他选择了一个中立色彩的词语来形容这个岗位，他不想再让以前发生的那些不好的事情充满自己的记忆，“他们将不会拥有新的军籍，我们现在的军费开支要降到一个健康的比例。不过你可以放心，安全情报局的经费是独立在军队之外的一部分。”  
米达麦亚看着坐在他对面这把扶手椅里的乌尔利·克斯拉，这间办公室在过去的一年来接待了还未完全成型的新银河联邦的多少重要人物他已经记不得了。他有些小心翼翼地观察着克斯拉的白发，并与自己记忆中的克斯拉进行对比，最终他得出一个结论——迅速衰老的并不只有自己一个，活着的人都逃脱不了这种无情的命运。  
“说到这个，”克斯拉的双手放在桌上，交叠在一起，米达麦亚还是没有理解克斯拉这种在室内也要戴手套的习惯。直到安全情报局正常运转近十年，米达麦亚也辞去了宇宙舰队总司令的职位后他才在某一个晚上突然理解了这种举动，克斯拉不想在自己的办公室留下一点痕迹，哪怕是一个指纹。“我很敬佩你关于削减军费开支的举措，沃尔夫冈，但是我并不认为你做的是一件正确的事情。”  
米达麦亚的浅色眼睛里闪过一丝不解，他猜到了克斯拉指的是什么举措，他为了减少军队的开支，主动申请放弃自己的薪水，并签署命令——宇宙舰队上将及以上的军官在五年之内均不会加薪。  
“你对待财政事务一窍不通，沃尔夫冈你不适合做一个政治家，至少你在这一点上做的不如那个人。”  
又来了，米达麦亚揉了揉自己的眉心，他当然知道克斯拉说的是谁，那个人即使已经去了另一个世界，却也依旧活在他们的一次又一次对白之中。“宇宙舰队的总司令官放弃了自己的薪水，那狮子泉的另六位元帅是否也要以身作则……还有那些一级上将、上将。你要考虑的是……不是所有人都像你或者那个无条件支持你的拜耶尔蓝一样孑然一身。”  
这句话刺痛了他，乌尔利·克斯拉用这种方式一遍一遍提醒他，他现在什么都没有。这说起来讽刺，宇宙舰队的总司令，咳嗽一声可能会有半个宇宙的军人提心吊胆，他手里攥着的是莱因哈特留给他的利刃，他的身边却没有一个他会执剑去保护的人。  
“要喝一杯吗，乌尔利？”米达麦亚有些生硬地转移了话题，现在早就过了下班的时间，他们在军部里加班也不会有薪水。他见克斯拉没有回答，便走到橱子旁边从里面拿了一瓶酒和两个玻璃杯，放到桌子上。“不，谢谢。”克斯拉有些疏远地拒绝了他的提议，米达麦亚还是给桌子上的两个空杯子里都倒上了酒。  
“我听梅克林格说……你的儿子在半个月前出生了，抱歉我没有第一时间送上祝福，我有太多要忙的事情。”他端起自己面前的一个玻璃杯，朝克斯拉的方向举了举，将里面的酒一饮而尽。“祝贺你，和你幸福的家庭。”  
“和平时代的军人并不是没有压力，比起对面的敌人，身后的家庭可能是他们更大的压力来源。”克斯拉依旧没有拿另一杯酒，“你要考虑这些没有仗打的军人靠什么去养活自己的一家老小。”  
“边境经济刺激计划，其中有一部分是针对退伍老兵的……愿意去边境的退伍老兵会有一系列的政策优待和三年的免税补贴。”米达麦亚喝完了另一杯没人喝的酒。“不过照你说的，我对财政一窍不通。我也无法评价……”  
“比起这些我更想提醒你。”宪兵总监看着两个空了的玻璃杯放在自己眼前，他猜测沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚也许一开始并不是想和自己共饮。“战争虽然结束了，但是我们不是没有敌人。”  
“军阀……游击队……赏金猎人和宇宙海盗。”米达麦亚站在窗边，这是希尔德在他的办公室和他会面的时候喜欢站的地方，他曾经不止一次提醒过希尔德，站在窗边是一个危险的位置，暗杀者会喜欢从这里下手。“我的爆能枪就在我床头柜的抽屉里。”希尔德这样回答他，“每天晚上入睡前，我会拿着我的爆能枪，站在窗边，看着下面空旷的街道，等着那个也许永远不会来的杀手。我不知道这种情景会持续多少年，我害怕有一天……”她的嘴角垂了下去，那天他的办公室里青色的烟雾在台灯灯光旁盘旋着，渐渐下坠，“他的儿子会看到这一幕，问我为什么手里拿着枪。而我却不能给他一个恰当的理由。”  
“这个宇宙中有的是人想要你的命。”  
“而又有多少人命令我活下去……”他依旧站在那里，费沙的灯光照着那些加班的人回家的路。“我的生死似乎从来不掌握在我自己的手里。”  
“情报部门最新查获的一个游击队据点里找到的他们的方案……他们计划袭击奥丁选区议员的飞船。”  
米达麦亚转过身来，房间内的灯光照不到他的表情，他现在站在影子里，看起来也像一个影子。“那些天真的，和平主义者又怎么会知道，维护和平的是什么。”他的手撑在桌子上，身体前倾，用一种克斯拉没见过的方式盯着他，“我们需要更多的军队去维持这脆弱的和平，我们需要子弹去保护那些手无寸铁的平民，但是，他们会说若是这样，和平从未来到过。我们到底什么时候才能停止这种没有意义的互相杀戮……人们什么时候才能意识到，我们不是机器，不是只会杀人的武器，我们和他们一样也是生命。”  
“等你休假的时候，”克斯拉从椅子上起来，拿走了他放在桌上的帽子，戴在头上。他知道这场对话应该结束，再继续下去不是他这个位置上的人恰当的发言。“去我家里做客吧，为新生命的降生喝一杯酒。”

乌尔利·克斯拉和他年轻的夫人以自家新生命降生满一个月为由头，组织了一场小型的聚会。参加聚会的人都知道这不仅仅是一场庆祝孩子降生的普通家宴，各个星域的普选刚刚结束不久，各方势力在组建政党、争夺新银河联邦议会议席的过程中剑拔弩张。在这个时候，每个人的神经都紧绷得仿佛一个轻巧的碰触就会断掉。军部没完没了的会议折磨着沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚和辅助他处理事务的皮罗；梅克林格被希尔德临时抽调去负责外交事务，这次能回到费沙小聚纯属幸运；艾齐纳哈沉默地坐在一旁，有关他可能会递交辞呈退伍从政的风言风语已经传了不是一天两天，但是没有人能够从他口中求证什么。  
米达麦亚脸上挂着笑容，他在强迫自己笑出来，这不是一个紧张或者严肃的场景。克斯拉在费沙的居所有一个漂亮的花园，他的夫人把咖啡和饼干端到了桌子上，并告诉所有的“上校们”午餐厨房马上就会准备好。宇宙舰队的总司令回头看了一眼用冬青木和攀缘植物做成的篱笆外站岗的卫兵，他们手里都拿着爆能枪，克斯拉所说的危险从未远去过。  
“前几天安妮罗杰带着亚历山大来看望孩子。”克斯拉的夫人坐到了宪兵总监的旁边，“那时候乌尔利正好在家，亚历山大指着乌尔利说他是‘警察先生’。”  
她的这一番话引起了几个人的笑声，以毕典菲尔特的笑声最大。他们一同想象着那个快三岁的孩子指着宪兵总监说他是“警察”的场景，这种说法其实也并没什么错。只不过他们都在笑克斯拉总是被人认错职位这一点。  
“乌尔利把自己的帽子给亚历山大玩，小家伙对着安妮罗杰说，他以后也想当警察。”  
毕典菲尔特早就喝完了咖啡，自己拿过了咖啡壶又倒了一杯在杯子里。他端着那杯快要洒出来的咖啡，“乌尔利，你以后的联邦安全情报局可有了一个‘预备役’啊。”他的这句没过脑子的话引来了缪拉在他旁边给了他一手肘让他闭嘴。毕典菲尔特迅速而生硬地开始转移话题，“等这一阵子忙完了，我要好好地休几天假，到时候谁也别去给我介绍什么‘可能合适的大家闺秀’或者‘适合你认识的电影明星’，我已经被前几次的失败深深地伤了心。下次有这种‘应酬’，去给沃尔夫手下的那个小子认识。”  
突然被拉进谈话内容的米达麦亚有些不知所措，他知道毕典菲尔特是好心想要在这种紧张的时候给拜耶尔蓝一些生活调剂。军部里疯传拜耶尔蓝是宇宙舰队副司令官的人选——在缪拉被调往海尼森出任驻留舰队司令后，这个职位不可能一直空缺。在“和平”年代，拜耶尔蓝作为最被大家看好的米达麦亚接班人，人们希望他像所有刻板印象中所说的那样，有一个幸福的家庭，最好再有一大堆的孩子，以展现和平年代的欣欣向荣。但是拜耶尔蓝宁可继续窝在家里玩电子游戏也不会去这种“约会”，按照他对米达麦亚的说法，“我已经放弃寻找散落在宇宙不同地方的那两万四千个人了，就算我找到了，也不一定会有什么结果。”  
厨房把餐点准备好了，那些精致的菜品被摆上了白色的桌布。当然还有与之相配的酒和点心。米达麦亚感到有些愧疚，想起他之前所说的，上将及以上军衔的高级军官五年之内不会涨薪和他自己主动放弃薪水，这在某种程度上是一种道德压迫，他想要他的同僚们和他一样。但是他看到这一切，克斯拉对他说的话又出现在他耳旁，不是所有人都像你一样孑然一身。是的，看看这一切，这是属于一个普通人的“幸福生活”。米达麦亚感觉自己的胃拧作了一团，这和他这半年以来根本没有规律吃饭有一定的原因。他这半年几乎把军部的办公室当成了家，没完没了的会议和让人紧张的战备工作，他不能休息，也没有休息的权力。  
这次聚会还有一个原因是奈特哈尔·缪拉马上就要前往海尼森赴任，从宇宙舰队的副司令官到巴拉特星域驻留军的司令官，军部没有人认为这是一次合理的升迁，这甚至可以被称得上是一次“罢免”。一些关于缪拉元帅和米达麦亚元帅不合的传言也像病毒一般扩散着。“等到一切稳定下来……”缪拉在米达麦亚的办公室里看着他嚼着巧克力棒，也学他的样子分享了一条，“我可能会申请退伍，去做一个小说家。所以什么军队的职务，什么元帅头衔，对我没有那么重要。”  
“当你的小说写成了，记得发我一份让我拜读一下。”米达麦亚说着，在“巴拉特星域驻留舰队司令官”的任命书上签了字，通过系统发送给了缪拉。“保重，奈特哈尔，这不是一项简单的工作，但是你有我的信任。”  
“谢谢，你们都把这当做一场‘流放’，”缪拉的脸上浮起一个浅浅的笑，“我倒是觉得这对我来说是一次‘团聚’。”  
“卡尔说他很羡慕你。”米达麦亚还是把自己的下属拜耶尔蓝“出卖”了，“他说你能跨越半个宇宙找到自己的‘两万四千分之一’是何等幸运。”  
缪拉眨了眨自己浅色的眼睛，放下了手里的巧克力条，“比起幸运，更多的可能是勇气……虽然你们都觉得我是一个谨小慎微的人。”他有些不好意思地摸了摸自己的脸颊。米达麦亚看着他，不动声色地叹了口气，勇气，缪拉说的没错，他想，比起幸运，他的确没有缪拉这般的勇气。  
梅克林格勇敢地担任起了说祝酒词的重任，他拿起酒杯，“敬新的生命。”这句话很简单，但是却没有比它更合适的话了。“敬和平。”缪拉的声音从桌子另一旁传来，和平，多美好的字眼。“敬新联邦。”克斯拉作为新生命的双亲之一，把自己的祝酒词给了还在襁褓中的新政体。似乎所有人都在看着米达麦亚，在等着他的祝酒词。他握着自己的酒杯，似乎下一秒那些珍贵的葡萄酒就会变成鲜血沾满他的双手。“敬所有不在的人。”他说完，便无人说话。

“海尼森现在的情况怎么样，缪拉元帅的驻留舰队是否受到了影响？”米达麦亚来到这场紧急召开的军部会议现场的第一句话就是抛出了这样的问题给在座的所有人。与会者站起来，向他敬礼，米达麦亚却摆手让他们坐下，现在这种情形下什么等级和仪式是最不需要他们在意的细节。  
“海尼森的抗议人群冲击了驻留舰队的基地，不仅仅是海尼森波利斯的驻留军办事处，还有巴拉特星域其他的驻留军基地。目前缪拉元帅给予的回复是他们还在观察事态的动向，没有让军队离开办事处和基地。”  
“让缪拉元帅一定要坚持过这段时间。”米达麦亚坐到自己的座位上，他是从自己的办公室直接冲到会议室来的，他在办公室加班到深夜，不知不觉靠在扶手椅里睡着了，直到紧急通讯把他从睡梦中叫醒。他的头发凌乱，军装也有一颗扣子扣错了，但是这种情形下谁还在意总司令的扣子有没有好好扣好。海尼森波利斯和巴拉特星域自治省的动态才是他们最关注的的问题。“把各个舰队的预计支援时间汇报给我。”  
“毕典菲尔特元帅的‘黑枪’舰队是能最快到达巴拉特星域的支援舰队。”  
“毕典菲尔特还是算了，我们不想让事态变得不可收拾，尤其是在现在这种情况下。”米达麦亚否决了这个提议，艾齐纳哈和梅克林格的舰队在维持普选后的边境稳定，让他们前往旧同盟的领域明显不现实，瓦列目前的任务主要是维持费沙及周边星域的保卫工作，在克斯拉的工作重心放在了情报安全方面后，瓦列承担了之前由克斯拉负责的大部分工作。“拜耶尔蓝上将。”他点了自己下属，目前代理宇宙舰队副司令一职的拜耶尔蓝的名字，年轻军官马上从座位上起来，“在，长官。”  
“你和皮罗上将留守费沙军部，负责统筹工作。”他接下来的话让所有人都大吃一惊，“总司令直属舰队的其他人前往巴拉特星域边界待命。”  
“长官……”拜耶尔蓝的声音有些犹豫，但是他还是敬了礼，“是，长官。”在场的其他人可能与拜耶尔蓝有着相似的想法，自从米达麦亚在与希尔德·冯·玛林道夫女士开始进行政体改革，人狼还从未离开过费沙军港。这次面对巴拉特星域的动乱，出动人狼似乎是过于“小题大做”了。  
“联系梅克林格和艾齐纳哈元帅的舰队，让他们注意边境的动向。巴拉特星域的动乱会影响到边境星域的稳定，我们不能腹背受敌。散会，其他情况随时向我汇报。”  
米达麦亚离开了会议室，返回自己的办公室去为再次登上自己的旗舰出征做准备。他坐到扶手椅里，拉开抽屉拿出自己的爆能枪，一瞬间他又有些犹豫，要不要带些其他东西走。“只不过是去巴拉特星域戒备，人狼的速度能在事件失控之前最快地做出反应。”他这样对自己说着，合上了抽屉。他闭上眼睛，思索自己还要处理什么事情，在前往巴拉特星域外围之前还有什么必要的战略部署。眼前的黑暗渐渐开始扩散，像在水中点开一滴油。  
“你在前往海尼森的路上花了太多的时间。”他听到一个声音在黑暗里，于是便循着这个声音的方向向前行走。每走一步他都觉得有一阵疼痛从胸腔向外蔓延。“而你现在不应该来这里。”  
“这是什么地方。”他朝着黑暗问话，希望黑暗能给他一个回答。这种感觉像溺水，米达麦亚虽然没有真的溺水过，但这应该就是溺水……空气从肺泡中被挤出去，一双无形的手扼住自己的喉咙。  
“你能还上欠我的那杯酒的地方。”  
“等等，你是谁。你在说什么。”  
黑暗没有给他答案。这滴被滴入水杯中的油已经在水面上结成了一层薄膜，将他封在黑色的水面之下。  
当他摆脱黑暗，回到现实的时候，他发现自己并没有在自己的办公室，或者人狼舰上，这里闻起来像费沙的军队医院，听起来也像，看起来也像。米达麦亚听到了仪器跳转的声音，居然有些像他年轻的时候操控女武神的面板声。  
他看到门开了，宇宙舰队的司令官和副司令此刻都在这样一个充斥着消毒水味道的房间里。拜耶尔蓝没有敬礼，没有穿军装，甚至没称呼他为“长官”。“感谢奥丁……”他忠诚的下属的声音都有些走样，“沃尔夫冈你没事。锦兹已经带着直属舰队的其他人员前往巴拉特星域，我和皮罗先生替你做了这个决定，既然你已经把在费沙的统筹指挥工作交给我们代理。”年轻军官坐到米达麦亚旁边，似乎想伸手攥住自己长官的手腕，但是却还是把手放到了一旁。“医生建议你休假，但是我们都知道，谁也不能强迫你从工作岗位上离开。沃尔夫冈，我们希望你能……”他犹豫了一下，“向前看。”


	4. Dasein 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章有缪亚的内容

奈特哈尔·缪拉不认为自己是一个非常典型的“帝国人”，他出生在费沙，这说来有些奇怪，但事实的确如此。他的父亲在驻费沙办事处有一个小职位，他也就在那个商人的星球生活到五岁的时候，直到他的母亲又有了一个孩子，全家才迁回奥丁。也许是童年的经历让他对旧帝国的诸多条条框框适应并不良好，在军校毕业后他申请被派驻到自己出生的星球，离开奥丁，离开帝国的中央圈，对他来说没什么不好的。  
就像现在他离开了费沙，新帝国……不，新联邦的权力中心，来到海尼森是一个道理。毕典菲尔特在得知他这个决定后一定要开一瓶昂贵的酒为他送行，他看着老友破费的样子既感激又有点觉得好笑。“你可别忘了，米达麦亚元帅可是签署了命令，咱们五年之内都不会加薪。”他从毕典菲尔特手里拿过那杯价值连城的酒，之前他们这些高级军官中最热衷收藏名酒的是罗严塔尔，缪拉认为自己和毕典菲尔特都属于那种，对酒精含量的追求远高于对口感追求的类型。罗严塔尔离开后，他的财产被查没，那些收藏的名酒也就进了国库，用于未来的高规格正式宴请。  
“对我来说，钱只有花出去才有意义，我又不像克斯拉那小子一样有家庭要养。”毕典菲尔特说着，一口气把杯子里的酒喝完，完全不顾自己的喝酒方式是对这种名酒的“亵渎”。他又给自己斟上了一杯酒，缪拉手里的那一杯还没怎么动。他们坐在毕典菲尔特家的餐厅里，桌上摆的除了两杯酒之外就只有一篮黑面包，一盒巧克力。缪拉甚至怀疑这一盒巧克力是米达麦亚发给每个人的“应急储备”。  
“你如果也想组建一个家庭，那下次去和别人约会的时候记得多看到别人的优点……还有，少说话，多微笑。”缪拉撕开一条巧克力条的包装，开始学着宇宙舰队总司令官的样子嚼巧克力，他现在已经不是宇宙舰队副司令，后天他就要乘着珀西瓦尔和自己的舰队一起前往巴拉特星域。  
“和旧同盟的老对头‘私奔’的家伙没有资格做我的‘情感导师’。”毕典菲尔特毫不客气地说着，他坐到缪拉对面，从篮子里抓了一片黑面包，“军部里在传，你和沃尔夫冈不合。让我意外的是你们两个都没有出来反驳这个说法。”  
“你要我怎么反驳，说我因为要和旧同盟的情人团聚才主动申请前往巴拉特星域做驻留舰队的司令官？这一点都不比之前的这个谣言要好。”  
“你可以说你无心权力斗争，或者只是想去海尼森度假。”  
“这种话你觉得亚历山大会信吗？”缪拉笑了笑，拿餐巾擦了一下自己嘴角沾的巧克力，“不过离开费沙让我有些不舍……我出生在这里，但是现在它早已经面目全非。”  
“至少是越来越好！”毕典菲尔特大声地说着，他面前的桌布上洒满了面包屑。缪拉没有马上回答他的说法，越来越好……他在心里重复着这个词组，费沙从原来帝国权力的边缘变成了新帝国，可能未来的新联邦的权力中心，它和奥丁又有什么区别。“你有没有想过，你准备在军队里呆多久，等到裁军真的裁到你的‘黑色枪骑兵’头上，你又准备怎么办？”  
毕典菲尔特抓了抓他颜色鲜艳的短发，嘴里嘟囔着“这也太远了”，却也最后给出了自己的回答。“最新的边境经济刺激计划，我可能就去边境申请一片土地，当一个农民。沃尔夫冈那小子真的是‘疾风之狼’，这一切变化得太快了，皇帝离开才多久，他们就要把新帝国变成新联邦，也不知道他们是要做什么。”  
“因为他们……”这句话从缪拉的嘴里说出，却不是缪拉自己说的话。他只是在重复达斯提·亚典波罗对他所说的观点，他们作为当事者，很难在这片迷雾中看到事实一个清晰的轮廓，而站在宇宙另一端的人则早就看破了真相。“想要在亚历山大·冯·罗严克拉姆懂事之前把罗严克拉姆王朝迅速地抹去……这样宇宙中就不会有皇帝，剩下的，”他的最后一个词让毕典菲尔特感到心惊胆战，“是军阀。”  
“奈特哈尔，兄弟，这种话不应该由你说出来。你要相信沃尔夫冈，相信我们——”  
“当我们拥有权力的时候，谁又能知道我们不会开始缓缓改变。”他把杯子里的酒喝完，酒精饮料化作一团火焰灼烧着他的咽喉和胃。“你在退役之后带着你的‘黑色枪骑兵’来到边境星系进行屯垦，驻留在那个边境星系的舰队是你的老部下在统领。普选的时候屯垦系统的选票都会到你这里，你会变成‘毕典菲尔特议员’，你的政见就代表了那个星系人们的政见，你说一句话你的老部下就会把舰队的指挥权交给你。后世会在历史书上说，这是一支边境的军阀武装。”  
“你喝醉了，兄弟。”  
“我才喝了一杯。”  
“不，是那个叛军的家伙给你灌了什么迷魂汤，我向你发誓绝对不会变成这样。”  
“我们都希望一切会朝着好的方向发展，但是谁又知道现实会变成什么样。”

起初一切并没有什么差错，海尼森还像缪拉之前来的时候那样繁华。他大部分的时间都呆在驻留舰队位于海尼森波利斯的驻留军办事处，偶尔的休假日会穿上便装在街上闲逛，按照亚典波罗给他的一份清单上挨个体验海尼森波利斯的咖啡馆，并依照对方的要求写下如流水账一般的点评。“我好像知道你对咖啡是什么品位了。”他的“情人”坐在自家的地毯上，看着缪拉对咖啡馆的点评，又抬起头来看着他。“和我猜的一样。”  
“但是你又没告诉我你猜的是什么，这是作弊吧，达斯提。”  
先前的“敌军高级将领”现在已经离开了军队，靠着在媒体上写专栏勉强养活自己。“我又没有退休金，”在亚典波罗把这个事实说出来的时候，缪拉还感觉有些惊讶，他不认为对面的财政状况已经无法负担一位中将的退休金。“我们的退休金早就被拿去当战争赔款赔给你们了。”  
“我以为……之前的战争赔款都被免除了？”  
“那是个笑话，缪拉元帅。”亚典波罗甚至用帝国语这样说。“你的驻留舰队不拿一分军费？我以为你会看得懂财政报表。”  
亚典波罗站起来，伸出手抱住了坐在他家沙发上的巴拉特星域驻留舰队司令官的肩膀。按照现在的情况，他们根本没有可能正式开始同居生活。战争虽然已经结束，有些横亘在宇宙两端人们心中的伤痕却不会那么快被抚平。他们都认为无论是宇宙这边还是宇宙那边的人，并没有那么快能接受这样一对情侣，尤其当一方的手里还拿着枪。  
“我们在打赌吗，奈特哈尔？”他们像所有的地下情侣一样在夜晚幽会，如同他们一个在费沙，一个还在伊谢尔伦的时候的那些全息通讯。  
“不，没有。”缪拉凑过去，给了对方一个轻浅的吻，对方则伸出手来把距离拉近成了一个拥抱。“达斯提，我在考虑退役的事。”  
“我可以给你丰富的辞职信模板。各种风格你可以随便挑，把名字换一下就可以直接提交给你们的米达麦亚元帅。”  
他的另一个吻落在对方灰色的头发上，他注意到他们开始渐渐分享一切，以至于衣服上的气味也开始相同。“退役之后我不准备回费沙。”  
“我记得你出生在那里，你还在那里工作过很久。”  
“它已经……”缪拉的浅色眼睛望着窗外海尼森波利斯的灯光，隔着一层白色的纱帘，但是灯光依旧足够明亮，“不是我记忆中的那颗星球，我对权力也没有什么好感。”  
命运不会让奈特哈尔·缪拉元帅轻易放下自己的元帅杖，哪怕他曾经多次拒绝它。他本以为自己的这段感情已经被很多人接受并祝福，米达麦亚、瓦列和梅克林格都希望他能在海尼森波利斯幸福地生活，他在休假的时候也拜访了亚历克斯·卡介伦一家和菲列特利加。“只有活着，才能谈论幸福与否。”菲列特利加说着，给他倒了一杯红茶，缪拉也没告诉她自己更喜欢喝咖啡。“等到你有更多假期的时候，让达斯提带着你去周边的星球看看巴拉特星域的秋景，我相信你会喜欢的。”  
他没能等来这次更长的休假，或者退役的机会。六个月紧张的各星域普选让留在海尼森波利斯的驻留军办事处的缪拉体会到了和平不过是在一扇破裂、漏风的窗户上贴了一张薄薄的纸，这张纸太过脆弱，哪怕一点小小的异动都会让那些凛冽的寒风重新刮进来。“新联邦只不过是个骗局，和‘新帝国’一样。”他看着新闻频道中播放的评论节目，里面的一位“专家”正在面对着整个巴拉特星域的观众发表自己的观点。“我们通过普选，迎来的不是民主，而是将权力从皇帝手中交到军阀手中。新联邦的本质是军政府，掌权的是比政客更可怕的军人。”  
缪拉不知道这个评论员的一番话证据来源自哪里，但是他转念一想，自己所处的帝国，无论是旧的黄金树王朝还是新的罗严克拉姆王朝，都不是一个讲“证据”的国家。他见过太多的人因为“莫须有”的罪名被定罪、流放、死亡。现在当这一切发生在另一端，莫须有的罪名指控被加在自己和同僚头上时，他感到了恐惧，而这是之前他作为一名军人少有的情感。  
这番话在整个巴拉特星域的社会中迅速地发酵，比夏天放在室内的牛奶变质的速度还要快。海尼森波利斯的人们想到了之前军政府夺权的情景，恐慌笼罩了这颗星球。  
“你不说点什么吗，奈特哈尔？”他们之间的联系又回到了一个人在费沙，另一个人在伊谢尔伦时的状态，全息通讯代替了夜晚的会面，系统留言代替了一句早安。缪拉看着全息影像中的专栏作家，“不，”他简单地回答，“我们现在的立场……最好还是什么都不要说。”  
这符合所有人对奈特哈尔·缪拉的评价，他是一个沉着冷静，有时缺乏魄力的将领。后世的历史学家会更加尖锐地指出他缺乏勇气。但是了解真相的人会说这是一句荒谬的评论，奈特哈尔·缪拉绝不缺乏勇气，他只是想保护更多的人，把所有的损失降到最小。那些马后炮的评论指责他没有在第一时间掐灭动乱的火种，“如果当时奈特哈尔·缪拉的驻留舰队介入那些示威人群，逮捕组织者……”而谁又知道，驻留军队的过早介入是否会引起人民更强烈的不满。  
愤怒的火种开始蔓延，一阵风吹过后，散布到了整个巴拉特星域。巴拉特自治省没有新闻管控，之前旧帝国的新闻管控也在“新联邦”的诞生过程中被废除，人们可以在社交媒体或者任何媒体上发出各种不同的声音，批评一切可以批评的东西。每天海尼森波利斯的街道上会有大大小小几十次抗议活动，临时的演讲台被搬到了街上、广场上、大学的门口。“我们不要虚假的和平，我们不要虚假的民主，我们不要帝国虚伪的承诺。”这些声音、这些文字刺痛着缪拉的神经。他几乎每隔两个小时就会向费沙的军部汇报一次情况，他不敢睡觉，而他也相信米达麦亚也不敢睡着。  
“让帝国的军队滚出巴拉特星域，滚出海尼森波利斯！他们将战争的瘟疫带了过来！和平主义者们联合起来！”  
“达斯提。”他在与费沙军部联络、统筹巴拉特星域驻留军队部署的间隙给专栏作家拨去了一条通讯，背景中的抗议声音几乎盖住了他说出对方名字的声音，“告诉我，我们要怎样才能在没有枪的情况下实现和平。”  
“我们不能。”亚典波罗的声音低了下来，他伸出手想要抚平缪拉绞在一起的眉头，“但是并不是所有人都能看到这一点，和平从来不是被人写在纸上靠墨水实现的，是靠枪和子弹实现的。”  
通讯被切断了，缪拉看着变成一片空白的通讯界面，“之前我们还是持枪相向的敌人，而现在……”他的自言自语没人听到。  
一颗子弹打碎了他对于“维持稳定”的美好幻想。他们在海尼森波利斯的办事处遭受到了抗议人群的袭击，而袭击扩散到了驻留军的基地，迅速演变成一场骚乱。缪拉在办事处的地下室里向费沙汇报着情况。“我不认为这仅仅是巴拉特星域的骚乱……骚乱很可能会扩散到边境，总司令官。”  
“克斯拉元帅的情报系统给出了同样的风险评估，我已经让梅克林格和艾齐纳哈加强了在边境的巡航。一旦事态有变，我们能迅速做出反应。”米达麦亚的脸色看起来不好，缪拉也是同样。他的手攥成拳头垂在身旁，“总司令官，我认为目前首要的任务是查清武器来源。”  
“还是不愿意出动驻留军队？”  
米达麦亚的眼睛仿佛已经看透了他内心恐惧的来源，他在巴拉特星域并不是毫无牵挂，如果驻留军队出动，一切可能升级成一场局部战争。“我认为巴拉特自治省可以自己应对一切，我们的干预并不一定是一件好事。”  
“我尊重你的决定，缪拉元帅，毕竟你是驻留舰队的司令官。”米达麦亚接下来的话并没有让他感到安心，反而更加紧张，“我会亲自带着直属舰队在巴拉特星域外围警戒。”

米达麦亚的健康问题让他不能亲自乘着人狼来巴拉特星域外围警戒，他们的宇宙舰队总司令官即使在病房里，被医生勒令“休养”的时候还在为宇宙舰队下达着一个又一个的命令。缪拉收到了两份乌尔利·克斯拉和巴拉特自治省的调查机构分别给他的调查报告，关于抗议人群袭击驻留舰队办事处和基地的武器来源。这几场袭击造成了平民和巴拉特自治省治安卫队的人员伤亡，驻留舰队办事处的建筑物遭到了一定程度的破坏，基地则被破坏的更严重。巴拉特自治省的调查报告显示，武器来自于宇宙海盗和赏金猎人的走私途径。缪拉把这份报告放到一旁，点开了克斯拉给他的报告，他相信这份报告早就被呈到了米达麦亚的书桌前，被缴获的武器上有自由行星同盟的编号，这些本该被销毁的武器又怎么出现在了海尼森波利斯的示威人群手中。缪拉继续往下翻着报告，一个让他紧张的答案被克斯拉手下的调查人员写在了上面——自由行星同盟的军人和政客并没有按照停战规定销毁或上缴武器，调查报告中甚至猜测有些被“报废”的军舰依旧被偷偷藏在船坞里。  
“他们背弃了和平。”米达麦亚的身影出现在全息通讯里，目前缪拉依旧被迫在海尼森波利斯的驻留军办事处的地下室中办公，驻留军最终还是出动去平息了愈演愈烈的骚乱，在一切变得不可收拾之前。缪拉能够感受到空气中有些什么变了味，有些他一直喜欢的东西永远地消失了。“我想你看了克斯拉的报告。”  
“是的，总司令。”他低下头，尽管他不想承认这一切，但是这对于米达麦亚来说，或者对于正在襁褓中的新联邦来说，巴拉特星域自治省所做的一切就是背叛。  
“另一份报告没有被送到你手里，但是我可以告诉你内容，缪拉司令官。本该在自由行星同盟的停战协议中被销毁清单上的武器，和军舰，出现在了边境星球。具体数目你是否还需要我为你讲明？”  
“不，总司令，我明白你的意思。”他的手又攥成了拳，想象着自己手里有一把爆能枪，他知道这一刻开始，他已经别无选择，就算是手里攥着枪、掌握着驻留军队的指挥权，而他又能保护哪些人。  
“国防部和临时议会前天召开了紧急会议，有一项一直被搁置的议题被提了出来。在之前的情况下我们都不想看到这个结果，但是会议通过了这项议题，现在是一个特殊的情况。”米达麦亚的话让缪拉有些摸不着头脑，让他感到惊讶的是，国防部的紧急会议他并没有被要求远程参加——像之前一样。这让缪拉心中更加忐忑，他现在已经不是政策的制定者，而是政策的施行者。“逮捕并审判犯有‘战争罪’的犯人，你接下来的工作重心是协助成立军事法庭。”  
“这不在驻留舰队的职责范围内，也不是我的职责，总司令。”  
“这是国防部和临时议会给你的命令，缪拉司令官。”  
他轻轻地叹了口气，“沃尔夫冈，”当这个名字被说出来的时候，这已经意味着谈话变成了私人性质，当然缪拉也不指望米达麦亚会是一个顾忌私情的人，“我刚刚……看到那些死去的人透过你之口在对我说话。这听起来不像是你。”  
“先撕毁协议的人没有资格再提‘和平’一词。”米达麦亚没有回答他的话，缪拉能感受到他的愤怒，在他们花费了这么久、牺牲了这么多终于换来一丝和平的喘息之时，那张薄薄的纸就这样被撕毁了。

法官、检察官像涨潮的潮水一般涌入了海尼森波利斯。缪拉没有想过自己在递交前往海尼森做驻留军队司令官的那一天会见证这样的场景。他迎来了半天短暂的休息，却悲哀地发现他最喜爱的那家咖啡馆早已不复存在。  
他去亚典波罗的公寓找人，公寓的门锁着，他把手掌贴到识别系统上的时候发现自己的识别信息并没有被删除。屋里有一股淡淡的灰尘味道，之前他放在这里的一瓶古龙水的香味早就散的无影无踪。缪拉坐在沙发前的地毯上，这是亚典波罗经常会坐的地方，他们一起在这个起居室里看完了不知多少部没营养的爱情电影，当主角开始拥吻的时候他们也会学着屏幕中的画面一样亲吻对方。他不知道自己在这里呆了多久，房间的计时器坏了，可能是一个小时，或者两个小时。一阵熟悉的脚步声从走廊中传来，门被打开，他的专栏作家风一样地走进屋里，给了他一个令人窒息的拥抱和吻。  
“我希望你不是来逮捕我的，奈特哈尔。”  
“不，什么……我不会……”他听到这句话之后意识到了自己的慌乱。“他们要逮捕你？”  
“是‘你们’。”亚典波罗纠正了他的用词，“我想你的同僚没有把调查和审判名单发给你。”  
缪拉摇了摇头，他又得到了对方给他的一个带有咖啡味的吻。“我必须要走了，奈特哈尔，希望我们下次见面不是在法庭上。”  
有句话卡在他的嗓子里，他说不出。这个声音在缪拉的脑海中叫嚣着，给他描绘了一幅可能是最疯狂的画面。“我们逃走吧，达斯提。去做边境星球的宇宙海盗，我可以偷一艘军舰，我们把它改成走私船。就算整个宇宙都要通缉我们，至少我们还在一起——”  
这个画面在这个时候戛然而止。他没有说出来，只是站在门口，看着那个背影消失在他的视野尽头。  
缪拉有些后悔自己为什么没有在离开费沙的时候就递交退伍申请。现在这潮水推着他前进，而他已经没有离开的机会。审判那些被检察官、大法官称为“战犯”的前同盟军人让缪拉感觉如坐针毡。他曾经不止一次提出回避列席审判，这些申请却被驳回。在和克斯拉的通讯中，这位宪兵总监像是轻描淡写地说了一句，“根据法律和任何一条规定，你都没什么需要回避的。”  
像慢性毒药一般的审判在巴拉特星域中散布着恐慌，人们像被扼住了喉咙，知道了说太多话的后果。缪拉坐在不舒服的旁听席中，他不理解自己要来列席审判的意义在哪里，而经过了漫长的时间流逝，他终于在法庭上看到了他不愿意见到的那些人。  
蔷薇骑士联队被整个定义为“犯罪组织”，其中一条便是“叛国罪”。缪拉想要站起来大声地说他们叛的是哪个国，而这个法庭又被设立在哪里。卡斯帕·林兹作为第十四任联队长，是最后一个被审判的联队长，不过被带上法庭的联队长统共也没有几位，都是因为升任将官卸任的前联队长。那些战死或者投降的自然不在之列。  
缪拉没见过如此沉默令人窒息的法庭，卡斯帕·林兹曾经在他们周末的聚会上教卡介伦的两个女儿绘画，又说过要给尤里安和卡特罗婕拍婚礼照片，惹得那对年轻的情侣脸红到了耳朵根。而在这里，这位和梅克林格可能会有很多共同语言的艺术家却一言不发。他的蓝色眼睛看着念出一条条所谓的“罪行”的主法官，让缪拉不由得开始想象这个人手持利刃的样子。  
没有人认罪，缪拉也知道认罪与否与判决结果并不影响，这本就不是一场合规、严谨的法庭，它的宣传意义和政治意义远大于它的法律意义。下一个站上审判席的是之前周末聚会的主人。缪拉差点从椅子上站起来，旁边他的副官赶忙拉住了他的手腕才避免了他出格的举动。  
“法官先生，我是在质疑整个审判的合理性，不，甚至还有整个军事法庭的合理性。”亚历克斯·卡介伦的声音听起来还是和平常一样，他可以统筹整个伊谢尔伦的事务，这种从容也被他展现在了法庭上。“巴拉特自治省保留司法独立，而这个法庭是帝国军人审判已经不再是军人的平民。依照的还是帝国的法律。请问停战协定中约定的保留司法独立是否已经成为了一纸空谈。”  
“两次针对伊谢尔伦的军事行动并不在所谓的‘战争罪’和‘反人类罪’的范畴之内。屠杀平民、虐待战俘、蓄意破坏平民定居点，我不认为我们的两次军事行动中有以上任何一条行为。而‘反和平罪’，前提是我们要处在和平状态下才能进行‘反和平’行为。”  
缪拉听着亚历克斯·卡介伦的话，却开始担心起夏洛特和她的妹妹是否在为她们的父亲担心，卡介伦夫人是否在女儿们面前表现出一副坚强的样子，告诉她们，父亲过几天就会回来。  
休庭的时候缪拉出去给自己买了一杯咖啡。这咖啡闻起来不对劲，看起来不对劲，喝起来更不对劲。“我好像知道你对咖啡是什么品位了。”这句属于回忆的话此时出现在他的脑海中。他喝了一口不符合他口味的咖啡，便把杯子丢进了垃圾桶。  
亚典波罗说的成了现实，他们的重逢的确是在法庭上。上次见面时的吻和拥抱似乎已经像是过了一个世纪。缪拉坐在如同荆棘一般的椅子上，看着站在那里的亚典波罗。他的头发更长了些，脸上的那一个带有点讽刺的微笑从未变过。  
“你曾作为‘自由行星同盟’第十舰队的分舰队司令官参与过针对‘银河帝国’的侵略军事行动，并直接参与了多次战役。对于以上事实你是否——”  
还没等法官念完，亚典波罗便毫不客气地打断了对方的话。  
“众所周知，军事法庭存在的意义就是让战胜方给自己的战争行为合理化找一个借口。”达斯提·亚典波罗几乎把这个法庭当成了海尼森波利斯街头的临时演讲台，他完全没有顾及法官给他的任何警告，“而我想问在座的法官和所有听众，这是战胜者在审判战败者，还是战败者坐在法庭上佯装自己是胜利的一方。”  
缪拉感觉自己的脸红了，亚典波罗说的没错，如果单纯论战绩，他们的确不能在他和魔术师面前称自己为战胜者。他感觉到亚典波罗的目光和自己的有一瞬间的交汇，他看着那双绿色眼睛，而下一秒对方的话又让他替对方捏了一把汗。  
“战争罪，该站在审判席上的不是我，不是亚历克斯、卡斯帕，甚至不是那些军部迂腐的领导。最该站在审判席上的人你们都知道，是你们的皇帝莱因哈特。”  
“我也许不像亚历克斯那样熟悉你们帝国的法律，不，现在你们自称‘新联邦’，实际上还是帝国换了一层所谓‘民主’的皮。但是我想问在座的人们，你们谁的家人、朋友、同僚、同窗是威斯特朗的受害者，而谁又在帝国的宫廷斗争中做出了诛杀全族这种原始时代的决策。那个人是否应该站在这里受审。”  
“你们可以审判我，可以给我定罪，可以把我关进新帝国或者什么新联邦的监狱里，反正都一样。这没什么，如果我没有坐过帝国专制的监狱，那只能说我是一个懦夫。”  
缪拉看到站在审判席上的人又朝自己这边看了一眼，希望这不是我们最后一次见面，他在心里默默地祈祷，不知道在巴拉特星域，奥丁神是否还能听到他的声音。


	5. Dasein 04

沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚是在屏幕前看到的新银河联邦宪法的颁布场景。本来他被邀请到现场去出席，但是在宪法颁布日前三天他又被紧急送到了费沙的军部直属医院。这次医生严厉地要求他必须住院观察一周，就算是明天整个宇宙就要毁于一旦，他也不能出院。  
拜耶尔蓝代替他作为军方代表去出席，米达麦亚看着镜头扫到了宇宙舰队的副司令官身上，拜耶尔蓝的表情就像是一个站在考场上的学生，面对着挑剔的评审委员会要将自己一句话也不通顺论文说出道理。缪拉从海尼森回到费沙，来病房里看他，也机缘巧合地陪着他一起通过屏幕看着宪法颁布。“我知道说这个可能不太合适……”缪拉坐在他旁边，双手交叠在一起，米达麦亚觉得缪拉的脸色比他自己还要差，需要被强制入院观察的肯定不止他一个人。“我希望你看到了我的退伍申请书。”  
米达麦亚侧过脸看着缪拉，他没有急于回答缪拉的问题，他知道缪拉可以等，这位比他年轻的元帅比他自己的耐心要多得多。“我都能看到你的白头发了，奈特哈尔。”  
缪拉像吓了一跳一样下意识地抓了抓自己的短发，然后他无奈地叹了口气。“我以为我这种颜色的头发就算是变白了也不容易被看出来。”他继续把手指交叠在一起，“我去看了医生，好几次，医生建议我离开海尼森波利斯……我已经不适合继续担任巴拉特星域驻留舰队司令的职位。”  
“你的申请我已经收到，我也看了。国防部的会议也讨论了这件事。初步的决定是批准你的申请，但是……”米达麦亚点了点他们两个一起看着的屏幕，宪法颁布的会议仍然在继续，在旁边出现了一个全息通讯留言，克斯拉小小的半透明身影在空地上来回走着，“乌尔利有一条针对你的退伍申请的留言。”  
“奈特哈尔。”克斯拉的声音盖过了被米达麦亚调小的会议声音，“申请退伍不是那么简单的一件事，你不可能今天递交了辞呈，明天就去边境星球当农民或者去当宇宙海盗。像我们这个位置的人，”那个克斯拉的全息影像甚至叹了口气，“可能有整个宇宙中最难的辞职过程，告诉我你们谁看了保密条例，没有人，可能除了我。就算是国防部通过了你的退伍申请，你也要在费沙呆上一段时间度过保密期，尤其是——”米达麦亚切断了克斯拉给他的留言，宪法颁布会议的声音再一次充满了他们两个之间的沉默。“我想你不想听到乌尔利说了什么。”米达麦亚说着，他想向缪拉那边伸出手，去拍一拍他同僚的肩膀，却又只是放到了一旁。  
“我能猜到，尤其是像我这种有‘不正当联系人’的军方将领，就算是退伍了也必须在费沙接受监视。是这样吗？乌尔利有一句说的不对，我在从海尼森波利斯来费沙的路上看完了保密条例，我知道我会经历什么。”  
“我感到很遗憾，奈特哈尔，无论是你选择退伍还是……”这次换成了米达麦亚没有把接下来的话说完，他们两个心知肚明。海尼森波利斯的军事法庭在经历了漫长的、折磨人的调查和审判后给出了判决，缪拉那天坐在布满了荆棘的椅子上，看着法官读出宣判结果。亚典波罗当然拒绝认罪，缪拉听到“终身监禁”这句判决出来之后只感觉自己的脑子里一片空白，他看着站在审判席上的人，亚典波罗朝着他扯出一个微笑。  
“你知道我是怎么想的吗，沃尔夫冈？”缪拉干巴巴地说出这句话，他也不指望米达麦亚能够知道他的所思所想，他就只是想要把一切说出来，仅此而已。“他曾经问过我，当我还在海尼森波利斯的时候，如果战争没有结束，我是否愿意到他那边，去做一个‘蔷薇骑士联队的士兵’。而你知道我是怎么回答的——我告诉他，白刃战不是我最擅长的项目。而你也知道结果，那个联队被法庭宣判为‘犯罪组织’，我没有拒绝那个假设，但是我坐在下面，看着他们宣判他有罪。我是否和他同罪，如果战争继续下去，你们是否也会以‘叛国罪’起诉我。”  
“奈特哈尔，那只是一个假设。”米达麦亚关闭了仍然在直播的宪法颁布会议，这是新的银河联邦最重要的一块基石，今天是一个注定会被写在历史上的日子。“这不是罪行，甚至不是一个错误。”  
“我的退伍申请被通过之后我暂时不会离开费沙，我在军事档案馆申请了一份闲职……”  
米达麦亚低头看着屏幕，过了几秒钟之后，一份最后署着一个龙飞凤舞的手写签名的文件被展现在两个人面前的屏幕上。“你不是唯一一个递交了退伍申请的元帅，奈特哈尔。”米达麦亚的声音低了下来，他可以确定缪拉能够认出这个签名出自谁的手笔——在七位元帅之中，只有毕典菲尔特的签名能让人只看一眼便能轻易认出。“弗里茨申请了‘边境经济刺激计划’，我当时力主推行这项针对退伍老兵的优待政策的时候可没想到会有一位元帅申请去边境。”  
缪拉的脸上倒是没有米达麦亚想象中的惊讶表情，似乎这在他的意料之中，“弗里茨对我说过他的想法，他一直想去边境做一个农民。这很适合他，比起在费沙与那些政客勾心斗角，低头去面对地里的粮食又怎么能说不是一个好选择？”  
“是的，他这种人啊……”米达麦亚说着，好像终于把紧张的心情放松了一点，与毕典菲尔特有关的话题就是具有这种魔力，他向后靠在病床床头医护人员给他准备的柔软靠垫里，双手垫在头的后面，“比起竞选议员，担心反对派的暗杀，就应该去这种平静的小地方和一个当地的姑娘生十个八个小枪骑兵出来。我们应该相信他比我们都会过的轻松。”  
“你对于‘幸福生活’的刻板印象还是这样，沃尔夫冈。”缪拉脸上的表情也轻松了一些，这真的是毕典菲尔特才有的能力，即使他不在这里，“我可能永远也过不上你所说的‘幸福生活’。”  
空气一下子又沉重了起来，刚才被吹起来的一个名为“快乐”的气球在飘到空中之后突然爆裂，变成一些碎片坠入下面湍急的溪流中。“这是不是你选择退伍的原因，奈特哈尔，你怨恨我和议会、国防部当时做出的决定吗？”  
缪拉睁大了眼睛，“不，”他几乎是下意识地说，“我怎么会……怨恨，这个词不应该用在这里，沃尔夫冈，我知道我们站在不同的立场上，而我们开始越隔越远，这是我离开的原因。”在一阵沉默过后，缪拉像是终于鼓起了勇气将积压在喉咙中的话说了出来。“我理解你的立场，但是对我来说，他们不是单纯的一个一个报告中的‘叛军战犯’或者是被集中起来统计的数字，那是和我们一样的生命……和人。你刚才问我是不是怨恨那个决定，不，我不会这样想，他也曾经这样问过我，是否怨恨他们在战争中使我失去了朋友和战友。”  
“我想我能猜到你的答案。”  
“我们没有理由去怨恨一颗子弹，即使这颗子弹杀人。在战场上我们只不过都是子弹而已。你也没有理由去怨恨那个人。”  
他们都清楚缪拉说的“那个人”是指谁，无论怎样，米达麦亚没有把这句话说出来，他不认为缪拉能够完全理解他的心情，因此他也就没有回答。  
在这沉默当中，缪拉伸出手来在屏幕上点了点，颁布宪法的会议画面重新出现，他们坐在屏幕这边看着希尔德·冯·玛林道夫的讲话。“一切会变成什么样子。”米达麦亚小声地说着，希尔德的讲话赢得了台下的掌声，“希望不是我想象中最坏的结果。”缪拉给出了他自己的回答，米达麦亚知道最坏的结果是什么，他们都知道。

奈特哈尔·缪拉绝对不是最后一个建议他去看医生，尤其是心理医生的人。米达麦亚自认为这种建议已经没有任何必要，事情已经过去了那么多年，除去他会在浅睡眠的噩梦中重新经历一切，他已经很少听到、看到那些虚假的幻象。一切像已经褪去的潮水一样只剩下沙滩和岩石上一道道潮湿的痕迹。“我有那么多的工作要忙。”他总是用这句话当做借口，但是他身边曾经的战友却一个又一个地放下了枪。艾齐纳哈在从政之路上取得的成绩超过了他们所有人的预料，这位沉默的元帅却已经成为了奥丁星域议会的议长。梅克林格经历了两年又要在国防部任职，又要去希尔德那边帮忙应对外交事务的生活后终于在某一天撂了挑子说要去追求自己的“本心”。之后这位艺术家回到奥丁去投身博物馆事业，他的身影多次出现在全息电视网的节目中为整个宇宙的人科普艺术史和艺术风格。他甚至还在奥丁举办了一场小型的室内音乐会，米达麦亚自然缺席了这次表演，据挑剔的评论家的评语说，这是一场“形式大于内容”的演出。  
站在他身边的只剩下了瓦列还在国防部，但大多数时候瓦列的精力放到了装备采购、研发、维护方面。“谁在小的时候没有过一个当飞行员的梦想。”元帅打扮得像一个机师，他刚刚从最新的单人模拟驾驶系统中出来，摘下自己的头盔，浅金色的头发被压在了耳朵两边。米达麦亚想要反驳他说自己小时候就不想当飞行员，但是转念一想还是不要扫瓦列的兴。没人知道克斯拉在忙些什么，情报安全系统脱离了国防部单独运转之后米达麦亚和克斯拉见面的机会开始骤降。上一次他们会面还是在一个没那么重要的会议上，新联邦的会议比旧帝国或者新帝国的会议加起来都要多，任何一样小事的决定都需要开会，需要听取各方的意见，一些会议开到一半米达麦亚甚至会走神开始用手指在屏幕上画没有意义的符号。克斯拉不再像之前一样穿着军装戴着宪兵队的帽子，手上也没有了手套。他打扮得像一个得体的商业代表，而米达麦亚知道克斯拉平时的这身三件套下面一定藏着枪带。  
毕典菲尔特是他们之中过得最快乐的一个，他会在圣诞节之前给每个他的旧友送去自己农场中出产的各色蔬菜水果。当一个还沾着土的星际快递被送到国防部楼下并且收件人还是宇宙舰队总司令官沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的时候，当天值班的卫兵差点用爆能枪把快递打成一堆尘埃。最终是皮罗恰巧开完会回来见到了这一幕，他和当值的卫兵联系了米达麦亚之后就把这来自于“黑色枪骑兵农场”的快递送到了国防部的厨房，当天留下来加班的人幸运地在餐厅提供的宵夜中尝到了毕典菲尔特元帅和那些与他一起来到边境从事农业活动的前黑色枪骑兵老兵们种的南瓜、萝卜、土豆和扁豆。  
那张和蔬菜一起被运来的卡片则被摆到了米达麦亚的办公桌上。他的老战友在卡片背面乱七八糟地写着自己在边境种地的快乐，卡片正面则是一张从空中俯拍的农场照片，一切看起来都是一个美好的平静生活。米达麦亚收起卡片后看着被放在自己办公桌上的另一份需要他处理的“工作”，凯撒莱因哈特纪念福利院的院长给他发了消息，菲尼克斯·冯·罗严塔尔已经到了应该去读书的年纪，院长询问他是否能出具一份证明来让菲尼克斯能够有资格就读只招收军人和烈士家属的坎普将军纪念学校。  
这条消息着实让米达麦亚头疼，他看了一眼自己的通讯系统，拜耶尔蓝还显示“工作中”，于是他也就无视了现在并非工作时间的事实。“卡尔，”他在通讯中说着，“我有事想和你商量。”  
五分钟之后拜耶尔蓝顶着黑眼圈坐到了他的对面，“我已经两天没好好休息了。”这句话听起来像是一句不经意的抱怨，米达麦亚猜不清楚年轻的宇宙舰队副司令官想从自己这里得到怎样的回答。他把屏幕转向拜耶尔蓝那边，福利院院长略显委婉的话还是让拜耶尔蓝皱起了眉头。  
“我记得我建议过你，现在你的状况不适合再为这个孩子操心。”拜耶尔蓝把屏幕又推回给了米达麦亚，“我听希尔德说过，亚历山大也没有入读坎普将军纪念学校的计划。”  
“我不知道我是应该惊讶你和玛林道夫女士还会讨论这种话题，还是惊讶她对于亚历山大的教育计划。”米达麦亚无奈地笑了笑，“谁都知道现在在费沙当兵唯一的好处就是能让自己的子女入读坎普将军纪念学校，我们应该感谢院长先生的一片苦心。但是我赞同玛林道夫女士的做法。”  
“所以你叫我来是干什么，沃尔夫冈，让我去冒充这个小鬼的家长然后给他选学校？”拜耶尔蓝再次揉了揉自己的眉心，“我想你这么多年也听了足够多我对你说的话，我今年刚到三十岁，还没谈过一次正式的恋爱，就已经要给一个要上学的小鬼当‘冒牌父亲’了吗？”  
“我有一个想法。”米达麦亚再次在屏幕上点了点，一条像是广告的内容出现在屏幕上。这是费沙随处可见的房地产广告，随着新宪法的颁布，银河联邦初具雏形，一切都在朝着米达麦亚期望的好方向上走着。商机也就无处不在，边境经济刺激计划投进去的大把真金白银让房地产商开始蠢蠢欲动开发那些本来人迹罕至的边境星球的定居点。就算是一颗之前被评价为“除了沙子什么都没有”的星球上也建起了学校和商业小区，打出来的宣传语是“一段从未有过的旅程”。米达麦亚认为这广告语狗屁不通，但是他被那边低廉的房价吸引了目光。“或许等我退伍之后我会去这里生活。”  
拜耶尔蓝眼尖地发现了那颗星球上新成立的“纪念学校”，至于这所学校是在纪念什么没人知道，它就叫纪念学校。“你想把那个让人讨厌的小鬼送到这颗星球上去读寄宿学校？如果你想要甩掉这个小鬼，你完全不用把钱花在建在沙子里的房子上。”  
“或许我也需要一段从未有过的旅程。”  
“缪拉元帅给我发了一封请柬，费沙的军事档案馆下周有一个展览，他希望我能去捧场。我想他可能一开始想要邀请你，但是他也想到了你的医生不会让你参加这么多‘公务’。”拜耶尔蓝生硬地转移了话题，又像往常一样放弃了端正的坐姿，随意地向后靠在椅背上，抬头仰望着天花板。“你们都觉得我还年轻，多加几次班也不会出事……”  
“奈特哈尔现在可能不希望你还称呼他为‘元帅’。他现在过得怎么样，那是一个什么展览。我很抱歉没有时间去看他……不过也许他也不想见我。”  
“名字叫‘通向和平之路’，是军事档案馆和巴拉特星域的几家媒体共同策划的一次图片档案展。主要是之前的……历史档案和图片。”拜耶尔蓝很明显隐去了一些内容，“我也并不经常和缪拉元帅联系，听在军事档案馆挂职的朋友说，缪拉元帅和之前没有什么变化。”  
“不，我们都会变，只不过是不同的方向。”米达麦亚从抽屉里拿出了自己已经放在这里很久的烟草，之前医生勒令他戒掉所有的成瘾物，在医院里的时候米达麦亚一度认为自己已经戒掉了烟瘾，然而回到国防部之后他又发现自己只不过是需要一种宣泄压力的手段。之前从缪拉的办公室里顺来的海尼森香烟早就变成了一堆尘埃，米达麦亚有些悲哀地发现自己在这一刻居然陷入了对旧战友的想念之中。“说回来，你在有时间的时候去一趟福利院，替我对院长表达一下我想让菲尼克斯去就读这所边境星球的寄宿学校的想法。”  
“告诉我你真正的想法，沃尔夫冈，你是怎么想的。”拜耶尔蓝从扶手椅上起来，双手撑在米达麦亚的办公桌上，整个人向前倾，这种动作让米达麦亚想起了克斯拉的手下在审问嫌疑犯的场景。“如果你不想见这个小鬼你根本就可以当他完全不存在，你在费沙这个都市星球见到他的概率有多低你又不是不知道。你这样大费周章把他送到那个边境星球是为了什么？”  
“看看你所说的‘没有任何变化的缪拉元帅’……”米达麦亚点着了一支旧香烟，有些呛人的烟味弥漫在他们两个之间，“如果可以，我想让菲尼克斯离费沙，离权力中心越远越好。”他浅色的眼睛看着拜耶尔蓝，他年轻的下属也许会在未来的某一天接任他在军队的位置，但这不意味着卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝就适合在费沙的新联邦权力中心与政客周旋。“我不知道我还能保护他多久，我都不知道我自己还能做些什么。至少在边境，沙子不会杀人。”  
拜耶尔蓝不情不愿地在自己的休假日带着菲尼克斯·冯·罗严塔尔去边境星球的寄宿学校报到。米达麦亚则在这个不需要他工作的公众假期里赶在军事档案馆的展览尾巴上去了这栋建在费沙郊外的建筑，他很少会来军事档案馆这种地方，这也不是他的兴趣所在。档案馆的大厅用简单的海报和悬垂的条幅来告诉参观者进行的展览是什么主题。米达麦亚在注册的机器上登记了自己的证件，“我到底为什么会来这里？”他这样问自己，他自己却也没有答案。  
既然是和巴拉特星域的几家媒体和学会一起共同举办的展览，有很多内容是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚这位从小生长在银河这端的人从来没有涉及到过的。展览好心地用多种语言进行了解释，米达麦亚盯着一个伊谢尔伦要塞的全息投影，旁边轻柔的声音在那里解释要塞的建造、使用以及两次自由行星同盟夺取要塞。“我曾经也在这里服役过。”他自言自语地说着，那时候他旁边还站着——  
“以我的立场我很难评论‘乌鲁瓦希事件’，我只能说我为失去鲁兹元帅而感到痛心。”奈特哈尔·缪拉的声音从一旁传来，米达麦亚转过身去，看到几个年纪似乎是中学生的孩子围着缪拉向他问问题。他们应该是认出了这位军事档案馆的员工就是之前的“缪拉元帅”，所以才一股脑地把那些问题抛给他。“同样，我也不能发表太多关于第二次兰提玛利欧会战的看法，如果你问我个人……我……”米达麦亚注意到了缪拉的目光，他想要快读地离开这里，这种重逢不是他们想要的。“孩子们，你们为什么不自己通过观看展览和相关的资料，得出自己的评价？”缪拉用这句有些敷衍的话把围着他的学生们打发走，现在这个小展厅里就只剩下了他们两个人。背景轻柔的女声依旧在重复介绍着伊谢尔伦要塞。  
“沃尔夫冈，真是好久不见。”  
米达麦亚微微点了点头，他看到缪拉的白发更多了一些，这种久别重逢的客套可能是他此刻最不需要的东西。“我想知道你个人对于第二次兰提玛利欧会战的看法，奈特哈尔。”  
缪拉迟疑了一下，“这场战争没有胜者。”他说的时候没有看着米达麦亚的眼睛，目光投向了伊谢尔伦要塞的全息投影，“所有人都是战争的受害者。对不起，沃尔夫冈，我不是——”  
“你不需要道歉，奈特哈尔，你说的没错。”  
他们沉默地一起在展厅里走着，两边的展览从伊谢尔伦要塞、秃鹰之城要塞变成了第十一次伊谢尔伦要塞攻略战、第二次兰提玛利欧会战、最后展览在新联邦的成立这里戛然而止。有些事件并没有被摆在这里明说，但是他们都心知肚明。  
“我和策展团队尽可能避免站在某一方的立场上来叙述历史。”在长久的沉默之后缪拉邀请米达麦亚去档案馆附属的咖啡馆喝一杯咖啡，热乎乎的咖啡被端上来，缪拉也终于打破了这沉默。“即使我自认为自己已经消除了偏见，但是有些事情……还是在不知不觉中已经刻印在我的思想之中。”缪拉的双手还是交叠着放在桌子上，“我没有想过你会来看这个展览，或者说，我不希望你来这里看这个展览。我之前的医生一直劝我要避免类似的‘情景重现’，但是我觉得我必须要做点什么，否则我只会被困在过去……”  
“你做的很出色，奈特哈尔。”  
“他的姐姐从海尼森波利斯过来加入了策展团队，还有那个叫尤里安的孩子……他们在申请在伊谢尔伦成立一所历史研究机构。”缪拉的话让米达麦亚有些惊讶，有很多时候他们两个的对话中总会提到一些不愿意被提及的名字，但是他们都知道那指的是谁。缪拉继续说了下去，“杨威利纪念历史研究所……现在伊谢尔伦已经基本丧失了军事用途，申请会很快得到批复，我们都认为这是最恰当的名字。”


	6. Dasein 05

这不是他第一次做这种梦。  
在一片黑暗之中，空气被一点一点从他的肺里挤出来。“这不是你应该来的地方。”那个声音继续在遥远的地方重复着，直到一阵让人目盲的白光撕开了一切。  
“请原谅我的直接。”乌尔利·克斯拉是一个完美的访客，他不会像拜耶尔蓝那样大惊小怪，也不像缪拉那样总是把他拉入回忆的深渊。克斯拉来到医院看望他就只是看望，这位看起来像所谓的“穿三件套的恶魔”的联邦情报安全局负责人甚至不会为住院的病患带一束鲜花。“沃尔夫冈你应该考虑一下退休计划。”  
“我还是有那么多工作要做，分星域的国防统筹计划——”  
克斯拉没有用语言打断他，但是米达麦亚认得出克斯拉的这种手势和眼神，一瞬间病房变成了费沙新建的联邦情报安全局的总部大楼里一间不为人知的审讯室。那栋拥有巨大玻璃外墙的安全局总部被费沙居民称为“冰箱”，而它和国防部总部隔着一整个费沙。  
“是新联邦的工作需要你还是你需要新联邦的工作，沃尔夫冈？”  
“你的儿子没有说过你说话太直接吗？”沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚感到自己有些头疼，这可能跟早上医生给他的药有一点关系。“我可不想看到新联邦的建立者最后因为过度劳累而死在工作岗位上或者医院里。”他的医生这样警告他，“新联邦的人都希望你能长命百岁，过得幸福。”  
“我在考虑让家人去奥丁生活。”克斯拉的回答出乎了他的意料，在旧帝国时期，乌尔利·克斯拉任职了不短时间的首都防卫司令官，但是米达麦亚不认为克斯拉是那种不适应费沙新生活的人，尤其是他的孩子已经在费沙长大，这个时候送家人回奥丁怎么也不是一个寻常的选择。“就像你做的，把那个孩子送去边境一样。”  
“我不希望他在费沙卷入任何权力的纷争中，边境……那里的人很可能不知道这些往事，他也能作为一个普通孩子长大。”  
“那你应该理解我这样做的原因。”克斯拉稍稍地拉开了一点房间的窗帘，一束明亮的阳光照到地板上，“权力在最后都会变成毒药、子弹、刀刃，是最终杀死我们的东西。所以，沃尔夫冈——”他拉上窗帘，房间又回到了人工照明的状态下，转过身，看着他多年的战友。“死在权力的高台上，和放下权力，普通地生活下去，更适合我们的是哪一种。”  
“你的这个问题，莱因哈特也不会给你一个完美的答案。”

名义上卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝还是宇宙舰队的副司令官，但是国防部的人都知道，这个年轻的一级上将已经在逐渐接手沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚元帅的权力。新联邦通过了一项决议，不再授予新的“元帅”称号，除非是给烈士追加的荣誉。这也就意味着，除去还在国防部的沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚元帅，其他的六位“狮子泉”元帅在新银河联邦平稳运行多年后已经全部离开了军界，米达麦亚成了“最后一位元帅”，身为一级上将的拜耶尔蓝实际上已经成为了宇宙舰队新的掌权者。  
这位年轻的掌权者目前是整个费沙最炙手可热的单身汉，没有之一。但是他仍然像之前毕典菲尔特说过的那样，宁可休假的时候在家里玩电子游戏也不愿意给所有人面子，去见一见那些给他介绍的约会对象。即使远在边境和黑色枪骑兵的退伍老兵们一起经营农场，毕典菲尔特仍然热心地牵挂这拜耶尔蓝的感情问题，虽然皮罗和缪拉都知道这里面的原因并不像毕典菲尔特所想的那么单纯。“我已经对组建一个你们所说的‘幸福家庭’不抱任何希望了。”拜耶尔蓝对着通讯那边的毕典菲尔特说着，米达麦亚和他在一起喝咖啡，看着拜耶尔蓝沮丧的样子两位元帅也不知道该说些什么好。“从沃尔夫冈让我照看那个麻烦的小鬼开始，我就丧失了对家庭的憧憬，真的，玩电子游戏不好吗？”  
米达麦亚这才想起来，自己叫拜耶尔蓝过来喝咖啡的目的是让拜耶尔蓝去给菲尼克斯在寄宿学校办理升学手续，菲尼克斯已经到了上中学的年纪，米达麦亚更倾向于让菲尼克斯继续留在学校里读中学，而不是听从孩子自己的说法——我想回到费沙或者去海尼森波利斯这样大城市。拜耶尔蓝照例是一顿抱怨，他说自己有太多的工作要忙，那个小鬼可以自己做决定等等。米达麦亚没有说话，坐在拜耶尔蓝的对面看着他，“好吧。”拜耶尔蓝叹了口气，“我下次休假的时候就去。”  
这时候毕典菲尔特的通讯接了过来，已经看起来完全是一个农场主样子的前黑色枪骑兵先是给米达麦亚和拜耶尔蓝看了他们刚收获的南瓜，那些颜色鲜艳的南瓜看起来和毕典菲尔特的头发一个颜色。只不过米达麦亚敏锐地从全息通讯的画面中看到了毕典菲尔特的白头发，他们都无法阻止时间向前行进，只有被留在另一个世界的人才会永远年轻。  
米达麦亚和拜耶尔蓝对于农场的产出并没有太大的兴趣，于是便敷衍地说了两句。随后毕典菲尔特的话锋一转，直截了当地提出欧根一个朋友的妹妹在费沙办画展，想要把这位出色的艺术家介绍给“严重缺乏爱好”的拜耶尔蓝认识。  
“你什么时候对艺术这么感兴趣了，当时新联邦成立的时候梅克林格想拉你去听音乐会，可是被你一口回绝。”米达麦亚把话题拉回到“回忆往事”上，但是他低估了毕典菲尔特毁掉一段聊天的能力。“也对，”毕典菲尔特说着，不忘把脚边的南瓜搬到一旁，“这种据欧根说的，活泼可爱又很有自己想法的艺术家，怎么也不适合你这个只知道玩电子游戏的小子嘛。我还是应该把她介绍给奈特哈尔——”  
这句话被毕典菲尔特说出来之后米达麦亚和拜耶尔蓝都陷入到了一阵令人窒息的沉默中。“你可千万别这样。”米达麦亚在心里想着，脸上的表情却像是面对战场上敌方的进攻。“我倒宁愿听到你和一个歌剧演员去约会的消息。”  
终于把毕典菲尔特打发走之后，拜耶尔蓝看着桌子上的两杯已经冷掉的咖啡，摇了摇头。“我看到了你最近……”他咽了口口水，眼神有些紧张地游移着，“我不是故意的。你的那份购置房屋的协议就在系统最上面，我只是不经意扫到一眼……你真的要到那种边境星球去养老退休吗？”  
“我可能无法真正实现对他的承诺。”米达麦亚像自言自语一般地说着，他的浅色眼睛看着窗外的费沙夕阳，他一直都认为在这颗星球上，夕阳是最值得欣赏的风景。“但是我想做一点什么，就算是给自己赎罪。”  
“你又有什么罪责，沃尔夫冈？这是他强加给你的责任，你完全可以拒绝，那个小鬼和你一点关系都没有。这么多年了，你不能因为他临死之前的一句遗言就把这一切当成是你的错。”  
“而我的确是杀死他的那个人。”  
“杀死他的是他自己，如果他没有选择背叛——”  
“我是杀死他的那把剑，无论这把剑被握在皇帝手里还是他自己手里，剑刃上都沾了血。”  
拜耶尔蓝的手攥住了他的手腕，这么多年过去，他们提到这个话题的时候年轻的军官依旧会像一个二十出头的毛头小子一样激动。“没有人认为你是有罪之人，他也应该……”拜耶尔蓝的脸转到一旁，米达麦亚的另一只手覆在了年轻军官的手上，“但是我已经无法从他那里得到回答。”

他的休假时间越来越长，去医生那里报到的次数也越来越频繁。在费沙军事档案馆依旧挂着闲职的缪拉看不下去他的健康状况，请了一个星期的假来陪自己之前的战友。“你最好还是去一个压力小一点的地方生活，或者休养。费沙这个地方，就算是在这里呼吸，都能感受到压力。”缪拉手里拿着的是医生给米达麦亚开出的药剂，他正戴着眼镜开始仔细研究上面的说明。从事档案工作几年以来，奈特哈尔·缪拉获得了越来越多的白发和一副眼镜，他看起来不像是一个退役的将军，倒像是在故纸堆里做研究的学者。  
“我以为你在脱密期结束后会离开这里，没想到你还是留在这个‘连呼吸都能感到压力’的费沙。”米达麦亚在厨房里煮着咖啡，这给他一种错觉，他们还是当年在莱因哈特手下服役的年轻人，跟着更年轻的上司跃跃欲试想要拿下整个宇宙。而不是现在这样两个已经或者正在渐渐远离权力的中年人。缪拉放下了药，从碗柜里拿出两个洗干净了的咖啡杯。这看起来就像是之前他们普通的一次周末聚会，过一会儿罗严塔尔会带着酒敲门，梅克林格则会拿着他最新创作的作品给大家分享。  
现在他们却只有咖啡，和一份“绝对禁止米达麦亚元帅喝酒”的医嘱。米达麦亚把咖啡倒进两个杯子里，坐到了自己习惯坐的位置上。他对面的不再是和自己一同在伊谢尔伦服役过的有着蓝色和黑色眼睛的朋友，缪拉摘下自己戴着的眼镜，揉了揉自己的眉心。“对我来说，我很难真正地‘离开’费沙……我出生在这里，在这里度过童年……”他端起自己手里的咖啡杯，却没有喝。  
“我之前没听你说过，抱歉，奈特哈尔，我以为你和我们一样都是——”  
“出生在奥丁，或者是周边的星球，是一个普通的旧帝国的孩子，因为不想被强制入伍而选择去读士官学校。不，我直到五岁才回到奥丁，读过士官学校后又被派到了费沙。”  
“现在说这个可能不合适，但是奈特哈尔，我想当当时你对我说……他曾经问过你愿意不愿意去那一边……”  
这句话让缪拉稍稍地瑟缩了一下，他放下完全没喝过的咖啡，手像往常那样交叠起来。“我一直都没有一个明确的两方对立的概念，在费沙这个地方，无论是这边的还是那边的人，在我看来都是一样。当我还在费沙任职的时候，交往的第一个对象就是费沙人……”他扯了扯自己的嘴角，试图露出一个笑容，“所以我能说我对这个地方很了解，越了解我就越发现自己并不能真正地离开这里。就算我像弗里茨一样去了边境星球当一个农民，我也不认为我真正摆脱了费沙……”  
“你之前没和我说过这些，有关你的过去。”  
缪拉有些惊讶地睁大了眼，又不安地将眼神转移到了别的地方。米达麦亚注意到了这一点，但是他仍然继续说着，“他在很久之前也对我说过他小时候经历的那些事，只不过就只有那一次，我也就再也没有问过有关他的过去……是不是如果我试着去了解他，就能……”  
“我听到过一个说法。”缪拉的声音轻了下来，像是要说给遥远的远方听，“如果你愿意将自己过去的事说给另一个人听，那不是自我表现欲过强就是对那个人有好感。”  
“所以，奈特哈尔你现在是属于哪一种？”  
他们都笑了，“你就当我是自我表现欲过强，我在档案馆里也没多少人可以说话，而我也似乎忘了如何开始写作。”米达麦亚听着缪拉这样说，又想起了之前缪拉说过的，自己在退役过后想当一个小说家，而现在他面前的人却说自己已经忘记了如何开始写作。他不敢多去想缪拉说的这句话，过去的经历对于那个人来说是一道深深的、从未愈合过的伤口，他敢于将伤口暴露给自己，随后又绝口不提，这可能是缪拉所说的……  
“你说的有道理，奈特哈尔，我也不会将过去轻易地讲给别人听……就像我们谁听到过莱因哈特回忆自己的过去。”  
“但是我听过弗里茨对我说起过他小时候，在农场里和隔壁的小孩一起去河里抓鱼，就是为了逃避钢琴课。”  
“可能弗里茨对谁都说过，他就是那种心里藏不住话的人。我听到的版本是他在和别人打球的时候不小心把鞋子踢破了，不得不光着脚回家。”  
毕典菲尔特带给他们的快乐也不是万能的良药，它像蜡烛的火焰一般跳跃着，随后熄灭，带出一道烟来。“这个说法也不是我自己看到的，我也是听他说……”缪拉看了一眼米达麦亚，又将视线投到咖啡杯中自己的倒影上，“那时候我们第一次见面。”  
“奈特哈尔，你说的没错，我是应该离开费沙。所以我准备下个月去边境呆一段时间……”

这颗星球热得像天空中有两个太阳。  
即使人类已经离开了地球那么久，在人类通用的两种语言中，无论哪一方，依旧将人类可以生存的行星围绕的恒星称为“太阳”。米达麦亚打开了自己新购置的这套位于边境星球郊外住所的门，屋里有一股沙子的味道，在未拉窗帘的窗户透过的光中，一些灰尘静静地悬浮在空气中。  
这里离菲尼克斯·冯·罗严塔尔入读的寄宿学校不远，米达麦亚在过来的路上了解到了这颗星球和费沙、奥丁、海尼森的不同。这里的人们不过圣诞节或者庆祝春天的复活节，这里的居民像古老的“异教徒”一般庆祝冬至和夏至，学校也按照这个传统放假。这让米达麦亚想起来了拜耶尔蓝曾经和自己抱怨过收到寄宿学校的放假通知，而他又要去奥丁处理那边的国防事务脱不开身。“我给学校的校长发了消息，让那个小鬼放假的时候也在学校里，我实在没有一年两个月的时间在费沙照顾孩子。”  
而他来的时候正好临近冬至日。  
边境星球的冬至日和费沙的圣诞完全不一样，在费沙的圣诞节，商人们会抓住一切机会来营造一种“浪漫的消费氛围”，每一个精心设计的宣传广告或者是艺术作品都透露出“赶快把钱花掉”的信息。米达麦亚在费沙的圣诞节前夜一般要在国防部里陪还在加班或者无法回家的军官吃一顿简朴的晚餐，随后回到自己的办公室里去继续工作，这对他来说只不过是平凡的一天。他听皮罗说过这段时候想要在费沙订一个能让全家一起圣诞前夜聚餐的餐厅有多困难，费沙的商人不会在任何一个节日休息。但这里不一样，米达麦亚发现餐馆早已关门谢客，仅有的一条商业街也冷冷清清，似乎所有人都回家去和家人一起过冬至日。  
“我来这里究竟是要做什么。”米达麦亚看着唯一一家还在开门的全星域连锁超市，里面也稀稀拉拉没几个客人。他自言自语地问着自己，后来觉得去买点吃的也不错。  
他不是唯一一位顾客，一个看起来只有十二三岁的孩子站在货架前，似乎在思考应该拿哪种速食麦片。这个孩子有着深褐色的短发，身形细长却还没到他父亲的身高，看起来像是个摇摇晃晃的小扫帚棍。米达麦亚看着菲尼克斯，是的，这个孩子叫菲尼克斯，是他取的名字，踮起脚想去拿最上面那盒速食麦片，却还差一点。  
“谢谢，先生。”菲尼克斯对他这样说，米达麦亚只是走过去，伸出手，把那盒麦片递给了菲尼克斯。小家伙迟疑了一下，还是展现出了自己的礼貌。米达麦亚看着他蓝色的眼睛，在来这颗星球之前和缪拉的那场对话在提醒他，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔对自己提起过的过去，在那些过去中，另一个罗严塔尔是否也一样。  
“总吃这些东西可不是一个好选择。”米达麦亚没有忍住，指了指菲尼克斯的购物篮里堆着的那些速食食品和饮料，“你这个年纪应该好好吃饭。”  
菲尼克斯撇了撇嘴，这个动作让米达麦亚想起了他的父亲，即使菲尼克斯对他的父亲可能没有一点印象，有些相似却不知从何而来。“我总得在冬至日的时候喂饱自己，学校的餐厅会关门，我又没法在学生公寓里煮饭。只有高年级的才能用厨房，我就只能吃这些。”  
“我刚来到这个星球居住，不知道他们会庆祝冬至日，所以我没有任何准备。”米达麦亚指了指自己的购物篮，里面放的是一些基本的蔬菜水果和面包，最下面是一瓶酒，他已经决定将“禁止饮酒”的医嘱抛之脑后。“小家伙，如果你不介意的话，愿不愿意和我一起过冬至日？”  
“听起来是不错，但是……”菲尼克斯抬起头来看着他，让米达麦亚感觉有一双手紧紧地攥住了他的肺，想把里面所有的空气都挤出来，一点都不剩。“我还不知道你叫什么，先生，我不能接受一个不知道名字的人的邀请。”  
“沃尔夫冈，他们这样称呼我。”他没有说自己的姓，“我能知道你的名字吗，小家伙？”  
“菲尼克斯·冯·罗严塔尔，很高兴认识你，先生。”这个名字从另一个人的口中说出，米达麦亚思索着自己对希尔德说出“菲尼克斯”这个名字的时候，他还是一个婴儿，而现在他已经变成了一个少年，随着时间的推移，他会变成青年，最终比他的父亲还要年长……  
“我也很高兴认识你，菲尼克斯。”米达麦亚没有把自己的问题说出来，“你为什么会如此轻易就相信我？”


	7. Dasein 06

即使战争已经结束了这么多年，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚却也从来未觉得战争真正地离他远去。他在费沙的国防部一直处于一种高度紧张的状态，战场从乘着自己的旗舰指挥宇宙舰队变成了和政客、反对派以及零散的反动武装的周旋。办公室是他的阵地，最大的敌人在议会和报表里，他们一方面要求他削减军队开支，另一方面又要求他用最有效的方法保护所有人。  
这种感觉无异于在真正战场上的节节败退。之前的那些大大小小的战役，“疾风之狼”沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚从未体会过这种挫败感，他的父亲在某一年的圣诞节给他发了一条留言，还在奥丁年迈的父母担心他的状况，却又不好直说。“你可能是一个出色的元帅，但是是一个蹩脚的花匠。”父亲的留言让他陷入沉思，“似乎不是新联邦的工作离不开我，而是我离不开这些工作。”他叹了口气，最终决定遵从一次医嘱，去给自己放一个长假。  
在这个别人避之不及，地产商也只是想迅速地笼络一批“热钱”的边境星球，米达麦亚感受到了久违的宁静。新闻资讯在这里并不发达，甚至可以说“闭塞”，他不再是去费沙的酒吧喝一杯酒就能有好几位退伍老兵过来向他致敬的宇宙舰队总司令官米达麦亚元帅。在这里他就是沃尔夫冈，没人问他的姓氏，他也就自称自己是个“蹩脚的花匠”，负担不起费沙、奥丁或者海尼森这样繁华的都市星球的生活水平而来边境勉强度日。  
菲尼克斯也相信了他这种说法，如果是在费沙，一个素不相识的人邀请一个孩子去家里共进晚餐可能会被当成不怀好意的绑匪，在这里，人与人之间的信任似乎变得简单了起来。刚读中学的孩子坐在他居所的餐厅里看着自己面前屏幕里出现的作业，小家伙咬着电子笔的笔杆，似乎被这道问题难住了。米达麦亚在厨房里给土豆削皮，锅里的水愉快地冒出珍珠色的蒸汽，一旁烤箱里的馅饼也快要出炉。“先生，”菲尼克斯在餐厅里喊他，还保持着一点客气，“我能请教你一个问题吗，作业里的这道题我实在不知该怎么答。”  
米达麦亚把削好皮的土豆放进锅里，确定一切都不需要自己操心之后到餐厅里去给被作业困扰的中学生解答问题。他似乎理解了每次拜耶尔蓝的抱怨，又忍不住开始回忆自己小的时候是怎么拿作业来让父母头疼。  
“什么问题，菲尼克斯，还有，你不用叫我‘先生’。”  
菲尼克斯指着屏幕上的历史课作业，“我从来都不擅长历史。”沃尔夫冈把电子笔从他的手里拿走，再这样下去这根脆弱的笔杆可能会被他咬烂。“对亚雷·海尼森和他的‘一万光年长征’的评价……”米达麦亚看着这道题目，这不在他的知识储备范围内，他从小接受帝国的标准教育，对于亚雷·海尼森，他当年读书的时候得知的对这位自由行星同盟创立者评价就只有“叛乱农奴的带头者”和“卑劣的下等人叛徒”。  
“这并没有一个标准的答案。”米达麦亚诚实地说出了自己心里的想法，随着新联邦的建立，无论是之前旧帝国的领土还是旧同盟的领土，教育内容都被要求“不能带有明显的倾向性和偏见”，尤其是在历史课堂和通识课堂上。学校的语言教育由学校自主选择，越来越多的学校选择同时教授两种通用语，就算是最传统最保守的旧帝国学校和同盟学校，也将对方的语言放入了选修课当中。因此菲尼克斯在历史作业中遇到的这个问题可能米达麦亚自己读书的时候从来也没有想过。“这要从不同的角度进行探讨，站的立场不同，得到的评价也就截然不同。”  
“你之前是帝国人？”  
米达麦亚迟疑了一下，“可以这么说，但是现在我们都是新联邦的公民。”  
“那我的确不应该问你，毕竟之前的人们之间的偏见太深了……”  
“但是如果你问我，我会说因为立场不同，我们和宇宙另一端的人陷入了没有意义的战争之中。亚雷·海尼森的选择一定也是基于他当时的立场，我们人类，最终都是要为了自己能够活下去在挣扎着。”  
“你说的有道理。”菲尼克斯又拿起桌上的电子笔，咬着笔杆。他匆匆地将这个观点写在了屏幕的空白处，生怕它们像被风吹起的沙子一般马上就飘到遥远的地方去。“我也不能去问拜耶尔蓝先生，他也是帝国人，而且他还是军人。”  
就算是新联邦已经平稳运行了这么多年，人们心中的隔阂仍然存在。在交流的时候还是会下意识地先区分对方是原来的帝国人还是同盟人。语言可以作为一个简单的标签，说着不同语言的人能互相理解到什么程度，依旧未知。  
米达麦亚有些后悔自己不像缪拉一样对两边的历史和实事都有自己的观点和看法，他承认自己对同盟历史知之甚少，而且他对过去发生的事情没什么兴趣。现在被菲尼克斯这样问，他除了最保险的答案之外什么也说不出来。  
“这个拜耶尔蓝先生是你的监护人？”米达麦亚知道自己在明知故问，而且选择了一个相对安全的说法。既然菲尼克斯将拜耶尔蓝称为“先生”，那他一定不会认为拜耶尔蓝是自己的亲戚。  
“算是吧，我是在费沙的福利院长大的。”菲尼克斯放下自己手里的笔，蓝色眼睛看着米达麦亚。这种感觉有点奇怪，米达麦亚想着，就像罗严塔尔在向自己诉说童年，而现在另一个罗严塔尔的童年就展现在自己的眼前。“拜耶尔蓝先生可能是我父亲的战友……或者什么的，还在费沙的时候他会去看我，然后他又把我送到这里来读书。”  
“你为什么不和他一起去过假期？”米达麦亚想也没想就问出了这个问题，这答案要回答起来也很简单，拜耶尔蓝是宇宙舰队的副司令官，他没有那么多时间可以陪一个孩子过假期。  
“我觉得他可能并没有那么喜欢我。”菲尼克斯给出了一个米达麦亚意料之外的答案。他低着头，眼神像是在逃避什么。“也不是说他对我不好，他对我很好，就这样没了。”  
“也许他很忙，你说他是个军人，军人的确是一个忙碌的职业。”  
“是，他是宇宙舰队的副司令。”菲尼克斯说的时候声音中带有了一点点骄傲的音色，“之前的几个夏至假期，他会给我报名夏令营，比如去其他的星球进行植物样本采集，或者去奥丁的博物馆。是……也许他就是很忙。我上中学以后就习惯了。”  
“你喜欢植物吗，菲尼克斯？”  
“还可以，比起在博物馆里看那些宇宙战舰的模型，还是植物更有意思。”  
他们的对话被烤箱的提示音打断了，整个餐厅里现在都弥漫着一股甜滋滋的味道。米达麦亚回到厨房，锅里的土豆炖菜也冒出了一阵蒸汽。“菲尼克斯，能不能帮我拿一下餐具？”他在厨房里说着，不一会儿菲尼克斯就过来帮忙把餐具碗碟放到了餐桌上。  
“等到你到了可以喝酒的年纪我们再一起喝一杯蜂蜜酒。”米达麦亚只给自己的杯子里倒了半杯蜂蜜酒，给菲尼克斯的杯子里倒了果汁。  
“那你的意思是我们还会有机会一起过冬至日？”  
“只要你想和我这个没意思的老头子一起过冬至，我都会在这里。”

米达麦亚在费沙和边境星球之间往返的平稳生活过了两年，这让他甚至产生了一种“生活会这样下去”的错觉。之前对自己的从政之路抱有绝对悲观态度的希尔德·冯·玛林道夫在最新的选举中高票当选了她所在政党的党魁，米达麦亚时隔多年见证了自己之前在某一个加班的晚上说过的玩笑话成真，他也给希尔德发了一条消息。“祝贺我们未来的总理女士。”希尔德的回复只有一个词，谢谢。  
有不少人猜测米达麦亚会在卸任宇宙舰队总司令的职位后从政，无论是费沙、奥丁还是海尼森波利斯的记者都像看到了蜂蜜的蚂蚁一样将他围的水泄不通。“对不起，无可奉告。”成了他最近挂在嘴边的一句话。回到费沙后他一改十几年前的态度，按时到医生那里去报到，领回来一些各式各样的药片。有些药片是早上吃，有些是晚上，有些则必须饭后。  
给他的工作越来越少，如果说国防部和宇宙舰队是一个不标准的金字塔型结构，米达麦亚站在金字塔尖，现在却成了一个负责在会议已经讨论好的文件和决议上签字的闲人。有不少人们口口相传的流言蜚语说卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝是个野心家，他已经等不及正式接手军方一把手的位置，现在就想要架空沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚元帅，成为实际意义上的“一把手”。对于这一点，皮罗曾经公开反驳过，米达麦亚却什么也没说。  
“如果只是一次小型的边境骚动，我想不至于宇宙舰队副司令官亲自去‘剿匪’吧。”米达麦亚成功地戒掉了烟草，但仍然喜欢在抽屉里放一盒巧克力条。他丢给拜耶尔蓝一条巧克力，原先年轻的军官如今已经成为了军队中最有权力的一个人，而米达麦亚则发现镜子中自己的白发越来越多，眼角的皱纹也不能用“可能最近太累了”这种根本算不上理由的借口搪塞过去。“还是说迫不及待想让自己的新旗舰来一次远距离巡航？这么多年了你还是像二十多岁的小伙子一样，船造好了就在这里，它也不会第二天突然消失。”  
“总坐办公室我也得找个机会真正地舒展一下腿脚……而且他们军工集团说这艘新一代战舰‘里斯本’有多少多少技术改进，我想去验证一下他们是不是夸大其词来骗国防研发经费。上一代的‘珀西瓦尔’距现在已经十几年，他们最好搞了些跨时代的真家伙出来……”  
珀西瓦尔作为之前缪拉的旗舰，在缪拉卸任之后一直担任着巴拉特星域驻留军旗舰的功能。圆桌骑士的剑被留在远方，骑士卸下盔甲成了吟游诗人。  
“你是不是隐瞒了什么，卡尔？”  
“不，没有。”拜耶尔蓝几乎是条件反射一般地回答着。米达麦亚看着他的蓝色眼睛，“那现在你告诉我你隐瞒了什么内容。”  
拜耶尔蓝泄气般地叹了口气，“我以为你不是克斯拉先生。”宇宙舰队的副司令官点了点自己面前的屏幕，一份被标注为“绝密”的文件出现在两个人之间。“联邦安全情报局的消息，边境发生的不是对公众发布的骚乱，而是有长时间预谋的叛变，这次……”拜耶尔蓝的手有些紧张地攥成了拳，仿佛他还是在米达麦亚手下的分舰队指挥官。“这次我们必须要快速地平定叛乱，而且尽可能减小公众恐慌。”  
“这么大的事情，你们居然没有对我说。”  
“那时候你在边境星球休假，既然你已经把决策权交给了我……”拜耶尔蓝的蓝色眼睛盯着他，倒是让米达麦亚没理由地想起了询问他作业问题的菲尼克斯。“我认为我这样的决定是最有效的。”  
“你们又在这样……擅自替我做出‘为我好’的决定。但是卡尔，我相信你，不过这次你别把新战舰打得破破烂烂再开回来，那样又会有多少反对派的议员以此为借口抨击我们高企的军费开支了。”  
“一定。”

米达麦亚不清楚人在脱离了频繁的大型战争之后多久就会丧失对危险的敏锐嗅觉，即使他们是职业军人也一样。吉尔菲艾斯的悲剧是莱因哈特的噩梦，但这也困扰着当时在场的所有人。米达麦亚从未想过这种旧时代的阴谋会再次发生，可能是沉浸在相对稳定的环境中久了，对于声称自己已经放下武器的叛军也会抱有最大的信任。  
消息传到国防部的时候米达麦亚差点摔碎了手里拿着的咖啡杯。  
“最新的消息还没有发过来，长官。”他的秘书有些紧张地向他汇报着边境的军队已经发来的报告。相似的自杀性袭击，为什么这些悲剧总是在一遍一遍地重复。米达麦亚站在那里没有说话，他的秘书试探性地将另一份文件呈现在米达麦亚眼前。“关于追授拜耶尔蓝一级上将‘元帅’称号的提案……”  
“现在前方的情况还没更新，讨论这个太早了。”  
“新闻部门已经拟好了发言稿，这是刚刚结束的紧急会议中讨论的结果。”  
“我不知道我现在已经被紧急会议排除在外。”米达麦亚苦笑了两下，“是谁做的这项决定，德洛伊杰还是布劳希契，是真的以为我已经是要退休的‘吉祥物’了吗？”  
“长官，新闻发布会两个小时之后就要召开，您可以看一下这份发言稿……”  
“我不会去的，我看着那些曾经我手下的士兵打了那么多场战役，我不相信我最出色的部下之一会死于如此卑劣的行径。”  
他的秘书给他留了一些私人的空间，米达麦亚坐回到座位上，那些他以为自己已经好好地跨过去的坎如今又充斥着他的回忆，让他感到头疼。他看着那份文件上写的“卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝元帅”，随后拨通了自己的通讯，皮罗的声音响了起来，米达麦亚能听出来皮罗也在经历一段艰难的时间。“前方的情况到底怎么样了，你们就这样确定卡尔已经死了？”  
“只有最基本的情况说明，很多还在确定中……叛军的通讯干扰让情况更新速度很慢。我们是在做最坏的打算。”  
“这种时候你们想的是先召开新闻发布会而不是先去确定情况？”  
米达麦亚在这一瞬间有一种冲动，他想要冲到费沙的宇宙军港带领这自己的直属舰队奔赴战场，像他还年轻的时候一样，直接在战场上厮杀，用胜利来宣告谁才是赢家。而不是像现在这样，坐在办公桌前，听着那些时而真时而假的消息。他不确定现在的人狼号和新式战舰相比是否还有速度上的绝对优势，但是他至少可以看见——  
他不喜欢这场新闻发布会，或者后续的国防部新闻处的一系列声明。所有的文件里都在向民众塑造一个新时代的英雄形象，写这些煽动人心的文官似乎还在可惜拜耶尔蓝没有一个刻板印象中的“幸福家庭”，这样他们就能把他留下的妻子儿女拉到台前再去赚一波热泪。米达麦亚不合时宜地想到了希尔德对他说过的话，整个“新联邦”的人们都希望她做好皇帝的寡妇和孩子的母亲，她自己怎么想的并不重要。人们只想同情一个可怜的寡妇，这会让他们感觉自己的善良得到了宣泄。  
“你们是不是希望他真的死了，或者……如果他还活着，你们也会声称他死了，这对你们有什么好处？”  
米达麦亚这样质问着自己的秘书和新闻处的发言人。两位年纪尚轻的军人面对长官的质询一言不发。  
“你们害怕他成为篡权者，害怕他掌权之后清洗其他派系的人？我可以为卡尔担保，他不是那种人。”  
他似乎是唯一一个仍然相信自己的下属还活着的人。国防部新闻处的人们都开始着手为“拜耶尔蓝元帅”撰写悼词，并且用一种委婉的方式提醒米达麦亚，在葬礼上他是念悼词的那个人。一切像一部荒诞剧，让米达麦亚甚至有些想笑。终于有一天他忍不住去问皮罗，问他还愿不愿意和自己一起上战场。  
“当然，长官，我是您永远忠诚的下属。”皮罗就差当场给他敬礼，米达麦亚扯了扯自己的嘴角，转过身去看着自己办公室外面的费沙。费沙几乎一年一个样，他都快记不得自己刚来到这里的时候外面是什么样子了。“我们现在就去宇宙港，人狼应该还可以出港……你手下还有多少舰队，我们是否还能打一场胜仗回来过复活节？”  
“长官，军备部门曾经多次在报告中写过，人狼的维护成本已经……”皮罗沉默了一阵，似乎是不愿意说出这个结果，“军备部门在计划年底报废人狼号。”  
“它和我一样老了。”  
随后他们没有人说话，窗外费沙的街上渐渐亮起了灯。

复活节前的日子让人难熬。米达麦亚几乎没有过一次完整的睡眠，在睡梦中，那种让他感到窒息的溺水的梦境一次又一次将他冲上清醒的海滩。他看见人狼被船厂拆解成一堆碎块和材料，直到将要醒来时才发现被拆解的战舰名叫特里斯坦。  
他不清楚之前人类还在地球的时候，战士归来是否会有一个特定的时节。米达麦亚从医院回来之后直接去了国防部自己的办公室，他也没有那么多工作要忙，但是他也没有其他地方可以去。  
“长官，前线传来的消息。”他的秘书一进门就先给他敬了一个礼，这有些反常的动作让米达麦亚感到恐慌，究竟是怎样的消息。“拜耶尔蓝元帅的旗舰‘里斯本号’两天后将返回费沙宇宙港。”  
一切都是一出荒诞剧，如果卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝再晚回来一个星期，那他就能亲自参加自己在费沙的葬礼。国防部的紧急会议在晚上九点半召开，米达麦亚以自己身体欠佳为由躲过了这次内容没有任何营养的会议。据开会回来的皮罗说，会议开了三个小时，一直开到深夜，讨论内容的重点居然在“到底要不要收回给拜耶尔蓝的元帅称号，现在在民众心中，‘拜耶尔蓝元帅’已经成了一个固定搭配。”  
荒诞的葬礼变成了一次盛大的凯旋仪式，拜耶尔蓝被称为“剿灭边境叛军的英雄”。普通人对这件事的记忆就到此为止，没人会觉得几位军中高级军官的突然调离是一件“蹊跷”的事。“沃尔夫冈你不得不说，拜耶尔蓝那小子做的是一件正确的事。”克斯拉罕见地通过加密通讯和他联系，米达麦亚知道这位在联邦安全情报局已经兢兢业业工作了十余年的，被私下里成为“新联邦的情报头子”的前元帅指的是什么，新联邦成立以来，米达麦亚一直搁置了在军队中单独设立隶属于国防部的国防情报局的提议，“我们不需要那么多间谍……或者用你们的话来说，情报人员。”这是米达麦亚当时的答复，这项提案一直被搁置着，直到现在被拜耶尔蓝重新提出来。  
“我不希望这成为内部大清洗的开始。”  
“如果你相信他是一个正直的人，你就不必担心这一切。”克斯拉的声音稍稍停顿了一下，米达麦亚猜测他在那边叹了口气，“这么多年过去，你对政治依然无知……沃尔夫冈，你要知道，一个稳固的新联邦需要——”  
“需要有人去做这些，对不起，乌尔利，我总是称呼这些工作为‘脏活’。但是我不是对你或者其他人有偏见。”  
“在某种意义上是，比起在战场上，我们现在所做的一切称不上高尚。然而谁说所有的一切必须高尚？”  
米达麦亚苦笑了两声。他的办公室在国防部的最高层，从这里可以俯瞰窗外的费沙街景。夜晚的费沙是一个美丽的城市星球，远处的高楼透出里面的灯光，可能还有没下班的人在里面加班。他虽说站在国防部权力金字塔的最高层，然而下面发生的事情已经和他毫无关系。他能做的只有像看着费沙的夜晚灯火一样看着一切发生，灯光亮起，灯光熄灭。  
最终他没能继续乘着自己的旗舰人狼带着皮罗、拜耶尔蓝、德洛伊杰这些属下一起奔赴下一个战场。他在装备处的报告里得知了船厂拆解人狼的时间。“长官，您可以选择将人狼号送到费沙的博物馆……”他的秘书小心翼翼地提出了这个建议，米达麦亚摇了摇头。  
“把人狼放到弗里茨那家伙的‘王虎’旁边，我想我可能晚上会梦到和他吵架，然后莱因哈特罚了我们每人一个月的工资。”他叹了口气，“拆了吧，旧时代的战舰也该有它应该去的地方。”  
米达麦亚没有忍住，在一个午后自己前往了船厂。这里曾经是拆解报废的特里斯坦号的地方。船厂是隶属国防部的军工厂，正在操作机械的员工看到米达麦亚，停下手里的工作向他敬了个礼。“长官，请您注意安全。”  
这的确是一句实用的劝告，米达麦亚站在巨大的落地玻璃后面，看着那些机械臂熟练地拆解着宇宙战舰，他曾经的旗舰，和他去过无数星域的人狼号，现在和他一样老了，被丢进了历史的尘埃里。“它最终会怎样？”米达麦亚问出了这个问题，他见到过特里斯坦被拆解的场面，那时他感觉眼眶有些发酸，之后人狼就很少离开费沙的宇宙港。  
“可回收的材料会被用于新战舰的建造，不可回收的材料会被无害化处理。长官，如果您希望……船上一些可移动的家具可以送到您的官邸或者博物馆。”  
“算了，”他朝着船厂的技术人员摆了摆手，“我，或者博物馆都不需要它们。”


	8. Dasein 07

你很难判断一种情绪是否会在蛰伏多年之后转变成一种瘟疫。  
沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚对于自己的医生开出的“禁酒”的医嘱的遵循一直处于一种严格和松散的随机状态中。在这样一颗边境星球，你很难找到除去喝酒之外更好的打发时间的方式。  
他把冰块从冷柜里拿出来，放进准备好的玻璃杯里。冰块与玻璃杯碰撞发出叮叮当当的声音，这是夏至日，这颗边境星球的夏天比冬天更加难过，恒星散发出来的热量像是要把沙子都变成气体蒸发殆尽。于是一杯加了冰块的酒精饮料是快要死于干渴的人的“赎罪券”。米达麦亚在脑子里又迅速过了一遍今天需要准备的甜品的制作步骤，蓝莓果酱在地下室里放着，他决定在自己把蓝莓果酱彻底忘掉之前先把果酱拿出来。  
菲尼克斯对他说今天他们在学校里要表演一出戏剧，是地球古罗马时期的故事，菲尼克斯在戏剧中担任一个没几句台词的小角色，但是也可能会耽误他回家。米达麦亚对这个还在上中学的孩子说没关系，晚餐可以等他回来之后一起做。他在自己的记忆中搜索着，罗严塔尔只有那一次对自己提起过他的过去，因此米达麦亚并不知晓罗严塔尔是否在学校中也参加过类似的活动。他想到这一点的时候没有注意到自己露出了一个淡淡的笑容，如果奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔能够生活在现在的环境里，他也许不会在戏剧中只扮演一个配角。  
“如果一个人对另一个人提起自己的童年……那不是自我意识过剩就是对另一个人有好感。”缪拉不知道从哪里听来的“歪理邪说”突然大声地出现在他的记忆中，叫喊着。“小声一点，奈特哈尔。”他轻轻对着记忆中的缪拉说，而米达麦亚不认为罗严塔尔是个自我意识过剩的人，后一种可能他不想去想。  
之前菲尼克斯在学校的网球比赛中获得冠军的全息照片被他放到了客厅的展示架里，和他从费沙带过来的一些书籍资料一起。菲尼克斯喜欢读他带过来的植物图鉴，于是米达麦亚便把自己父亲当年的所有植物相关的图书都一股脑带来了这里。他路过客厅的时候又多看了两眼菲尼克斯拿起冠军奖牌时的全息照片。“我多希望你也能拥有这样的回忆，奥斯卡……”他小声说着，他知道这个罗严塔尔并不是他熟悉的那一个，当初他拒绝成为菲尼克斯·冯·罗严塔尔的监护人的原因也有这一点——他不希望另一个罗严塔尔的人生从一开始就和自己纠缠在一起，他不确定自己是否能在给予菲尼克斯一个“健康、正常”的童年的同时能够不去想如果另一个人也能拥有这样的生活，一切会不会不一样。  
“你总是说自己没有为人父母的资格，但是现在你的孩子不也是在快乐地生活着……”米达麦亚这句话说给了远方虚无的一个点，那里也许是客厅的墙壁，也许是窗外的沙丘，或者是被落日染红的天空。米达麦亚不确定这句话是说给罗严塔尔的，还是说给他自己的。“所以你说的很多话都不能当真。”  
他听到门口传来脚步声，菲尼克斯回来了，他知道。“夏至日快乐！”一个清晰的声音在房间里回响着，米达麦亚手里拿着蓝莓果酱从地下室里出来，“你也是，菲尼。”他这样回答，“学校怎么样？”  
“还可以。”菲尼克斯一边说着一边把运动鞋脱下来放到门口的鞋柜里，小孩子就这样只穿着袜子就踩在地板上。“历史剧也没有那么无聊，我帮你拿吧，沃尔夫。”  
当他的目光和这个十四岁孩子的目光相遇时，他看到了一双蓝色和黑色的眼睛。  
果酱瓶从他的手中掉落，摔到地上碎成一堆玻璃碎片和粘稠的果酱的混合体。米达麦亚愣在那里，“那不是他，”他这样在心里警告自己，“你看到的只是一个可悲的幻觉。”  
外面的阳光透过玻璃窗照在地板上，把蜂蜜色的地板照的有些发白。“天啊。”菲尼克斯小声地惊呼着，弯下腰去捡那些玻璃碎片，“你没事吧，沃尔夫？”  
他赶紧抓住了菲尼克斯的手，一片碎片割破了菲尼克斯的手指，血顺着伤口流了下来。“我没事。”他有些紧张地看着那个伤口，他不希望菲尼克斯受到任何伤害，哪怕是这样一个伤口。“我们别去管这些碎片了，让我们看看你的手指……”他转身去拿医药箱，除去自己的脚步声之外，他能听到自己的心跳在胸腔中隆隆作响。“那不是他，”他再一次警告自己，“他早就死了。”  
真相总是如此让人难过，并且鲜血淋漓。米达麦亚拿着医药箱回来，仔细地帮菲尼克斯处理着伤口，他不想去看那双眼睛——无论菲尼克斯到底是为什么把自己的蓝色眼珠变成了黑色，米达麦亚猜测这可能是戏剧表演的化妆，因为菲尼克斯头发上的发胶还没有被洗下去。  
有一件事他必须要和菲尼克斯说明，米达麦亚迟疑了一会儿，最终还是等到了晚餐的时候才开口。作为背景的新闻在播报边境的最新进展，自从拜耶尔蓝在军队内部开展了肃清叛乱分子的行动之后，边境的局势就一直是新联邦内部最大的不稳定因素。米达麦亚并没有想过去怪罪拜耶尔蓝的行动——总要有人做这件事，如果对潜在的危险放任不管，最后滋生的会是更大的麻烦。  
“菲尼克斯……”他清了清嗓子，“可能接下来我会有几个冬至日和夏至日无法和你一起过，对不起……”他需要回到费沙，去做一系列复杂的权力交割，可能会耗时几年，才能让自己真正地退出新联邦的权力中心。他已经手握剑柄太久了，这把沾满了血的剑最终要被交到继任者的手中。而米达麦亚要告诉接过权力和军队的人，很多时候，人们只能看到执剑者的一面，而看不到另一面。剑刃可以杀人，同样也能刺伤自己。  
“你要去哪里，沃尔夫？”  
菲尼克斯抬起头看着米达麦亚，他面前的那块蓝莓派吃了一半，嘴角也沾着一些蓝莓果酱。他用手背胡乱抹了抹自己的嘴，“你为什么每年都来这里过冬至和夏至？”  
“因为……我来履行和我朋友的一个约定。”米达麦亚把手交叠在一起，这也许就是那一刻，他对自己说，他已经试图逃避这个约定这么多年，现在就是将真相揭开的那一刻。它总会到来，在未来的某一点，把他未完全愈合的伤疤撕开。  
“你认识我父亲。”  
“是的，我认识你的父亲。”他不知道还能说些什么，也许真相就是这样简单的一句话。  
“告诉我他是什么样的一个人。”  
这个问题对于沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚来说无异于一场酷刑，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔是什么样的一个人，可能米达麦亚认识了他那么久也没有一个准确的答案。不过话说回来，又有谁能将另一个人用几个词语或者几句话来概括，人是那样复杂的生物，人生不是按照写好的剧本进行的表演……“这很难说，”他稍稍停顿了一下，似乎有沙子被风吹进了他的眼睛，他只觉得自己的眼睛有些疼，“他是一个自尊心极强的军人，”这句话并不是他自己说的，莱因哈特曾经给过奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔这样的评价，用他们共同的上司的评价总不会太过主观，“也是一个好朋友。”  
更多的词他说不出来，一个“朋友”已经足够说明一切，他也不敢说罗严塔尔对他来说意味着比朋友更多的东西……  
“我们纪念的不是战争，而是在战争中失去的一切。”他这句话并不是说给渴望得到回答的菲尼克斯的，是说给他自己。漫长的战争几乎让他一无所有，而战争结束后，尚未逝去的阴霾在继续吞噬着一切。他想到了把妻子儿女送回到奥丁的乌尔利·克斯拉，“我在做太多在别人看来‘肮脏’的工作，我不希望我的孩子在学校里被别人说，‘看，那就是情报头子家的小间谍’。”还有在费沙给自己判处了“终身监禁”的缪拉，这位他们曾经最年轻的元帅的头发也变得花白斑驳。缪拉这么多年来一直在为消除旧同盟和旧帝国居民之间的文化隔阂和敌意而奔走努力，无论是他参与筹办的展览还是他在写的书，都是为了这个目的。“这也许最后没有一点用处。”缪拉曾经 这样说过，“但是如果我不去试试，我可能会责备我自己，这就算是我在做一些‘自我感动’的事情吧。”在边境做一名农民的毕典菲尔特是他们中似乎最简单和快乐的一个。他的孩子可能会站在农场的南瓜地里，看着战舰在他们头顶掠过，兴奋地问自己的父亲，什么时候自己能乘上战舰，成为一名指挥官……  
“我想离开这里。”菲尼克斯的话让他感到一些恐慌，他一直以来在试图让菲尼克斯远离可能的危险，而这一次，他似乎已经无法阻止。

沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚无法拯救奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，但是这一次，他一定要拯救这一个罗严塔尔。  
无论是否会被后世的历史学家批判为“出于自己的私心”，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的确在幕后推动了这场海尼森波利斯学生叛乱的快速平息。“我们要给我们的年轻人以希望。”他在通讯中这样对拜耶尔蓝说，“这次我们不能牵连太多年轻人，否则我们种下的就只有仇恨的种子。”  
在通讯被关掉之后，米达麦亚站在自己的起居室的窗边，他现在住在费沙的郊外，也没有回到奥丁老家居住的想法。费沙又变得不一样了，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯纪念图书馆在当初刚刚建设的时候是费沙中心区一栋醒目的高层建筑，现在在新建筑的簇拥下显得有些渺小。在它旁边，新建的“和平纪念音乐厅”有着漂亮的白色外墙，这不由得让米达麦亚想起了伯伦希尔——它如今停在博物馆里，而不是宇宙港里。但是特里斯坦和人狼号都已经不复存在，它们被解体后，材料被用于建造新的宇宙战舰，或许有一些拆解过程中产生的灰尘被新战舰带到了宇宙中，成为了宇宙的一颗颗尘埃。  
他不由得想起了一个古老的，存在于地球时期的传说，人类修建一座能通向上帝居所的高塔，而神将他们的语言打乱，高塔尚未修成，而人与人之间也不能相互理解。就算现在人类早已在太空中生活了如此长的时间，巴别塔仍然未能建成，人类之间说的语言也不相通，更别提互相理解。隔阂一直都在，并会永远存在下去，而这就意味着和平只不过是几次战争之间短暂的喘息。  
“我也许应该去一次海尼森。”他这样对自己说，“是的，我应该去海尼森。”

当他还是一名军人的时候，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚就不喜欢海尼森波利斯，现在当他已经在军队卸任，彻底将权力移交给了更年轻的卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝之后，他对这个地方依旧没什么好感。“因为菲尼克斯曾经在这里读书。”米达麦亚这样宽慰自己，海尼森一年之前的骚乱让他想起新联邦创建伊始的那场动荡。历史总是在不断地自我重复。  
在那场动荡中他失去了一些东西，比如站在自己这边和自己共同为新联邦的建设而操劳的同僚，比如自己对政治最后一点天真的幻想。但这不是他不喜欢海尼森的唯一理由，在这之前他对这个地方就没有什么好感。  
海尼森波利斯和费沙很不一样，米达麦亚说不出自己对于费沙的感情，他不像缪拉一样出生在费沙，在费沙长大又在那里工作了很久。现在他倒是可以说自己在费沙工作了很久，但是费沙……米达麦亚不知道那里有什么东西是真正属于他自己的。  
这颗星球本身就是一个巨大的都市，和他熟悉的奥丁也不一样，它的居民总是行色匆匆。当米达麦亚路过海尼森波利斯的金融城区时，所有人的脚步像急行军一般，偶尔从他身边快步走过的人一边走还一边会在通讯系统里和不知道哪里的业务伙伴、上司或客户讨论新一轮的融资方案、矿石期货价格或者是对巴拉特星域新的经济政策对于整个股市的影响。米达麦亚像听天书一样地听着这些内容，他会说旧同盟的语言，但说的不好，不像缪拉或罗严塔尔，比克斯拉也比不过。只可能比毕典菲尔特稍稍好一点。于是他去金融城区的一家早餐店想喝杯咖啡，却发现自己站在队里，前面是烦躁的上班族，后面是要按照费沙时间作息的操盘手。每个人都只想赶快补充自己体内的咖啡因，一手刷掉信用点一手拿过一杯除了咖啡因含量一无所长的咖啡。只有他拿了咖啡之后还要在桌边坐着把它喝完而不是匆匆回到工作岗位上。  
这里不适合我，米达麦亚给海尼森波利斯的金融城区下了结论。他跳上随便开来的一辆轨道交通车，让海尼森波利斯的公共交通把他带到不知道的远方。车窗外，海尼森波利斯的海岸线慢慢地在视野中展开，离开金融城区后，海岸附近的区域深受艺术家和富豪的喜爱。这里比让人压抑的金融区显得温柔很多，海水慢慢冲刷着沙滩，留下一道又一道痕迹。  
他在海边发了一会儿呆，如果这一幕被拜耶尔蓝或者皮罗看到，他们很可能会大惊小怪神经过敏地以为他想要在海尼森的海水中将自己溺死。而缪拉会看着他的背影叹口气，告诉他在一个自由的世界中活着也需要太多的勇气。  
“有的时候我会像发疯一样去读那些地球时代的书，看那些书里写的……告诉人们要坚持，再坚持一会儿。当我合上书的时候我发现，我就要坚持不住了。”缪拉在卸任巴拉特星域驻留军总司令的第十年的某一个夜晚敲开了他官邸的门，带着一瓶烈酒。这不是罗严塔尔在登门拜访的时候会带的干邑，只是浓烈的酒精。几杯掺着冰块的烈酒被消耗殆尽后缪拉一只手撑着自己的脸，眼神迷茫地盯着远处一个虚无的点，含含糊糊地说着这句话。“你还能坚持多久，沃尔夫冈，如果我是你，我可能……”  
缪拉没说完，他太醉了，以至于第二天都记不得自己曾经说过什么。这也成了米达麦亚心中的一个疑团，“如果我是你，我可能……”缪拉在给他一个假设的可能，而这个假设到底是什么？  
海尼森波利斯的“太阳”渐渐消失在海平面之下。米达麦亚感觉到夹杂着咸味的风吹了起来，是时候离开了，他想，沿着海岸的步道一直走着，走到了一片安静的居民区。有一家亮着灯的餐厅似乎在轻轻地对他说“过来，走近一点，再近一点……”他遵从了这个声音的引导。推开门的瞬间，风铃声响起来，“您好。”一个有着浅金色头发的年轻女孩站在门口的桌子后面，示意他可以随意选择自己喜欢的座位。  
米达麦亚在一张铺着方格桌布的桌旁坐了下来，菜单上没什么太多的选择，看起来更像是家庭餐厅。他在费沙的时候很少自己下厨，不是在国防部的餐厅解决就是去快餐店随手抓一些食物。只有在边境的时候他才会给菲尼克斯准备夏至日和冬至日的餐食，所以来这种家庭餐厅对他来说也是一种少有的体验。  
他选了一些爱尔兰炖菜和薯角，但是比起菜单，一张放在桌子上的宣传页更让他感到好奇。是展览，更具体来说，是画展。米达麦亚拿起那张宣传页仔细地阅读着上面的内容，两种语言的介绍省去了他阅读的麻烦，“伤痕和转折”，这个画展的名字听起来不像是一个画展。他看到这个个人展的艺术家简介，夏洛特·菲莉丝·卡介伦，这个姓他有点眼熟，但是又不知道在哪里见到过。  
“您对这个展览有兴趣，先生？”浅金色头发的年轻女孩给他端了一杯加了冰块的气泡水，看到他在仔细地阅读那张宣传页，便轻轻地问他。“是，我没想到在海尼森波利斯还能看到费沙美术馆展览的宣传。”  
年轻女孩脸上露出了一个笑容，她把托盘放在一旁，歪着头端详着坐在那里的米达麦亚，“她是我的姐姐，妈妈让我把宣传页放在店里，如果有客人去费沙，可以去看姐姐的展览。”  
“我刚从费沙来到这里，希望我回到费沙的时候它还没结束。”  
“希望这样。”  
米达麦亚一边喝着这杯加了冰块的气泡水，一边继续端详着宣传页上列出的一些夏洛特·卡介伦的画作。有一幅画让他感觉哪里不对劲，里面的一个元素……这看起来像是很多很多年前自由行星同盟军第十三舰队的标志——不，这就是那个所谓“杨舰队”的标志。  
他在记忆中搜寻着这个让他感觉熟悉的姓，“卡介伦先生给了我一瓶海尼森波利斯出产的酒，等我休假回到费沙的时候我们聚一聚……弗里茨那家伙总是说想试试这边的酒精饮料。”缪拉的声音从遥远的记忆中传来，那时候他刚刚倒巴拉特星域任职，是一个平淡的晚上，缪拉在通讯那边絮絮叨叨地跟他讲自己在海尼森波利斯的生活。那个姓第一次被人提起，随后是在那份相关的战争罪起诉名单上……  
等到年轻的女孩把爱尔兰炖菜和薯角放到桌子上时，米达麦亚抓住这个时机抛出了自己的问题，听起来有些尖锐和不合时宜，“你们是自由行星同盟第十三舰队的军属，是吗？”  
被问到这个问题的女孩眨了眨自己的眼睛，似乎不知道该怎样回答，“是……但是现在我们只是在经营这家餐厅，先生。我们和政治还有军界没有联系。”  
“对不起，我不是那个意思。”米达麦亚赶忙这样澄清自己的说法，他不想给这一家人带来麻烦。如果这位夏洛特的父亲在十几年前的审判中被判有罪，那很有可能他们现在还没有等到父亲回家的那一天。  
“先生，您知道，这么多年来海尼森从来没有真正地‘平静’下来……无论是一年前的那件事……还是十几年前的事情。我们的确有很多不满，但是我们最想要的是能够和平地生活的权力。”  
“是啊……”米达麦亚叹了口气，他闻到了放到他桌上的爱尔兰炖菜的味道，也许人类所希望的从来都不是在战场上互相厮杀，而战争最开始的目的是为了活下去，最终变成了走向死亡。“等我回到费沙之后会去看这个展览。”

他回到费沙后，夏洛特·菲莉丝·卡介伦的展览已经结束了半月有余。米达麦亚在遗憾之际收到了缪拉给他的一通通讯，他看着全息通讯中缪拉愈显花白的头发，从心底开始祈祷着不是什么坏消息——奈特哈尔·缪拉已经有很长时间没有和他联系过了，如果不是什么重要的事情，他不认为缪拉只是要和他闲聊。“沃尔夫冈，”缪拉的声音听起来倒是比他上一次在自己家中醉酒的时候要轻松不少，“我希望你最近过得还不错。”  
“托你的福，还不错，我刚刚从海尼森波利斯回来。”  
他刚说完就有些后悔了，他不想让缪拉跌回到那些回忆的泥沼中。但是他没有在缪拉的眼神中察觉到痛苦，“我也计划去海尼森波利斯一次，看看我喜欢的咖啡馆是否还在……”  
“你最近过得怎么样？”  
“我去了伊谢尔伦。”这个回答让米达麦亚有些惊讶，他不知道缪拉为什么会去那个地方，“达斯提现在暂时住在那里，帮尤里安整理一些学校的档案，顺便继续写他的书。”  
“这……这真是……”米达麦亚不知道该怎么说，他并没有久别重逢的经验，也不知这时候是应该庆祝还是应该感伤。  
“沃尔夫冈，尤里安希望能邀请你去为杨威利纪念历史研究所的战史研究系毕业生们做一次讲座。”  
这是缪拉联系他的目的，米达麦亚知道菲尼克斯现在就读于杨威利纪念历史研究所，做一名战史研究系的学生。这出乎了他的意料，他一直认为菲尼克斯会做一名植物学家，而不是军人，不是历史研究者。就像亚历山大·冯·罗严克拉姆真的实现了他童年的理想，亚历山大报名了费沙的警察学校，正在成为一名警察的路上。  
“我应该说些什么，奈特哈尔，你知道我从来都不擅长这些……演讲什么的。”  
“说些你应该说出来的话。”缪拉的脸上露出了一个笑容，淡淡的，让他眼角的皱纹更加清晰，“在战争的历史面前，我们都是在不断重复着走进深渊的瞎子。”  
是的，人类在战争的历史面前都是可怜的瞎子。这句话被米达麦亚站在台上说出来的时候，台下有一瞬间死寂的沉默。他迅速地瞥了一眼坐在这间教室里的学生，菲尼克斯坐在一个并不显眼的位置，两个人的目光有一瞬间的相遇，“但这不意味着我们研究历史就没有意义，尤其是战争史。”他继续说着，却忽然想起今天是冬至日。  
“谢谢你，米达麦亚先生。”杨威利纪念历史研究所的名誉校长尤里安·敏兹在他结束了这场小型报告后和他道谢，并客气地邀请他和菲列特利加一起吃晚餐。“我知道这也许有些不礼貌……”他小心翼翼地说着，“但是，我想知道，在伊谢尔伦，你们是否庆祝冬至日？”  
尤里安疑惑地看着他，“不，我们并不庆祝冬至日，米达麦亚先生。”尤里安这样说着，“伊谢尔伦没有这样的传统。”  
“抱歉，替我向杨夫人表达我的谢意，冬至日对我来说有其他的意义……很抱歉我无法赴约。”  
他走在伊谢尔伦的小街道里，这里和他在伊谢尔伦服役的时候并没有太大的变化。有变化的是他自己。“菲尼克斯。”他看到了一个身影，是菲尼克斯，他看起来和他的父亲年轻时是如此相似，他们曾经一起在伊谢尔伦服役，也曾在许多个轮岗结束后的晚上去酒吧里喝两杯味道古怪的酒。“冬至日快乐！”  
“冬至日快乐，沃尔夫冈！”年轻人走到他的身边，脸上是抑制不住的笑，一些雪花落在菲尼克斯深褐色的头发上，米达麦亚这才发现伊谢尔伦的冬至日原来会下雪。  
“我们一起去喝一杯蜂蜜酒暖和一下怎么样？”米达麦亚指了指旁边的酒馆，这是他原先最喜欢的一家，他很庆幸这家酒馆还在开门营业。  
一杯威士忌喝两杯蜂蜜酒被端了上来，米达麦亚注意到了菲尼克斯疑惑的眼神落到了那杯威士忌上，“这是我欠他的一杯酒。”他说着，将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽。米达麦亚很确定菲尼克斯知道自己说的“他”是谁，加了冰块的威士忌对于伊谢尔伦的冬至日来说有些太冷了，“现在我们已经两清了。”他轻声说着，他知道这句话不会有人回答。  
“祝贺你从学校毕业，你的父亲会为你感到骄傲，我也为你感到骄傲。”他拿过那个盛着热蜂蜜酒的陶瓷杯子，和菲尼克斯的那杯碰了碰。  
当他离开酒馆的时候，伊谢尔伦的小巷地面上已经落了一层薄薄的雪。“快点回去吧。”他这样对年轻人说，菲尼克斯有些不舍地给了他一个拥抱，在准备转身离开的时候又回过头来用力地挥了挥手，“冬至日快乐！”年轻人用这句话道别，不是再见，也不是后会有期。米达麦亚看着那串延伸到远方的脚印，“是啊，冬至日快乐。”他说完，朝着另一个方向走去。


	9. Zeitspur 01

这本纸已经发黄的书的书脊上贴着一张“费沙齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯纪念图书馆”的标签。  
人类已经离开地球，进入太空生活了这么久的时间，却在图书馆如何管理纸质书这一点上毫无进步。古板的图书管理员会说这是一种传统，自地球时代就被每一位图书管理员恪守的传统。当费沙的图书管理员这样说的时候，前元帅奈特哈尔·缪拉产生了一种微妙的错觉——他并不是在和一位图书管理员说话，而是在和一位无比虔诚的神父说话，对方站的地方也不是在高高的纸质书架下面，而是站在巨大的神像脚下。  
“纸能够永久保存下去，那些虚拟的图书承载的文字和知识，离开了能源，就会变得什么都没有。”图书管理员这样说着，小心翼翼地递给他一本他申请借阅的纸质书。缪拉低头看了一眼，书页已经变得发黄、脆弱，书脊上也有了因为长年翻阅而产生的裂缝。他谢过了图书管理员，将书放进自己的背包里。他早已离开了军队，成为了又一个离开狮子泉的元帅。不过这个说法也并不严谨，如果只说离开狮子泉，那么他在离开费沙前往海尼森波利斯的那一刻就已经离开了。因此，他现在也并不享受先前“缪拉元帅”在图书借阅上的特权，比如可以和费沙大学的学者一样享受优先借阅和延期还书、更多的借阅权限和本数、无限制地使用图书馆的私人阅览室等。  
现在，他只能在自己位于费沙军事档案馆的小办公室里抓紧一切时间阅读这些借来的书籍。离开军队后，由于被克斯拉反复强调“没有一个人仔细看过”的保密条例限制，他只能暂时在费沙军事档案馆谋一个闲职，来熬过漫长的脱密期。后来，脱密期变得也没那么难熬，毕竟有更难熬的生活不知在哪个转角等着他。缪拉也渐渐习惯了这被在边境当农场主的毕典菲尔特称为“无聊”的档案馆生活，每天面对的不是未知的战局和政治，而是已经盖棺定论的历史，倒是让他觉得安心。  
通讯终端突然响了起来。  
缪拉摘下看书的时候戴上的眼镜，长时间的案头工作让他不得不和军人的出色视力说再见。“您有访客，缪拉先生。”通讯中的合成声色一听就是档案馆的访客系统自动发来的消息。缪拉看了一下自己的日程安排，没有提前预约的访客，那么会突然来访的是谁？  
“很抱歉突然打扰，缪拉先生。”现在新银河联邦的最高领导人希尔德·冯·马琳道夫女士站在他这间狭小的办公室门口，让军事档案馆的档案员有些惊异。他赶紧站起来，把手里拿的书倒扣到桌面上，书脊发出一声悲鸣。“不，不，马琳道夫女士，请坐。”缪拉快步走过去，为女士拉了一把扶手椅，现在屋子里满满当当，再来一个人怕是连转身的空间都没有。“我没想到您会在这个时候来档案馆。有什么可以为您效劳？”  
希尔德突然没有忍住笑了出来，这让她看起来更像是他记忆里皇帝身边的那位年轻幕僚，而不是现在的新联邦第一大党的党魁。“让我们收起这些没必要的客套吧，奈特哈尔，我只是收到了馆长的邀请来看新展厅的建设情况，顺便来拜访一下我的老朋友。”  
缪拉注意到了她的视线落到了桌上的那本倒扣的书上，这让缪拉感到有些莫名的焦躁。如果话题被扯到这本书，他不确定自己能做好回答的准备。  
“前几天我也去了纪念图书馆。”话题还是不可避免地引到了缪拉不想提及的方面上。他注意到了希尔德似乎不想说出那个名字，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。这位女党魁在年轻的时候曾经在吉尔菲艾斯的舰队上任职过，在她担任皇帝的幕僚之前。缪拉对于这两个人之间的友谊并没有直接的认识，他也仅仅是道听途说。“给亚历借了一些童话书，但是他好像更喜欢听‘警察先生’的故事。”  
缪拉干巴巴地笑了笑，他对于育儿和家庭话题一直不擅长，虽然他有弟弟和妹妹，在一个大家庭里长大，但是要真的让他说对于这些话题有什么心得体会，那可能比让他和毕典菲尔特一起去讨伐边境军阀还要难。“可能你要让克斯拉夫人少和亚历山大讲‘乌尔利的故事’，对于他来说这可能太早了。”  
“你在看什么书？我已经很久没有读过任何一本纸质书了，它们需要被细心保存，而我不是那种很有耐心的人。”  
“一本小说。”缪拉略有些敷衍地说，他没有说这是一本地球时期描述战后一代人生活的小说。他们现在所经历的和很久很久之前地球上的人类的经历是如此类似，以至于让人怀疑人类的历史是否总在一个封闭的迷宫中兜兜转转。“没什么特别的。”  
希尔德的好奇心并没有因为缪拉敷衍的回答而得到满足，她的目光依旧粘在那本旧书的封面上。“这是同盟语的小说。”她指出了一个事实，却像往房间里丢了一颗即将爆炸的炸弹。“说来惭愧，我的同盟语一直马马虎虎。”  
缪拉慌乱地把小说往旁边推了推，却不小心露出了他手腕上被衬衫袖子遮住的手环。希尔德的眉毛绞在一起，“他们还没有对你‘解禁’？还是每个月都要去‘冰箱’报到？”  
“显而易见，是的。”缪拉把手环继续用衬衫的袖子盖上，仿佛那里什么都没有。“我已经习惯了。至少不离开费沙，它看起来就像旧时代人们会戴的装饰品一样。”在面对两个都令人尴尬的话题的时候，选择那个略微不尴尬的话题是明智的选择。“我出生在费沙，马琳道夫女士，帝国和同盟的语言对我来说都不陌生。”  
“我听说，在旧地球时代，语言不仅仅是帝国语和同盟语两种。有许许多多的语言，人们之间很难相互理解。”  
“就算只有两种语言，人与人之间的理解也是一件很奢侈的东西。”他叹了口气，手腕上的手环盖在白色衬衫的袖子下面，像一个人畜无害的朴素首饰。但是这位前元帅知道，它是一个随身携带的监狱，他所在的位置信息会通过它实时发送给被费沙人称作“冰箱”的联邦安全局总部。如果他想要离开费沙，它就会直接发送警报。不过先前的元帅，现在的档案员也无法通过官方渠道离开费沙，他的旅行证件被直接注销，用联邦安全局的话说，等到他可以摘下手环的那一天也就可以自由在各个星域间旅行。“无论是我亲自经历过事件的还是现在我看的历史档案，无一不在向我证实这一点。”  
“真是遗憾。”  
“您一定有什么重要的事情要说，马琳道夫女士。”  
希尔德的脸上露出一个清浅的笑，让她的表情柔和了不少。缪拉在媒体上看到过她在一些政治场合上的形象，她看起来像是一座用白色大理石建成的高塔，是旧地球的神话中提到的人们想要建造的通往神居住之地的建筑。  
“我在想，你有没有兴趣做我的竞选办公室负责人。”  
“马琳道夫女士，我想联邦安全局不会希望您聘请我去做您的竞选办公室负责人。”他停顿了一下，似乎手腕上的手环在刺痛他的皮肤，“尤其是像我这种和海尼森波利斯有着‘非正常密切接触’的人。”  
“政治上没有那么多非黑即白，更多的是立场。奈特哈尔，如果你想，我倒是认为你会是一个非常出色的竞选团队主管。在费沙有很多你的支持者，毕竟你是写在孩子们的历史书上的人。”  
“很抱歉，马琳道夫女士，我不认为自己对政治有多大的兴趣。原先我想过成为一名作家，但是现在这个想法也变得越来越不现实。对于我来说，可能还是在这个地方当一个无聊的档案管理员更合适。”  
希尔德的嘴抿成了一条直线，她似乎是要想出更多的理由来说服缪拉。即使是在心理或者舆论的战场上，防守对于缪拉来说也不是什么难事。“马琳道夫女士，我十分感谢你对我的信任……只不过我真的对涉足政坛没有什么兴趣，我也没有那么多的精力。”  
“你从来都不是新联邦的罪犯，或者……嫌疑者。”希尔德的这句话让缪拉的心沉了一下，“看来‘冰箱’是把我当做罪犯在看待。”他在心里确认了这样一个想法，自海尼森波利斯的骚乱和军事法庭的审判结束后，联邦安全部门就对他不再信任。“如果你需要，我可以向乌尔利说明，免除你的旅行禁令和对你的监视。”  
“这也没什么，我目前暂时也没有想去的地方。”他叹了口气，如果时间倒退回到他刚刚来到海尼森波利斯的那一刻，他的心里或许有千万个星系想要去旅行，包括亚典波罗的姐姐说过的离海尼森不远的一颗行星，那里有漂亮的原野。而现在，他意识到自己永远无法真正离开费沙。他在这里出生长大，又在这颗行星上工作，还有很大的概率会被埋葬在这里。

希尔德离开之后缪拉再次打开了那本从齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯纪念图书馆借来的书。却发现自己一个字也看不下去。他把书收进包里，看了一眼时间，已经过了下班时间一个小时，现在回去也只能去公寓下面的便利店里买点速食当做晚餐了。  
离开军队之后，他搬离了位置不错的高级军官住宅区，现在住在那里的也只剩下了瓦列、克斯拉还有米达麦亚。当然这个说法并不严谨，米达麦亚大部分时间呆在国防部里，缪拉都怀疑他家里的家具上是否都落了一层灰。这里是费沙普通得不能再普通的一个街区，比起环境优雅的高级军官住宅区，这里更多的是普通人的烟火气。街角面包店和咖啡店的老板一开始还会惊讶他为什么会在这个街区买面包和咖啡，后来他们也渐渐知道了这位前元帅喜爱的面包和咖啡口味。一切似乎都在渐渐变得平淡，像在一碗牛奶中滴入一滴墨水，最后会变成一碗淡淡灰色的牛奶。  
当你能够把自己曾经的失败当成今天晚饭吃了什么一样对别人说出来时，那曾经的失败也就真的过去了。缪拉看着自己的通讯系统里尤里安发来的消息时，他这样想。尤里安依然住在伊谢尔伦，在那颗人造的天体中研究着人类战争的历史。这在某种意义上和他现在在做的是同样的事业。年轻的历史研究者发来了一条消息，告诉缪拉他在撰写一本关于“要塞对要塞”战役的专著，希望从他这里获得一些“旧帝国”角度的资料。  
“我承认那是我们一次非常惨痛的失败。”他用电子笔写下这一行话，眼神中却有一点淡淡的失落。每次当他在去军事档案馆上班的路上路过被费沙人称作最难申请入学的坎普将军纪念学校时，就会想起那场惨烈的战役。在战争中没有真正的赢家，他在离开军队后越来越清楚地认识到了这一点，当人们开始拿起武器，执剑相向时，双方就已经都输了。  
“我现在可以向你坦白，当时我非常急于战胜杨威利，甚至说要亲手杀了他。”  
“之后的事情你应该清楚，仇恨是没有意义的。”  
眼前的通讯屏幕变得模糊起来，缪拉似乎听到了一个熟悉的声音。这说来也奇怪，他真正与杨威利见面的次数一只手就能数过来，但是他却觉得杨威利的声音是如此熟悉。也许和他现在每天都在面对战争历史的档案有关。  
“抱歉，我把这本书落在了这里，尤里安总是说我随手把书乱放。”  
“应该道歉的是我，”记忆中的缪拉有些局促地站起来，他在结束了既定的“公务”之后到公共休息区为自己赚得一点点宝贵的休息时间，却在公共休息区的一张小桌子上看到了一本稀罕的纸质书。他自己之前并没有多少阅读纸质书的习惯，在银河帝国，电子阅读器早就取代了纸质书籍成了人们阅读文字的首要选择。但是鬼使神差一般，他拿起了这本用同盟语写成的纸本书，靠在并不太舒服的扶手椅里读了起来。  
直到他被书的主人的声音打断。  
“我基本上没怎么读过纸质书，”缪拉略带尴尬地解释着，那本有点卷了边的书又被放回到了桌子上，“更不用说同盟语写的书了。”  
“你的同盟语说的很不错。”杨威利淡淡地说着，却没有要拿走那本书的意思。“如果你喜欢这本书，我不介意将它借给你读。毕竟书的作用就是将其中的内容传递下去，如果一本书在我这里就停下来了，那也是一种遗憾。”  
“谢谢。”他真诚地说，这本书和他之前读过的书不同，它似乎是一本讲述旧地球时期的战争小说。缪拉在得知这本书属于杨威利时有些小小地惊讶，他在私下里听说杨威利是热爱历史的一个人，会读的书也应该会是那些大部头的历史书。  
不得不说这本书不属于“好读”的类型，无论是故事内容还是遣词造句，更不用说缪拉对于地球时代的旧同盟语本也不算十分精通。他有些悲哀地意识到，过了一个下午，他也只读了十几页。作者描绘的冬日的战场、落满了雪的大炮和通向战壕的雪径让他感觉有些陌生。他无法想象那样一幅场景，就像他也真的无法想象奥丁神如何用自己的眼睛换取智慧泉中的泉水。于是他有些胡乱地往后随意翻着，“世界打垮了每一个人，”他有些吃力地看着这半句话之后的内容，“于是有很多人在被打垮之余变得很坚强。”  
“我以为这里除了杨学长之外，没有第二个人会看这本书。”  
缪拉抬起头，忽然发现另一个人坐到了他的对面。这也难怪，他现在坐的位置是餐厅角落的一张桌子旁，而他手边的那半杯咖啡也已经凉了。杨舰队的分舰队指挥官坐在他的对面，橄榄绿色的眼睛盯着他手里的书，嘴角是一个意味不明的笑。“‘冬季一开始，雨便下个不停，而霍乱也跟着雨来了。瘟疫得到了控制，结果部队里只死了七千人。’这本书我只记得这几句，之前和杨一起读过，结果太无聊了我现在只能记得这么多。你不觉得吗，银河帝国的缪拉将军？”说话的人故意在他的姓和军衔上加重了读音，又似乎在强调“银河帝国”这个词组，这让缪拉感觉有些别扭。“我只读了一点，之前我没有什么机会接触旧同盟语写的小说。”  
“虽说是战争背景，但是实际上它是个爱情故事。”亚典波罗一只手撑着自己的下巴，绿色的眼睛似乎在偷偷打量着坐在自己对面的帝国将领，但是当缪拉的视线和他的目光对上的瞬间，缪拉发现他又马上装作自己在看那本书的封面。“我可以提前给你透露，他们最后没有‘幸福快乐地生活在一起’。”  
“谢谢。”缪拉不知道该说什么好，也许一句谢谢算是最礼貌的回答。亚典波罗似乎也意识到了自己说的不合时宜，稍稍清了清嗓子，“你要喝一杯茶吗？”这个话题转移地有些尴尬，“顺便一说，你的同盟语说的不错，我没想到你还能读旧同盟语的小说，出乎我的意料。”  
奈特哈尔·缪拉拒绝了一杯红茶，因为他不确定在晚餐之后喝一杯咖啡和一杯红茶是否会对他的睡眠造成不可逆的损伤。至于后一句话，他也不知怎么地，和面对杨威利的时候不同，这次他想要告诉坐在他对面，撑着脸偷偷打量他的人有关自己的过去。  
“我不算是一个‘正统的’银河帝国军人，因为我出生在费沙。”这段过去他很少对人提起，就算是对沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚这样出色的倾听对象也没有说过。他相信自己的上司，莱因哈特会调查过自己的过去，但是上司调查是一回事，自己说出来又是另一回事。“我的父亲在费沙有一个职位，因此我在费沙生活到五岁才回到奥丁。”  
坐在他对面的分舰队司令官似乎饶有兴趣地在听他讲述自己的童年，这给了他一些信心，于是他决定继续讲下去。“我在费沙隔壁的邻居来自同盟这边，他教了我同盟的语言，五岁之前我都是帝国语和同盟语混着说。回到奥丁生活之后我妈妈还告诫我不能和任何人说同盟语，否则宪兵队会找上门来。在士官学校毕业了我又回到了费沙，在费沙工作时又拾起了同盟语。”  
“有趣的经历。”这句话在缪拉听来有些敷衍。“看来他们派你过来是因为你是同盟语说的最好的一个将军？”  
“不，梅克林格将军说的比我好，我也不是很确定为什么派我来。”他说出了自己心中的疑惑，即使坐在对面的人是“敌方将领”，这在战略上是一项大忌。  
“你知道吗，如果一个人开始对另一个人倾诉自己的童年经历，那不是这个人自我意识过剩就是这个人对倾诉对象有好感，缪拉将军。”  
缪拉很确定自己有些尴尬地脸红，他在这一瞬间哑了嗓子，不知道该说些什么。对面的人眨了眨眼，“不过还是感谢你，缪拉将军，让我知道银河帝国的人不都是一群无聊的家伙。”说完这句话，分舰队的指挥官抓起自己放在桌上的帽子，离开了餐厅。  
这本书还是不适合自己。缪拉读到第三章的时候已经决定放弃这个冗长的“战争时期的爱情故事”。他也不准备将这本书带回自己的舰队，甚至带回费沙。于是他向杨威利表达了谢意，并将书物归原主。  
“达斯提跟我说，他发现第二个‘无聊的人’在看这本书，我要代他向你道歉。”  
“不，应该道歉的是我。”缪拉想到了之前对方说的关于自我意识过剩和对对方有好感的理论，感觉自己的脸又有点尴尬地发红，“我说的太多了。”  
“这他也对我提起来了，我觉得你并不需要道歉。”杨扯出了一个微笑，把缪拉还给他的书放回到书架上。“他之所以会这么说，一种可能是他对于自我意识过剩太敏感，另一种可能是他对于提起自己童年经历的人也有好感。”


	10. Zeitspur 02

备忘录提示他今天是还书的日子。  
缪拉特意向军事档案馆的馆长请了半天的假，要赶在图书馆关门之前把这本书还了。有的时候他会和馆长开玩笑一般地说，为什么科技已经如此发达，还纸质书还要人工借还。馆长用了和图书管理员相似的说法，“这是一种传统，”馆长盯着他看，似乎是在诧异他会质疑这种所谓的传统，“我们不应该去更改它。”  
当他走到齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯纪念图书馆前面的那一片开阔公园时，他像突然想起什么来一样，找到最近的一张长椅，坐下来从背包里拿出那本待归还的书。他匆匆地翻开泛黄的书页，在其中一页中拿出一张像是广告传单一样的纸片，并小心地放到自己装移动终端的袋子里。那是一张位于海尼森波利斯的咖啡馆的宣传单，上面写着“最新季节限量咖啡已上市”。  
只过了不到半分钟，缪拉又把它从袋子里拿了出来，仔细地看着上面用同盟语写成的每一个单词。“我知道你喜欢什么口味的咖啡了。”记忆中的那个声音轻轻地在他耳边说着，“等你下了班，我们去试一试这种限量咖啡怎么样。”  
每一个夏天都有属于它的故事，这是那家海尼森波利斯的咖啡馆为了推广自己的“夏季限量咖啡豆”相关产品写出的招徕顾客的说辞。就算是海尼森波利斯，咖啡馆也在试图用帝国语和同盟语两种语言书写放在店门口的小黑板。记忆中变成了所谓的“自由作家”的前同盟将军指着黑板上的两行字，让巴拉特星域的“总督”用帝国语读“每一个夏天都有属于它的故事”，并煞有介事地说“故事”这个词还是用同盟语说的好听，帝国语中的“故事”听起来就像是在两片面包中间夹了一块热的发烫的奶酪，如果不赶紧吞下去就会烫手。  
季节限量的咖啡豆被老板做成了冰咖啡，并配上了深蓝色的吸管来在视觉上让它看起来更加清凉。海尼森波利斯的夏天比费沙好过的多，缪拉在海尼森波利斯过第一个夏天的时候这样评价那里的气候，坐在他对面的人咬着吸管，透明杯子里的冰咖啡只剩下了一堆冰块。“又要分享你小时候在费沙的见闻了吗？”亚典波罗说着，把手里透明杯子中的冰块摇得哗哗响。缪拉稍稍笑了下，“是我说的太多，你终于听得不想听了？”  
“倒也没有。”亚典波罗终于停止折磨这杯冰块，手随意地放在木头桌子上，指尖还留着一点水印子。“毕竟我在海尼森波利斯一直生活到军校毕业，像你这种到处搬家的童年经历真的挺有趣的。不过我以为你们那边会限制居民的自由迁徙？”  
缪拉花了一点时间为他解释旧帝国时期的户籍政策和人口迁徙制度。“旧贵族当然拥有随意迁徙的特权，不过他们一般都会居住在自己的‘领地’或者奥丁。生活在旧贵族‘领地’中的农奴没有任何人身自由，自由农一般也不会离开自己的土地。政府公职人员则会根据职位的变动而在不同的地方居住。”  
“听起来你们倒是遏制了万恶的房地产行业，看看海尼森波利斯吧，多少人两辈子的财富都被房地产商吸走了。”亚典波罗说这句话的语气倒像是讽刺，讽刺万恶的房地产商和万恶的旧帝国农奴制度。  
“你这让住在海尼森波利斯‘总督府’里的我感到惭愧。”缪拉也喝完了自己的那杯冰咖啡，回到正题的“回忆童年”，“费沙在夏天的时候热得让人受不了，人工湖滩旁边总是挤满了人。我妈妈有的时候忙，就让我们邻居带着他们家的孩子和我一起去湖边堆沙子城堡。回家之后我对我妈妈说我堆了‘沙子城堡’，我妈妈以为我堆了一个‘沙子猫’。我邻居家的孩子说他总是分不清帝国语中的‘城堡’和‘钥匙’。”  
“伊谢尔伦的人工湖就没有湖滩。”  
“等到下一个夏天来的时候，我们不如去费沙的人工湖滩旁边堆‘沙子猫’，或者去奥丁附近的海洋行星钓螃蟹。”  
“你这是明显的工作量不饱和，‘总督先生’。”亚典波罗故意翘着脚向后靠在扶手椅上，绿色眼睛盯着对面的巴拉特星域驻留军司令官。私下里，亚典波罗会称呼他为“总督先生”，虽然他们都知道，按照现在的新联邦政策，巴拉特星域没有总督。只不过缪拉所在的驻留军司令部和配套住所在原来的“总督府”，他也就默认了这种像玩笑一样的称呼。“我要向沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚总司令弹劾你，行使我作为‘新联邦公民’的监督权。”  
下一个夏天到来的时候，奈特哈尔·缪拉一个人回到了费沙。他的辞呈被国防部批准，站在人工湖滩旁边，他看着几个孩子拿着小水桶和铲子堆沙子城堡。几个小孩混着说帝国语和同盟语，就像他小时候一样。  
“先生，先生，您能帮我把足球踢过来吗？”  
一个孩子的声音打断了他的沉思，缪拉注意到了自己脚边的足球。他把广告页收好，从长椅上起来，没有选择把球踢过去，而是更稳妥地讲足球拾起来，递给了踢球的小孩。  
“谢谢您，先生。”小孩说着，从他手里接过足球。这时一个军人打扮的家长领着身穿坎普将军纪念学校校服的孩子从他们身边路过，和踢球的小男孩年纪相仿的孩子眼巴巴地看着小男孩手里的足球。然而小孩却没有领情，“该死的条子。”他用同盟语小声地咒骂着，这句话的声音足够让缪拉听到。  
“他不是警察。”缪拉也不知道自己为什么要纠正这个孩子的话，“他穿的是直属于米达麦亚总司令的宇宙舰队军装。”  
“那也是‘帝国军’。没有一个好人。”小孩歪过头去，用更小声的话咒骂着。缪拉有些不解，这个孩子到底经历了什么，对国家机器有如此大的怨恨。  
“卡洛斯！”另一个声音从远处传来，小孩大声说了句，“在这里，妈妈！”缪拉这才知道他的名字，这个孩子不可能是之前银河帝国的居民，很有可能来自同盟的星域。随着新联邦的成立，联邦的居民有了在各个星域间迁徙的自由。只要在个人终端上提交申请，申请到纳税号码，就算这个星域的新居民。不过这也催生了曾经被亚典波罗大肆批判的“投机房地产商”，大量人口涌入海尼森波利斯、费沙、奥丁这样的星球，为了更高的薪水、更好的教育资源、更接近权力中心。费沙的常住居民比两年前多了百分之十五，住房价格则翻了一番，希尔德所在的政党正在以此为政策宣传点，意图推动保障性住房政策。  
“他不是帝国军，”缪拉继续说着，“现在已经没有了‘帝国军’，只有联邦宇宙舰队。他们是保护我们安全的人。”  
“不，他们是秘密警察，是杀人的坏蛋。”  
缪拉还想要纠正小男孩的说法，一位女士急匆匆地过来，“谢谢您，先生，”她说着，拉过小男孩的手，“向这位先生道谢，卡洛斯。”  
“妈，这位先生对我说那些该死的条子是保护我们安全的人。”  
她似乎想说什么，但是当她开口之前认出了这位好心人是之前巴拉特星域驻留军的司令官，狮子泉七元帅之一。“你说了什么不该说的话吗，卡洛斯？抱歉，先生，请您不要对别人说……卡洛斯只是一个小孩子，他……”  
“我不会对任何人说，您可以放心，女士。”缪拉说完，这对母子就沿着纪念图书馆前面绿地的小路快步离开了。他叹了口气，想到自己还要去还书。

他注意到了有一双眼睛在盯着他看。  
和杨威利的第一次会面即将结束之时，这位“魔术师”只是简单地将他送到门口。“希望我们下次见面的时候，和平就已经到了。”他听到这样的话，“是的，希望那个时候和平已经来了。”他也赞同这样的说法。  
他的目光落到了分舰队司令官的身上，露出了一个他认为十分真诚的笑，但是那双绿色眼睛却回避了他的视线。那是知道他童年经历的人，也是下次见面也许就在战场上相遇的人。  
战争留给他喘息的时间太少，以至于和同僚在一起喝一杯酒都变成了十分奢侈的一件事。米达麦亚是个绝佳的酒伴，但是旁边有罗严塔尔的时候，这个组合甚至要排在和毕典菲尔特一起喝酒之后。因此当缪拉走到酒馆里，发现桌边坐着米达麦亚和罗严塔尔的时候，他已经后悔自己为什么要这个时候来喝一杯了。  
“我不认为一切会这么快结束。”米达麦亚递给缪拉一杯加了冰块的威士忌，缪拉把玻璃酒杯放到桌上，并没有急于回答。罗严塔尔则是喝完了自己杯里的酒，把酒杯放在桌面上，摇晃着里面的冰块。他哼了一声，表示对这个说法的嘲弄。“结束与否，决定权不在我们手上。”  
这倒是一句实话，缪拉心想，但是在这里讨论与“那位先生”有关的话题未免有些危险。他听着米达麦亚和罗严塔尔讨论了一会儿这个危险的话题，不动声色地将话题引到了“毕典菲尔特今天没有来喝酒，是不是被梅克林格拉去和哪个电影明星约会了”上面，并在心里默默地对毕典菲尔特说了几次对不起。  
“那个家伙如果真的去和电影明星约会，”又一杯威士忌被酒保递给了罗严塔尔，“怕不是会被女人骗的团团转。”  
“别对弗里茨那么没有信心，”米达麦亚出来打圆场，“你应该希望我们的‘黑色枪骑兵’和漂亮的女明星在一起幸福快乐地生活着。”  
“这种话和谎言没有什么区别。”  
缪拉心不在焉地听着他俩在旁边争论，却想起了小的时候邻居的阿姨用同盟语给他讲的童话。“最后他们幸福快乐地生活在一起。”每一个童话都会有这样完美的结局，亲人团聚、爱人组成家庭、勇士战胜了恶魔、善良的穷人变得富有。有一个人对他说过，那本书最后的结局，两个人没有幸福快乐地生活在一起。  
他看到了罗严塔尔投向米达麦亚的目光，这种热切的目光他曾经见到过。他似乎知道了什么，又怕自己现在看到的，是自己曾经的镜像。

先前他们曾热切期盼的重逢并未到来。而奈特哈尔·缪拉也从未想过，与杨威利的再次相见会是在葬礼上。  
他并不擅长应对这种场合，很多话说出来未免显得空洞。之前见到的少年个头长高了不少，他也能看到压在这年轻肩膀上的重担。“像他这么大的时候，我还在费沙工作。”缪拉这样想着，他站在靠后的位置，葬礼的仪式已经结束，但是还有一些让人疲惫的“公务”在等着他。“那时候，我觉得自己能当上一艘驱逐舰的舰长就已经很不错了。我从未想过自己能当上将军。”  
缪拉趁着这段休息的时间到伊谢尔伦要塞的休息室去给自己放放风，自动门打开的时候，他闻到了一股呛人的烟味。他看着休息室墙上贴着的“禁烟”标志，皱了皱眉。一个身影靠着休息室的墙壁，烟雾是从那里传来的。他看到达斯提·亚典波罗手边的烟灰缸里堆满的烟屁股，不知道这位分舰队司令官消耗了多少烟草。亚典波罗看到他进来后，慌乱地熄灭了自己手里还在燃烧的香烟。“抱歉，”他干巴巴地说着，嗓子哑得像是塞满了沙子，“需要我把窗户打开吗？”  
“还是我来吧。”缪拉先一步过去打开了窗户，外面是黄昏，人工照明适时地调暗了光线，让外面的风景变得模糊。傍晚的凉风从窗户里吹进来，让他不禁打了个寒战。  
“要喝杯茶吗，缪拉将军？”  
“不，谢谢，”一杯茶不是现在的选择，缪拉想，但是他又加了一句，“请叫我奈特哈尔。”他现在不想强调自己是帝国军人的身份，尤其是在这种场合。先前期待的和平时期的会面变成了海滩上被潮汐带走的泡沫，消失得无影无踪。  
“如果你觉得我在这里抽烟很碍事，奈特哈尔，我可以把休息室让给你。”亚典波罗把重音放在了他的名字上，这是这个声音第一次说出他的名字，让他觉得有些新奇。“不，没有……”他稍稍停顿了一下，“需要我帮你做点什么吗？”  
“你能帮我什么……”亚典波罗说着，像是在问站在那里的缪拉，又像是自言自语。“过来陪我抽根烟吧。”亚典波罗从口袋里掏出一包有点被压瘪了的香烟，递给缪拉。缪拉的视线和他的视线相遇，缪拉看到那双绿色眼睛中混合在一起的悲痛色彩。“对不起，”他真诚地说着，“我真的不会抽烟。”  
“真是遗憾，你错过了多少人生的乐趣。”亚典波罗自嘲地说着，从烟盒里又拿出一根烟，叼着用火柴点燃。“这是不是很奇怪，我看着他们在哭，他们都在哭，我是不是也应该像他们一样落几滴眼泪？”他深深吸了口手里的烟，又吐出灰色的烟雾，“这又有什么意义……”  
“哭泣是宣泄自己感情的一种方式。”缪拉说完这句话，感觉自己像是一个无趣的、照本宣科的教授。“如果这能让你感觉好受一点，你也可以……”  
“算了，这没有意义，也不会让我感觉好受一点。”亚典波罗转过脸来，看着窗外模糊的黄昏。伊谢尔伦在努力模仿自然形成的白天和黑夜，让这里的居民忘记这是一个人造的天体。“菲列特利加说她准备把杨学长的一些书送给我……我在读军校的时候和他成立过一个读书会，只不过我没怎么好好读几本书。也许菲列特利加听他说过这件事。”亚典波罗脸上浮起了一个有些悲伤的笑，“既然这样，我看到了那本你之前读过的书。我想杨应该会希望你能读完它。”  
亚典波罗又抽完了一支烟，当他想继续用这种方法伤害自己的肺的时候，缪拉从他手里拿走了被压瘪的烟盒。他学着对方的样子点了一支，深吸了一口，却被呛得咳嗽。“既然不会抽烟就算了。”亚典波罗说着，目光黏在他的身上。  
“我是希望能让你少抽两支烟。”  
“你是想安慰我吗？”  
这个问题让缪拉哑口无言。他实在没有准备应对这个问题的答案。他点了点头，眼角还留着被呛出来的眼泪。  
“那从来都不是一本好读的书。”亚典波罗说着，缪拉猜应该是在说那本杨威利曾经借给过他，他并没有读完的战争爱情故事。“我不知道为什么杨会喜欢看那种书，和他平时会读的更无聊的历史大部头完全不同。但是现在我也没有机会去问他为什么了。”缪拉注意到亚典波罗的眼睛有些泛红，但是眼泪就是不往下掉。“凯瑟琳最后没有和弗瑞德里克在一起，她死了。”亚典波罗有些残忍地向他透露了故事最后的结局。“不过又说回来，我们最终都会死的，会在另一个世界相遇。”  
缪拉没有说话，他站在那里，看着旁边的人揉了揉自己的眼角。“如果你真的想让我感觉好一点……”亚典波罗说着，绿色眼睛看着他，“不如帮我一个忙。”  
“愿意效劳。”  
他刚说完，亚典波罗朝他那边走了两步，给了他一个松散的拥抱。  
“我想过几次……”亚典波罗的头靠在他的肩膀上，声音闷闷的，“我后悔在他出发之前没给他一个拥抱，或者让他保重……不过这一切都没有意义。无论我说什么……除非我和他一起登上那艘船。”  
缪拉不敢去想这种假设，亚典波罗的言外之意，如果前往另一个世界的不是杨威利，而是这位分舰队司令官，或者是他们一起前往也许并不存在的另一个世界……  
再次分别的时候，前来为他送行的不是杨威利，亚典波罗递给他那本他没有读完的书，随后扯了扯自己的嘴角。“下次再见面的时候我希望不是在另一场葬礼上。”亚典波罗这样说着，让缪拉感觉自己的心被狠狠扯了一下。“希望下次再见面的时候……和平已经到了。”他再次许下了这样的希望，并盼着这次希望不会落空。  
缪拉一回到自己的旗舰，就马上打开了这本书。他在书中的某一页里发现了夹着的一张字条，他不由得感叹这是一种多么古老而传统的方式，字条上写的是加密通讯的联系方式。  
他把字条收好，书却还摊开在这一页。“不会更糟糕的，”他看着那一页里的一行字，“没有比战争更糟糕的事情了。”

那张亚典波罗写的字条早就不知道被他放到了哪里。缪拉有些悲哀地发现，他其实并没有与对方相关的多少物品保存下来，可能除去那本杨威利流下来的书，其他一无所有。他站在午后的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯纪念图书馆的门口，看着这栋漂亮的红砖建筑，忽然想起了亚典波罗的字条所在的书页中的这句话。  
“当然有比战争更糟糕的事情。”缪拉像自言自语一样地轻声说着，“战争结束后的日子比战争还要难熬。”  
他走上十二级台阶，图书馆的门自动打开了。阳光透过巨大的玻璃窗照到地面上，把影子拉得细长。一切看起来都是如此平静、美好，就像那些童话故事最后所说的，“幸福快乐地生活在一起”。他把书还给管理员，看着管理员像保存金子一样把书放到“已还”的窗口里。“我能借一本这位作家的书吗？”缪拉说着，在借书系统中敲下了那位地球时代的作家的名字。图书管理员看着出现的清单，有好几本都显示的“在库”。  
“个人来说，我推荐你看这本。”图书管理员指了指其中的一本，“我不知道你对于旧同盟语掌握了多少，他的书都不算好读。这本可能是最简单的一本了。”  
“谢谢，有其他人也这样评价过他的作品。我……想要试一试。”  
他从图书管理员手里拿过了一本更加薄、更加旧的书，并收到了图书管理员“千万要把它保存好”的叮嘱。当他再次路过图书馆前面的绿地公园时，他又坐到那张长椅上，打开这本薄薄的册子，“我希望不再斗了，”他盯着这一行字，又像想起了什么一样，从自己的背包中拿出那张海尼森波利斯的咖啡馆的广告页，把它夹在了这一页的位置上，“我多么希望不必再斗了”。


	11. Zeitspur 03

费沙的天气预报本来说今天降水概率很小，但是在下班的时候，雨开始下了起来，像是要故意给可怜的上班族增添回家的麻烦。缪拉本来计划步行回家，在路上买好晚饭需要的食材。结果这场突如其来的雨打乱了他所有的计划。他悲哀地发现自己并没有在包里带伞的习惯，作为在费沙生活过不短时间的老费沙居民，缪拉深知这颗星球的气候属于炎热干燥的类型，夏日里突然的降水属于小概率事件。  
“看来今天没法去面包店里买黑麦面包了。”他自言自语着，准备放弃原有的路线，走一条更近的近路回家。  
这就意味着他需要穿过费沙的和平纪念公墓。  
新帝国唯一的皇帝葬在这里，和之后为新联邦做出过突出贡献的公民一起。逝者能被安葬在和平纪念公墓的条件十分严苛，甚至有争议的人选还要经过公民的投票决定。现在，银河联邦的公民们基本上达成了这样的共识，死后被安葬在和平纪念公墓，代表着对生前贡献的肯定。  
雨越下越大，缪拉把自己的背包抱在前面，甚至想要脱下外套盖在背包上。包里装着他从齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯纪念图书馆借来的书，如果书被淋湿了，赔偿金不说，这对于已经算是半个书籍爱好者的缪拉来说也是一件让人心痛的事。雨水模糊了他的视线，他甚至看不清和平纪念公墓里那些零散的墓碑和雕塑。皇帝的墓碑是白色的，总是让他在恍惚间想起伯伦希尔。那艘漂亮的白色战舰被放在博物馆里，不像他的珀西瓦尔，现在已经是信任巴拉特星域驻留军司令官的旗舰。  
“你看起来糟透了。”有人走到他的身边，替他撑了一把伞。在看清楚身边的人是谁之后，缪拉先是吃了一惊，随后又赶快从对方手里拿过那把伞。“安妮罗杰女士，我没注意到你在这里。”  
“我去学校把亚历山大接回家，突然就想来这里走走，没想到雨就下了起来。”她轻轻地说着，目光似乎注视着在雨幕中显得模糊的一个点。“我也没想到会在这里遇到你，奈特哈尔。最近过的怎么样？”  
“和平时一样。”这种回答既不属于“过得不错”，也不属于“过得不好”。只不过是在重复之前的生活，缪拉这样想着，他自己也不知道这属于好，还是不好。“我也没想到今天的雨会下得这么大。我没有出门带伞的习惯。”  
“这种天气倒是让我想起奥丁。”安妮罗杰和他一起向前走着，缪拉认为自己应该贯彻绅士精神，把女士送回家，毕竟自己现在能免于雨淋还要感谢安妮罗杰的伞。“奥丁的夏天总是会有这样的雨，一直下个不停。”  
他不知道该回答什么，只是继续撑着伞。渐渐地，皇帝白色的墓碑已经在他们眼前了。“我也不知道为什么，认为今天应该来这里……”她说着，伸手摸了摸白色大理石上刻着的文字。“在奥丁的时候，莱因哈特也会偶尔忘记带伞，回到家的时候像淋湿的小鸟一样。那个时候他只是这么高的一个小孩。”她说着，在不高的地方比划了比划。缪拉在她微笑着的脸上看出了一点点悲哀，在怀念过去的时候，人总是会先怀念那些快乐的记忆。她突然话锋一转，“我听希尔德说，你再次拒绝了出任她的竞选办公室负责人的提议？”  
“是的。”缪拉叹了口气，四年前的选举他就已经拒绝了一次希尔德让他出任竞选办公室负责人的提议，四年后，他依然不觉得自己会步入政坛。“我不适合从政，我也许会把事情搞得一团糟。这样对我和其他人都好。”  
安妮罗杰和莱因哈特相似的蓝色眼睛看着他手腕上依旧没有摘下去的手环，这让缪拉心里有些发毛，这看起来就像是莱因哈特在凝视着他一样。  
“如果是莱因哈特，”安妮罗杰这样说着，“我也不认为他适合现在的政坛。”  
“希尔德说过，政治上很少有对错，更多的是立场。”  
“这也是为什么我当时希望亚历山大能够做一个普通的孩子，不是什么‘皇帝的儿子’、‘王储’、‘帝国的接班人’。没有人生来就适合某一个职业，更何况‘皇帝’这种一辈子的工作。”她稍稍停了停，像是想起什么有趣的事情，脸上的悲哀变得淡了，“亚历山大说他想做一个警察，就像莱因哈特小的时候说过他想做一个宇宙飞行员一样。我想我应该让他放学后经常去克斯拉先生家玩，这样我也能多一点自己的时间。”  
“不过就算是当警察，也最好别让他去乌尔利的职位……”缪拉生硬地回答着，他察觉到了安妮罗杰蓝色眼睛中闪过的一点慌张，那双蓝眼睛的目光又一次落在了他的手环上。“抱歉，”她轻轻地说着，“我不该提这件事。”  
“没什么，我已经习惯了。”这句话他也说的快习惯了，对希尔德说、对米达麦亚说，如今又要对安妮罗杰说。“我现在没有什么出门旅行的需求。”  
“他们对你的监控时间太长了，就算是脱密期，也早就该到期了。”安妮罗杰的目光落回到了白色大理石做成的墓碑上，那上面刻着莱因哈特的名字。缪拉也同样盯着那些字母，他依旧不习惯用这些刻在石头上的字母来代替他曾经的上司，或者说，某种意义上的朋友。“军事法庭审判的不仅仅是那些上了法庭的人。”他说着，学着安妮罗杰的样子，伸手碰了碰冰凉且被雨水打湿的墓碑。“等到那些监狱里的人被释放，我的脱密期就到头了。”  
“如果希尔德能够连任，我相信她能够推动这一项议程，为他们减刑。这是争取巴拉特星域和摇摆星域的选票的一个好方法。”  
“安妮罗杰，”他甚至没有使用尊称或者在后面加上“女士”，“我现在不想谈有关政治的话题。”  
“是啊，又有谁真正喜欢政治，除非那些对权力上瘾的可怜人。”

他将安妮罗杰送回家，在公寓楼的门口向她道别。“等到下次见面的时候，把伞还给我就好。”她这样说，缪拉也只好接受了这把明显就是女士伞的应急物。走在回家的路上，费沙街道上的路灯渐渐亮了起来，在雨里那些橙黄色的灯光也有些模糊，带着好看的光晕。缪拉叹了口气，回到家的时候他急忙把伞撑开放到阳台上，又打开自己的背包，再三确认书没有被雨水打湿后他终于松了口气。  
因为这场雨，他没能去面包店买到黑麦面包，就只能在自己的冰箱里找一些速食意面来填饱肚子。“我们的‘总督先生’也不得不吃速食填饱肚子啊，这让那些一直都等着抓到你‘奢侈腐败’证据的海尼森波利斯记者们知道了得多伤心。”亚典波罗曾经这样评价过他的这种饮食习惯，“别叫我‘总督先生’，达斯提。”他这样回答，却又看着微波炉里的速食意面高兴不起来，海尼森波利斯的事务并不像他想象的那么简单，好几天他都错过了驻留军餐厅的晚餐，只能回到自己的住所去吃速食意面。“如果再这样下去，我得告诉餐厅每天帮我留一份晚餐了。我怀疑我会患上维生素缺乏症。”  
“那倒不会。”亚典波罗的声音从通讯器里传来，他似乎也在自己的公寓里熬夜整理书稿。“你这个年纪的成年人，就算一个星期只吃速食意面也不会因为维生素缺乏而住院，倒是可能会牙疼。”他像是炫耀一样，朝着屏幕那边的缪拉晃了晃自己手里拿着的一个苹果，照着最红的那一面狠狠地咬了一口。“你不妨加班的时候让你的秘书帮你准备几个苹果。”  
“他是我的秘书，不是我的保姆，让秘书做这种事难道不就是海尼森波利斯记者们口中的‘奢侈腐败’、‘滥用权力’。我忙完这一阵会稍微轻松一点，卡介伦先生邀请我去参加他的家庭聚餐。”  
“那你就可以尝到他夫人做的菜了，不得不说，我建议你们派餐厅的大厨去和卡介伦夫人好好学习一下。那可能是整个海尼森波利斯最好吃的饭。”  
“那我可真的要好好期待一下。”  
“不过出乎我的意料，奈特哈尔你作为家里最大的孩子，又有那么多弟弟妹妹，居然在做饭这一点上和我差不多。我大姐和二姐可是能媲美海尼森波利斯高档餐厅厨师的烹饪水准。”  
他抓了抓自己的浅色头发，“我只是没有时间下厨，我还没去军校的时候可是每天都要负责弟弟妹妹们的晚餐。”  
“你的弟弟妹妹们还好吗？什么时候你可以把他们接来海尼森波利斯度假……哦，还是算了吧，这里不是什么合适的度假胜地。那不如等到合适的时候你可以邀请他们来巴拉特星域最有名的度假星球，那里冬天的滑雪场——”  
微波炉加热完成的提示音打断了他的回忆。缪拉从微波炉里拿出已经被加热好的速食意面，小心翼翼地用叉子搅拌里面的红酱。也许是因为今天淋了雨，手环有点漏电，他总觉得自己的手腕有些微微被电流刺到的疼痛。他又叹了口气，明天去“冰箱”报到，顺便维修一下。他这样想着，给自己又接了一杯水管里的自来水，速食意面吃得他喉咙发干。  
第二天，他回到军事档案馆上班，把安妮罗杰借给他的伞也放进了随身的背包里。他思考着要不要下班的时候专程去安妮罗杰那里把伞还给她，毕竟他也不知道下次他们的“偶然相遇”会是什么时候。  
这一天是军事档案馆的“校园日”，不少费沙的学校组织学生们来这里参观，美名其曰“和平教育”。档案馆里人手不够，缪拉也就临时客串了一把讲解员的工作。在正式上岗前，他在洗手间的镜子里整理着自己的衣领，让挂在脖子上的“讲解员”牌子显得不那么突兀。然而更突兀的是他头发里越来越多的白发，他又仔细地把那些白发藏好。德瑞文兹曾经来档案馆看他，一见面就惊讶地指出自己曾经的上司花白的头发快让他认不出来。缪拉也只得苦笑，“看来文字工作就是让人老得快。”他这样回答，而真正的理由他们都明白。  
“回廊会战……”他看着向他提问的小学生模样的孩子的眼睛，“你不能说毕典菲尔特将军鲁莽而一无是处。”他平静地说着，却感觉自己吞下了一大块冰块。军事档案馆的解说员在讲解的时候不得带有任何个人立场或者感情倾向，只能客观叙述事实。“双方都承受了巨大的损失，这和任何一场战役一样，没有一方是真正的赢家。”  
“缪拉元帅！”另一个孩子认出了他，缪拉做了一个“小点声”的手势，他不想把所有人的目光都聚焦在他自己身上。“如果当时搭档黑色枪骑兵舰队的是你的舰队，回廊会战的结果会有不同吗？”  
他的心一沉，这个话题在很久之前他和亚典波罗喝得有些醉醺醺的时候讨论过。那时候他们一开始只是用空了的啤酒罐当做分舰队在桌子上“纸上谈兵”，进行一场虚拟的战役讨论。随着他们越喝越多，这场本不存在的战役就开始向第十一次回廊会战靠拢。“你会怎么做，奈特哈尔，会舍弃自己营救黑色枪骑兵的那个家伙吗？”  
“我会在一开始就阻止弗里茨。”他把两个啤酒罐拿的远了一点，“但也许我会和法伦海特元帅一样。”  
“我不会手下留情的。如果我击沉了你的舰队，那可能是我履历中最光辉的一页。”  
亚典波罗靠着他的肩膀，说的话听起来像是十年前的“学生革命家”。缪拉又拉开了一罐啤酒的拉环，海尼森波利斯的啤酒喝起来和费沙还有奥丁的酒味道都不一样。“那你看到的就只能是我的墓碑了。”  
“我会为你悲伤一秒钟，你会是一个值得尊敬的对手。”  
“缪拉元帅？”  
他回过神来，那个孩子依旧眼巴巴地看着他。“不会，我会和法伦海特元帅做出一样的选择。”他的回答和之前一样，后半句话他没有说出来，“现在想想，死在那里也未尝不是一个好的结局。死在杨威利这个令人尊敬的对手手里，在狭窄的回廊里变成宇宙中的尘埃，总比死在养护所的病床上，埋进土里要好。”  
“你觉得这是毕典菲尔特元帅的失误吗？缪拉元帅？”  
“不，战争的结果不会因为一个，或者两个指挥官的决策而有多大的改变。我必须要承认，我们当时面对的是太过出色的对手。”  
“现在那些杀死法伦海特元帅的凶手们得到了审判。”那个孩子说的话让缪拉惊恐地睁大了眼睛，他迅速地看了一眼这些孩子们胸前别着的校徽和穿的制服，这是坎普将军纪念学校的学生们，而这个孩子很有可能是前帝国军人的家属。  
“这是谁对你说的。”他没有忍住，把这个问题脱口而出，马上他就后悔了。“我的爸爸，他经历过第十一次回廊会战，他曾经是法伦海特元帅舰队的一员。”那个孩子说的时候满脸都是骄傲的神色，有几个其他的孩子用崇拜的眼神看着他。“没有人是战争真正的赢家，”缪拉都没有意识到自己提高了音量，“这就是为什么学校要来这里做‘和平教育’，为了让我们知道战争带来的伤痛。”  
孩子们似乎被他吓到了，不动声色地向后退了退。“缪拉元帅。”另一个声音从他的身后传来，他回过头去，卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝站在他身后。缪拉伸出手想和他握手，但是同时，拜耶尔蓝直接给他敬了一个礼。  
“卡尔，”他学着米达麦亚对这位年轻的一级上将的称呼，“别叫我‘元帅’，我已经退伍好多年了。”  
拜耶尔蓝把手放下来，紧紧地握了握他伸过来的手。“您最近怎么样，缪拉先生？”  
“和原来一样。”又是这种回答，“你呢，卡尔，国防部是不是给了你太多的任务，我都看到你的黑眼圈了。”  
“是啊，‘和平教育’这种公务也要我来做宣传大使，沃尔夫真的以为我是不用睡觉的。”拜耶尔蓝抱怨着，但是缪拉却没在他的语气中听到多少不满。“孩子们，你们能不能把讲解员先生借我，自己去看看这些展览？”拜耶尔蓝似乎很擅长哄孩子了，孩子们说着“好的，卡尔叔叔，”随后就四散离开了。  
“看来沃尔夫冈给你安排的‘福利院志愿服务’效果不错，你要是不想当兵了会是一个出色的保育员。”  
“你快饶了我吧，缪拉先生，那个小鬼简直就是我的噩梦。”拜耶尔蓝和他一起在另一个稍微安静一点的区域里的露台里找了个角落偷懒，“照顾孩子比打仗难多了。”  
“是啊，打仗反而是最简单的一件事，不是吗？”  
“我听到了你刚才说第十一次回廊会战。”拜耶尔蓝回过头来看着他，“你说你会和法伦海特元帅做同样的决策。”  
“如果换成你，你会这样做吗？”  
“我会绝对服从长官的命令。”  
“这不是让你服从长官的命令，卡尔，这是让你自己做决策。”缪拉轻轻叹了口气，他当然知道拜耶尔蓝所说的长官是谁。这位年轻的将军认同的长官只有米达麦亚。“总有一天你需要自己做所有的决策，而不是听沃尔夫冈给你的命令。等到你当上国防部总司令的那一天，整个联邦的宇宙舰队都要听从你的指挥。”  
“当时你为什么要去巴拉特星域做驻留军的司令官？当时大家几乎都认为你会是下一任国防部总司令。你知道吗，甚至有小道消息说你和沃尔夫不和。”  
“想知道原因吗，小鬼头。”这个称呼是原来他和米达麦亚在聊天提到拜耶尔蓝的时候会说的，现在拿来称呼国防部的二把手似乎不太合适。他把自己的衬衫袖子向上拉了拉，露出了手腕上戴着的手环，“这就是原因。”  
“所以传言是真的，你和伊谢尔伦的共和革命军……”  
“不，我并不支持他们的立场，或者是主张……我只是……”他没有继续往下说，拜耶尔蓝看着他，眨了眨眼，“沃尔夫曾经对我说过，爱是盲目的，它没有政治主张或者边界，我们只不过是遇到了适合自己的两万四千分之一。”

在应对完了让人头疼的“和平教育”校园开放日后，缪拉终于能结束自己的加班。他想起来自己应该去把伞还给安妮罗杰，低头看了一眼时间，如果想要在天完全黑下来之前赶到安妮罗杰的公寓，那只能再次穿过和平纪念公墓。  
穿过和平纪念公墓的时候他再次在莱因哈特的墓碑前停留了片刻。有一束花摆在墓碑脚下，是白色的花束，他不知道这是谁放在这里的。  
和达斯提·亚典波罗的再次见面又是在葬礼的时候。即使他们会通过加密通讯聊除去战争和政治的任何话题，见面也不是一件容易的事。尤里安·敏兹也来参加了皇帝的葬礼，缪拉清楚这个年轻人也有其他的公务，希尔德和米达麦亚在谋划的事他相信其中也有这个年轻人的意见。亚典波罗作为陪同人员，第一次来到费沙，缪拉没有穿军装，穿的是黑色的衣服，皇帝官方的葬礼已经结束，剩下的是一些民间的吊唁活动，他也就没必要穿军装。  
“我们还是在葬礼的时候见面了。”亚典波罗见到他的第一句话就是这个，缪拉苦笑了一下，伸出手，亚典波罗随意地握了握他的手指，“费沙的天气总是这样吗？”  
他抬起头看着天空中堆积的雨云，摇了摇头，“不，这种天气很少见，在费沙你不需要随身带伞。”  
“我没想到你会来。”他们一起走到新落成的墓园门口，前来吊唁的人已经少了很多，黄昏时分，灯也渐渐亮了起来。“你说过你可能是整个宇宙中最痛恨‘皇帝’的人。”  
亚典波罗把一束白色的花放在墓碑前面，他们一同沉默了一会儿。白色大理石上刻着皇帝的名字。“我痛恨的是‘皇帝’这个位置，而我来吊唁的是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆先生。我不得不承认他是一个伟大的对手。”  
“可能以后我们将再也没有‘皇帝’了。”  
“是啊，所以我来参加他的葬礼，不是皇帝，他是一个值得尊敬的军人。执着地恨一个不会继续存在的头衔是没有意义的，你说是吗，奈特哈尔。”  
“没错。”  
后面有零零散散有些人向白色的墓碑献花，亚典波罗和缪拉呆了一会儿之后离开了墓园。亚典波罗伸出手攥住了缪拉的手指，缪拉愣了一下，随后回握住了对方的手。  
缪拉把海尼森波利斯来的访客送回到他们在费沙临时落脚的地方。“要上来喝杯咖啡吗，奈特哈尔？”亚典波罗这样说着，手揣在自己的口袋里。缪拉有些惊讶，这是晚餐时分，他不觉得晚上喝咖啡有助于睡眠。  
“算了吧，我没有在晚上喝咖啡的习惯。等到明天早上我可以约你来喝一杯早餐咖啡。”  
亚典波罗撇了撇嘴，这在缪拉看来像是罗严塔尔曾经会出现的那种嘲讽的笑，他不知道自己哪里说错了。“在地球时代，对穷人来说，在饭后喝不起咖啡，就只能用上床来代替。”海尼森波利斯的访客停顿了一下，似乎在欣赏他脸上泛起的红色，“所以，对于我这种都没有退休金的穷人，你不考虑来我这里喝一杯咖啡吗，缪拉元帅？”  
他们在早上一起喝了一杯真正的咖啡，不过没有去缪拉在费沙喜欢的那家咖啡馆，元帅亲自动手摆弄咖啡壶，煮了两杯勉强比泥浆水好一点的咖啡。昨天晚上下了雨，早上的阳光透过窗户照在地板上，风还有些凉。亚典波罗喝了一口他煮的咖啡，信誓旦旦地评价这比杨亲手泡的茶还要糟糕。说完，他们陷入了一阵沉默。亚典波罗过来吻他，亲吻中还有咖啡的味道。  
“你介意我抽一根烟吗？”亚典波罗问他，声音有些发哑。他摇摇头，看着亚典波罗抓起放在桌上的烟盒，往阳台走去。他注意到对方没有带火柴，于是拿了火柴，两个人挤在阳台上，清晨的风吹过，还残留着一点雨的潮湿气味。  
他擦燃火柴，亚典波罗叼着烟凑过来，在火光消失后，剩下的只有一个红点和烟雾。“我在想……”他缓缓地开口，“我们下一次见面会在哪里，是否还在一场葬礼之后。”


	12. Zeitspur 04

被费沙居民称作“冰箱”的联邦安全局总部即使在夜里看起来也和白天没有什么区别。这座坐落于费沙郊外的大型建筑拥有让人不悦的玻璃幕墙，缪拉猜想设计师可能在一开始进行设计的时候就没有考虑过这栋建筑是否能让人心情愉快。这又不是图书馆、公园、学校这些公共建筑，这是代表权力的国家机器。  
缪拉预约了这次来访，因为下午的工作耽误了一会儿，到联邦安全局总部的时候晚了半个小时。接待员抬头看了他一眼，表情没什么变化。“您的临时通行证。”接待员说着，给他的便携终端里加入了一个临时权限，这时接待处后面通往总部办公区的门开了。缪拉谢过了接待员，穿过那扇玻璃门，“冰箱”依旧没有任何变化，冷气开得太足，倒像个真正的冰箱。  
联邦安全局总部办公区里的办公室几乎都是全透明的玻璃门和玻璃幕墙，但是隔音效果很好。路过那些在夜里依旧亮着灯，里面有探员在加班的办公室，缪拉能清楚地看到里面的人在工作的样子，却听不到一点声音。这看起来像一出出荒诞的哑剧，缪拉想，他今天是来这里进行每月的例行报到，顺便修一下有点漏电的手环。  
他没想到会在这里碰到两个老熟人。  
安东·菲尔纳无疑是适合在“冰箱”工作的人。在乌尔利·克斯拉着手成立联邦安全局的时候，在他的规划中就已经将原先这位奥贝斯坦的得力部下安排到了安全局一个重要的位置上。筹备联邦安全局的会议他也有去出席，坐在毕典菲尔特和米达麦亚中间，缪拉觉得自己有些手足无措。他们争论了很久，联邦安全局的成立等于是将原有的宪兵队伍分离出去，还有一些更加精细的位置。这不由得让他想起秘密警察，在他小时候，他的邻居会用秘密警察的故事吓唬自家的小孩。事实上，他们谁都没真的见过秘密警察。“有些工作总要有人来做。”米达麦亚在会议上这么说。这个“盒子”被交给了乌尔利·克斯拉。会议上克斯拉坐在离他不远的地方，缪拉歪过头就能看到宪兵总监花白的头发。“我们都希望有一个更加稳定的新联邦。”  
漫长的会议一场接着一场，最终筹备委员会的名单勉勉强强被临时议会通过了。缪拉长舒了一口气，他本来就不擅长这些工作，这些会议让他感觉自己老了十岁。“一个忠告，”他的“专栏作家”在通讯的那一端啃着苹果，以防自己患上维生素缺乏症，“和宪兵总监保持一个友好的距离。”  
“乌尔利不是什么‘坏人’，我们是老同事了。而且沃尔夫也说过，联邦安全局是为了一个更稳定的新联邦。”他有些惊讶为什么亚典波罗会给他这样的忠告。他从来没有怀疑过乌尔利·克斯拉的正直和人性，如果让他来选择一位最适合担任联邦安全局一把手的人，那绝不会有第二个人选。  
“人总是会变的，在面对‘民主政治’的潜在弊端上，你连海尼森波利斯的小学生都不如。”  
“别这么说，达斯提，筹备委员会里也有海尼森波利斯的人。联邦安全局不是把宪兵队换了块招牌，如果可以，我希望亚历克斯·卡介伦先生能来新联邦政府工作。”  
全息通讯里的亚典波罗把苹果放到一边，笑了起来。“你快饶了可怜的亚历克斯吧，他的太太如果知道他又要没黑没白地去当政府公务员，肯定会气的写二十封投诉信投诉你这个举荐他的人。”  
“还有一件事……”他犹豫着不知道该怎么开口，全息通讯那边的亚典波罗眨了眨绿色的眼睛，“怎么了？是你要来海尼森波利斯休假吗，我二姐说想和你聊一聊她准备去费沙办展的事情。”  
“不，不是休假。一个新的草案，关于在巴拉特星域设置驻留军的事情。”  
他看到亚典波罗脸上的那点兴奋的表情迅速地消失了，像擦燃火柴一瞬间后消失的火光。“我准备向沃尔夫冈提出申请，出任驻留军的司令官。”  
“这算不算另一种意义上的‘降职’？”亚典波罗说着，语气在缪拉听来倒像是讽刺，“毕竟我听海尼森波利斯的媒体分析，你可是费沙军政界的‘希望之星’，不少人都押注你会是接替沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚总司令的人选。”  
“如果我的申请获得了通过，”他没有接亚典波罗的话茬，自顾自地说着，“那我就可以常驻海尼森波利斯，等到局势稳定，我会申请退伍，那个时候攒的退休金也够我们经营一个小生意，或者做点其他的投资。”  
“退伍之后你想做点什么，奈特哈尔？”  
“当个写书的作家？”他像开玩笑一样说，“不过我写的书可能也不会有人买。”  
现在的安东·菲尔纳已经不穿军装改穿黑色的三件套，把自己打扮的像一个二流的保险推销员。他看到缪拉，马上走过来找他握手。“最近过的怎么样，缪拉先生？”菲尔纳也许是最早适应了不再叫他“元帅”的人，缪拉随意和他握了握手，他就像已经习惯了手腕上的手环一样习惯了别人问他“最近过的怎么样”，就好像他下一秒就要崩溃，对生活失去希望。  
“和之前一样。”  
“最近安全局的工作太忙了，”菲尔纳像招呼老朋友一样和他聊起了闲天，“今年录用的新人就要开始进行培训，真是让人头疼，那些菜鸟不知道什么时候才能适应这里的工作节奏。”  
“看来新联邦的八小时工作制并不适用在这里？”  
“那当然，联邦安全局的工作没有‘加班’这一说，一周七天，一天二十四小时，我们的探员都要随时待命，毕竟我们的敌人可不会因为我们施行八小时工作制就在我们休息的时候也休息。今天来例行报到吗，缪拉先生？”  
“是的，”他故作轻松地说着，拉了下自己的袖子，在菲尔纳面前晃了晃自己手腕上的手环，“顺便过来维修一下，它好像有点漏电，可能是我前几天淋了雨。你知道费沙的雨一直都不达标，看看玻璃幕墙和金属结构吧。”  
“那我不耽误你的时间了，多保重，缪拉先生。”菲尔纳说着拍了拍缪拉的肩膀。但是缪拉没有立刻离开，他看着菲尔纳的背影，虽然安东·菲尔纳已经不穿军装，但是这不意味着这个人已经没有任何威胁。又有谁规定了只有穿军装的人才会拿枪。  
例行报到还是那些无聊的程序和内容，缪拉坐在一间全部都是透明玻璃幕墙的办公室里，他对面的女探员脸上没有任何表情。他需要依次确认屏幕上显示出的每一个问题，“过去30天内，你有没有离开过费沙”、“有没有申请旅行证件”、“有没有和3号文件附录中的联系人有过任何联系”，他看着这些密密麻麻的问题，想也没想依次点了否定的答案。可能一开始的每月例行报到他还会去思考每一个问题，现在这些问题对于他来说也没有任何意义。他不会违反脱密期的规定擅自离开费沙，费沙是一个巨大的监狱，但是就算离开了费沙，他也不知道自己还能去哪里。  
“它好像有点漏电。”缪拉指着被探员摘下来放到回收托盘里的手环，“也许是前几天我淋了雨。”  
探员看了眼屏幕，又看了看他的手环，“它也快到使用年限了，这次你会得到一个新的手环。”  
又一个，缪拉想着，没说话。他看着回收托盘把旧手环传送到了回收箱，又看着探员打开另一个箱子，拿出一个新的手环，把它放在处理面板上调试参数。一个危险的念头出现在他的脑子里，如果这个时候逃出“冰箱”，做一个在宇宙间流浪的游民，是否比现在这种被关在费沙这座监狱里要好。这种念头就像他在海尼森波利斯的时候冒出来的那种危险想法——偷一艘船，逃离海尼森波利斯，逃离军事法庭，去做两个宇宙海盗……  
“新手环的参数设置好了，先生，安全局现在配发的手环比之前的版本有更长的使用期限，您可以不必担心漏电的问题。”  
“更长的使用期限……”他小声地重复着刚才女探员说的这个词组，看对方没有什么反应，他简单地谢过了探员，把手环戴回到手腕上。  
第二个熟人则是乌尔利·克斯拉。  
他本无意在这里和克斯拉见面，但是当他走出电梯，联邦安全局的局长手里拿着自己的终端，似乎在头疼上面传送过来的新文件。“乌尔利，”他有些犹豫地喊了声对方的名字，联邦安全局的局长抬起头，先是一愣，随后像是努力整理了自己的情绪和表情一般，“奈特哈尔，没想到这时候能碰到你。”  
克斯拉像一个许久未见的老朋友一样和他握手，“你的白头发越来越多了，”他这样对缪拉说，这让缪拉感觉稍稍好一点，克斯拉只是在讨论他变白的头发。“你也是一样，‘上校先生’，夫人有没有说你的白头发比当局长之前也多了不少？”他学着克斯拉夫人的称呼，试图和自己之前的同僚开玩笑。几年前在克斯拉家里举办的那场聚会似乎就像昨天，为了庆祝新生命的降生、为了庆祝新联邦的成立、为了庆祝他能前往海尼森波利斯……  
“奈特哈尔，”克斯拉像是突然想到了什么一样，把他拉到一个偏僻一点的走廊。两边透明的玻璃幕墙后面的办公室虽然亮着灯，却没有一个人在里面工作。“希尔德联系了你，想要继续邀请你出任她的竞选办公室负责人？”  
缪拉真的没有想到克斯拉会在此时此景和他提起这件事，“是，但是我已经拒绝了她。”他这样回答，希望不要给希尔德或者任何人惹上麻烦。  
“这个决定很冒险，但是……如果她能够得到你的支持，对于巴拉特星域的选民来说是一件振奋人心的事。”克斯拉清了清嗓子，“你不知道你在费沙的旧同盟移民还有部分巴拉特星域的选民心中有多少人气。”  
“算了吧，我知道我如果从政会变成一件多可怕的事情，我妈妈和我的弟弟妹妹都劝我不要涉足政坛。”  
“希尔德和她的人民党如果想要争取更多的选票，必然会要拉拢巴拉特星域的人，还有其他星域中的自由派。你不知道，在民间的舆论里，你可是被‘专制军政府’迫害的和平人士。”  
“但是你知道我不是。”  
“如果希尔德赢了，那一切都好，如果她不能成功……你知道你会牵扯多少人。”  
“我已经拒绝了她，乌尔利，你可以把心放到肚子里。”缪拉拍了拍克斯拉的肩膀，“谢谢你关心我。”  
“再考虑一下，奈特哈尔，我之前给你提供的方案比你现在的境况要好得多。而你现在改变主意还不晚。”  
“签了你们联邦安全局给的协议，隐姓埋名变成另一个人，让‘奈特哈尔·缪拉’这个人彻底消失。然后这辈子都不能和之前的人联系，到边境星球去做一个自由的农民？”  
“那总比你现在在费沙坐牢要强得多。”克斯拉压低了自己的声音，这句话就像他从牙缝里挤出来的一样。这样一个事实，反复被希尔德和克斯拉说出来，让缪拉更觉得自己仿佛吞下了一大块冰块。这就是在费沙坐牢，他在心里默念着，我是没有经过审判的囚犯，这还不如直接让我上军事法庭。“看看弗里茨那个家伙，咱们活下来的人里面就属他过的最快活。”  
“你不怕在这里说这些话被不怀好意的人监听吗，克斯拉局长？”  
克斯拉勉强地笑了笑，他转过头看了一眼背后的玻璃幕墙和空荡荡的办公室。“如果整个宇宙有一个地方不会被联邦安全局监听，那就是联邦安全局的总部。你不会把‘冰箱’放到冰箱里，不是吗？”  
“我现在倒是相信了他之前说的两个观点。”  
“不妨告诉我亚典波罗中将又有什么独特的见解？”看来克斯拉知道缪拉所说的“他”是谁，缪拉也记得在自己前往海尼森波利斯担任巴拉特星域驻留军司令官之前，克斯拉曾经也委婉地提醒他，对于前革命军的说法听听就好，不必全信。  
“他说我对于民主政治可能存在的弊端可能还不如海尼森波利斯的一个小学生懂得多，还有，政治从来都是一小群人的游戏。”

他回到自己的公寓，面包店在他路过的时候刚要关门，他买到了最后几个硬邦邦的黑麦面包。曾经的元帅、巴拉特星域驻留军司令官坐在自己公寓的扶手椅里，看着手腕上戴着的从联邦安全局拿回来的新手环。奈特哈尔·缪拉从未想到过，人类会有一天把监狱戴在身上。  
“你就真的以为所谓的‘民主政治’就是让所有人平等地参与国家权力的分配？”达斯提·亚典波罗的声音又在他的回忆中大吵大嚷。“我认为专制的帝制值得被永远埋进历史的坟墓里，但这不意味着我们拥有的民主政治是完美无缺的救世主。”  
“但是新联邦不会像……”缪拉仔细地选择着他要说的话，他们两个坐在亚典波罗公寓的旧沙发上，桌上摆着楼下新开门的咖啡馆发来的广告页，电视里播放着电视台报道新联邦临时议会的各种决议。他不想说出“自由行星同盟”这个词，于是他决定用模棱两可的态度把这抹过去。“至少我们都在朝着更好的方向努力。”  
亚典波罗“哼”了一声，在有些时候，缪拉会有一种错觉，坐在他身边的人和曾经的罗严塔尔越来越像了。“政治永远都是小圈子里的游戏。”亚典波罗丢出了这样一个结论，“原来同盟的政坛基本上全都是政治家族或者有钱人才能涉足。”他往旁边凑了凑，缪拉基本上都能看到他脸上的雀斑。“一个年轻人如果想顺利从海尼森大学的法学院毕业，拿到政治圈子的入场券，他从高中起所要花费的钱可能是一个海尼森波利斯普通家庭十年的收入。”  
“我以为在海尼森波利斯，人们可以有更多接受教育的选择，而不是像奥丁那边，读大学只是贵族的特权。”缪拉说着，想到了自己当时选择读士官学校的时候父母对他说的，这可能是最好的一条出路。  
“选择也是相对的。”亚典波罗掰着自己的手指，在那里数着，“艺术学院，给天才和有钱人镀金准备的；法学院，靠家庭人脉和财富，步入政坛的入场券；商学院，拿金钱去投资金钱。我当时想读海尼森大学的传媒学院，现在想想，可能也因为我老爹的关系。那些可以申请到大学的城市平民，大部分去了那些以后会当工程师或者‘科学家’的学院，毕竟听起来是在为同盟造战舰、造飞船、造摩天大楼，但是这个国家在分配权力的时候谁又会考虑有多少战舰是经你之手造出来的呢？”  
“至少有选择就是好的，不是吗？以后的新联邦会让更多普通人拥有这些选择。”  
亚典波罗在他的眼前晃了晃手指，缪拉伸手捉住了对方的手腕，“你知道比没有选择更让人绝望的是什么吗，奈特哈尔，是有很多选择，但是那些选择不是给你准备的。”  
“我相信新的联邦会改善旧帝国和旧同盟存在的问题。”  
“我问你一个问题，奈特哈尔，你为什么要去读士官学校？”  
他沉默了一小会儿，“因为帝国的兵役制度，如果我不去读士官学校，大概率我会从底层士兵做起。现在我也许早就死在回廊战役或者任何一场战役里了。”  
“战争和军队是一个平民能接触到权力的最快途径，只要你足够幸运。”亚典波罗的目光落回到电视屏幕上，美丽的主持人正在报道海尼森波利斯一条新的快速路的建设情况。“和平来了，圈子渐渐收窄，你想，现在联邦临时两院里有多少是熟面孔，又有多少是真正从草根爬上来的幸运儿。”  
缪拉从自己公寓那把并不舒服的扶手椅里起来，他在齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯纪念图书馆又借了一本地球时代的旧书，依旧是用旧同盟语写成。缪拉有的时候会想，等到达斯提·亚典波罗回来的那一天，是否会惊讶他的旧同盟语水准突飞猛进。现在军事档案馆的馆长甚至会委托他翻译一些地球时期的资料，他也乐得给自己找点事情做来麻痹自己的神经。  
“如果战争结果反转，失败的一方成了胜利者，故事会怎么进行。”缪拉看着这本书封底写着的介绍，又随手翻到了他夹着书签的那一页。书签还是那张旧广告页，海尼森波利斯的咖啡馆提供季节限量咖啡豆，这已经成了他永远回不去的一段时光。“把糟粕丢到一边，比如党卫队、种族灭绝和种族隔离。这简直就是一个乌托邦社会，”书里的女人这样说，缪拉看着和帝国语相似的旧同盟语写成的“乌托邦”这个词，他可以顺利地将这个词读出来，却真的无法想象这个词代表什么样的含义。“如果盟国取得胜利，你觉得新经济政策能够振兴经济，取得这些社会福利方面的进步吗？当然不能。”他合上书，想让书里这个女人的话暂时离开他的大脑。但是她却喋喋不休地在他的脑子里念叨，这不禁让他开始想，如果他们是战败的一方，奥丁成为自由行星同盟的自治领地，那他们现在的生活又会有什么不同。  
“可能没有任何不同，对我来说，只不过是未经军事法庭审判被‘定罪’在费沙这个监狱里和经过军事法庭的审判被定罪并去坐海尼森波利斯的监狱的区别。”

早上的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照到他的脸上，缪拉挣扎着想要在床上多睡一会儿，闹钟却没给他留任何机会。像每个早上一样，他简单地收拾好自己，准备到楼下的咖啡馆用一杯咖啡和一个牛角面包来解决早饭问题。先前缪拉并不喜欢这样的早餐搭配，他更偏爱咸面包或者燕麦，如果是他的童年和青少年时期，妈妈还会在早餐餐桌上加上奶酪和香肠。“这是海尼森波利斯的习惯，这里的人们可没有坐下来‘享用’一顿丰盛早餐的时间。你听说过的海尼森波利斯‘早餐’可以中午吃，可以晚上吃，但是没几个人会在早上吃。当然，海尼森波利斯的‘早餐’更多的是外乡人图新鲜吃的东西。我只要一想在早上吃那些豆子、烤蘑菇和番茄、油腻的香肠还有鸡蛋就觉得反胃。”达斯提·亚典波罗在他们第一次一起在海尼森波利斯吃早餐的时候这样说，海尼森波利斯的居民熟练地对小咖啡馆的老板说“两个牛角面包，两杯浓缩咖啡”，不到两分钟，他们的早餐就完成了。  
这么多年过去，一个牛角面包和一杯咖啡已经成了他雷打不动的早餐选择，以至于一年前他的妹妹来费沙出差，和他一起吃早餐的时候评价他已经和家里人的习惯完全不一样。缪拉打开自己的衣橱，抓了一件旧外套。一束阳光忽然照到他挂在最里面的军装上，防尘袋上面都已经落了点灰。  
“今天要穿军装去工作吗，‘总督先生’？”  
他的衣服曾经大喇喇地占领了亚典波罗衣柜一半的位置，其中有一套军装。虽说他是巴拉特驻留军司令官，但是他在海尼森波利斯的时候尽量减少了自己穿军装的频率。他在早上从衣柜里拿出军装，身后传来他的“专栏作家”迷迷糊糊的声音。缪拉回过头去，平时一定要多睡半个小时的亚典波罗坐在床上看着他，同时伸出手揉了揉眼。  
“今天要和费沙那边开一个远程会议，如果我不穿军装，沃尔夫冈肯定会批评我。”缪拉这样说着，凑过去给了明显还没睡醒的“专栏作家”一个早安吻。“那祝你今天会议一切顺利，‘总督先生’。”亚典波罗抬起自己的右手，掌心朝外，用同盟的标准给缪拉敬了一个礼。被称作“总督”的人有些吃惊地看着这一幕，他握着对方碰着不存在的帽檐的手，又吻了吻那只手的手指。“如果你真的在给‘总督先生’敬礼，那我必须要说，敬礼的姿势可不是这样。”  
“你也没纠正我，‘总督先生’。”  
“因为我不是‘总督先生’。比起给总督敬礼，你为什么不在我出门之前给我一个吻呢？”


	13. Zeitspur 05

“我有些想念夏季的冰咖啡了。”亚典波罗说着，喝完了杯子里最后一点浓缩咖啡。秋天的海尼森波利斯气温正在逐步下降，凉爽的风吹过，旁边的湖面上出现一些细小的波纹。缪拉坐在他对面的座位上，歪着头看旁边的湖面。已经过了最热的时候，在湖里游泳的人少了很多。野生天鹅重新占领了水面，现在正啃食水草。  
“明年夏天会有新的冰咖啡，你现在需要做的就是等夏天重新回来。”  
“‘总督先生’今天好像兴致不高？”亚典波罗向前倾了倾，离缪拉更近一点。刚刚还在看着水面上的天鹅出神的巴拉特星域驻留军司令官被吓了一跳，连忙转过脸来，视线和亚典波罗的相接触。“你饶了我吧，达斯提，我今天早上刚刚结束了一场漫长的国防部远程会议。幸亏我在办公室里放了一件便装外套，要不然我就要穿着军装和你在这里喝咖啡了。”  
缪拉注意到亚典波罗的眼睛不停地在他的身上打量，似乎要发现他衣服上任何一个细小的皱褶，或者是颜色不一样的头发丝。他被亚典波罗看的有点发毛，“怎么了，我把外套穿反了吗？”  
“当然没有。”亚典波罗说着，指了指他的嘴角，“巧克力酱，我亲爱的奈特哈尔。”缪拉尴尬地拿餐巾擦了擦嘴角，果然抹下来一点巧克力酱。“你倒是对这种海尼森的吃法接受良好，只不过吃相让我想起了夏洛特，她小时候就是这样，一看到巧克力酱就停不下嘴。”  
“我小的时候可是吃过这种巧克力酱的，我的邻居在我爸妈都出门的时候就会拿这个给我当早餐。”  
“那你有没有看过那个广告，就是……”亚典波罗装模作样的想了想，“一个妈妈说她可以用这瓶巧克力酱和一条白面包做出三个孩子都喜欢的早餐。我妈对这个广告深信不疑，所以直到我大姐能接手全家的早餐之前，我早上就是被一片涂了巧克力酱的面包打发的。”  
“我好像有一点点印象，在费沙也能看到海尼森波利斯的广告，里面是不是有三个孩子，最小的一个男孩有着深色的头发。”  
“没错，看来我们的童年差异也没有我想象的那么大。”亚典波罗的绿色眼睛依旧看着他，缪拉猜他刚才想说的并不是巧克力酱。于是他难得地主动一回，“你想对我说点什么，达斯提，你知道你在我这里什么都不用隐瞒……”  
亚典波罗忽然笑了笑，像是想到了什么有趣的事情。“我的‘总督先生’，就算你把军装衬衫藏在便装外套下面，别人也能一眼看出你是驻留军。”亚典波罗说着，低头看了一眼缪拉穿着的黑色制服裤子和长筒军靴。缪拉被他说的充满了挫败感，“看来我下次要在办公室里放一整套的便装。”他这么说，右手有些紧张地放在膝盖上。  
“不过我还是挺喜欢你穿制服，”亚典波罗的这番话让缪拉有些疑惑，在他的印象里，这位前中将先生可是对帝国军人没有任何好感。“当然仅限我把它脱下来的时候。”  
缪拉感觉自己脸红了，他这才发觉刚才亚典波罗打量他的目光是在观察怎样把他身上的制服一件一件脱下来丢到公寓的地板上。他的专栏作家不会考虑衣服会不会起皱褶，需要冷水还是温水洗涤，这些细碎的小事都要他自己去头疼。他有些不好意思地拿餐巾又擦了擦不存在的巧克力酱，亚典波罗伸出手来，拿走了他手里的餐巾。“奈特哈尔，”亚典波罗说他名字的音调和帝国语不一样，似乎要把每个元音和辅音都清晰地念出来，“你这样让我怀疑我们两个中谁才是没有恋爱经验的那一个。”  
他知道亚典波罗在揶揄自己之前的那场不成功的恋爱。“我仅有的恋爱经验告诉我，我不是个擅长经营感情的人。”他说着，叹了口气，别过脸继续去看在湖面上随意游走的天鹅。  
“我们说点有趣的事吧。”亚典波罗的手放在他的手背上，“你是约我出来庆祝我的书截稿的，别把气氛搞得这么伤感。你想好了下周去亚历克斯家的聚会带点什么东西没有，我觉得你第一次见到他夫人和女儿们还是别空着手比较好。”  
“根据我已有的聚会经验，”缪拉看着亚典波罗的绿色眼睛，他想到了湖面下飘荡的水草，“我最好带一瓶上好的干邑。”  
这是罗严塔尔会做的事，米达麦亚曾经说过，罗严塔尔会带着酒来拜访他，如果去拜访女人，罗严塔尔会带上花。缪拉记住了这条建议，在他去克斯拉家做客的时候，他给新任联邦安全局的局长送了一瓶不错的白葡萄酒，给年轻的夫人一束在花店让店主挑选的花。效果不错，他在离开克斯拉家的时候这样想。和毕典菲尔特的聚会则只需要酒，酒精，和过量的酒精。  
“那你距离在海尼森波利斯成功购置房产的计划又远了一步。”亚典波罗说，“那我不如送他一套玻璃酒杯。”绿色眼睛的专栏作家思索了一阵，脸上浮起一个略带自嘲的笑容。“弄得我们好像是宣布订婚然后挨家挨户去秀恩爱一样。”  
缪拉没说话，“宣布订婚”这个词让他忽然有些恐慌。就算这里是海尼森波利斯，他也不敢正式宣布绿色眼睛的专栏作家和他是情侣关系。这和任何一条法律没有关系，和人们的偏见没有关系，和他们的身份有关系。米达麦亚给了他支持，希望他能在巴拉特星域做一个榜样，告诉人们爱情没有政治信仰和国界，任何人都可以在宇宙的任何一个角落和其他人相爱。但是缪拉隐约觉得这更像是一场政治作秀，像演给巴拉特星域居民的一场广告片。  
“你在想什么，奈特哈尔？”  
亚典波罗的声音把他从走神中拉了回来，他看到了亚典波罗投过来的关切的目光。“我可能有点累。”这从来不是一句谎话，海尼森波利斯的工作一点都不比费沙少。在费沙的时候他是国防部的二把手，不少人押注他会成为沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的接班人。“我在想，什么时候我们可以去拜访一下我在那边的家人和朋友。弗里茨可是说了要请你喝酒。”  
“那我可得做好准备，万一你们那位黑色枪骑兵喝起酒来和他打仗一样，那我就只能提前溜走。”  
又一阵风吹来，吹落了湖边树上的一片叶子。它已经变成明亮的金黄色，变得干枯、易碎。叶子落到湖面上，天鹅伸长了脖子去追逐它。缪拉看着这个景象，“冬天也许马上就会来”，他在心里想，“等到任期结束，我就向沃尔夫冈提退伍的事。”

“我觉得你来海尼森波利斯上任的时候也没有这么紧张，奈特哈尔。”缪拉看着试衣镜里的自己，亚典波罗站在他身后，双手揣在牛仔裤的口袋里。而他自己则在和衣服上的一条皱褶做斗争。“只是和亚历克斯、尤里安他们一起聚会，又不是参加皇帝的婚礼。”  
缪拉回过头看着他，“皇帝婚礼的时候我都没有这么紧张过，毕竟我们都知道那是怎么回事。”缪拉说着，似乎放弃了抹平那条皱褶。“现在的情况对于希尔德也许是一种解脱，”他轻轻地说着，那位金色头发的年轻女性在他出发来到海尼森波利斯之前曾经兴致勃勃地邀请他在退伍之后加入自己的政党，“比起当皇帝的妻子，她还是更适合做一些更伟大的事情。”  
“比如自己去当皇帝，不是吗？”  
“达斯提。”缪拉的声音中加上了一些警告，“你要相信希尔德。”  
“选择相信她的是你，不是我。”亚典波罗也拉高了自己的声音，“让一个从来没有接触过‘独裁’制度之外制度的人去领导一个所谓的民主国家，我怎么能相信她不去自己做皇帝。”  
“我们都在努力去学习，不是所有人生下来都是政治家。整个宇宙刚刚统一，我们都希望人类能团结在一起。”  
亚典波罗笑了一声，这笑声听起来有些刺耳。“统一的宇宙……如果你把侵略行为当成收复失地……”  
缪拉意识到他们已经踏入了雷区，他刚刚下意识地认为自己还在费沙，或者奥丁。就算他小的时候在费沙生活，又接触了两边的人和思想，自认为自己属于旧帝国人中非常具有包容性的那异类，有些事情在潜移默化之中已经很难改变。亚典波罗的情况也是如此。如果说早餐的选择、说话的口音甚至对某些政策的看法的矛盾还可以调和，这个话题则是他们两个很难达到一个平衡的尖锐矛盾。最好的选择是把它封在铅制的盒子里，谁也不去碰它。但是现在这种情况，盒盖掀开一条小缝，争执的烟尘就冒了出来。在缪拉接受的教育中，将分裂出去的“叛军”击败，统一宇宙的领地是再正当不过的理由。而亚典波罗则认为这些战争都是血淋淋的侵略战争。  
“你觉得我穿成这样合适吗？”缪拉生硬地转变了话题，他在镜子里看到了亚典波罗脸上表情的变化。专栏作家往前走了两步，走到他的身后，伸出手来拥抱他。“当然，你就当做是去自己的朋友家里做客。”亚典波罗降低了自己的声音，颜色比他深的头发蹭着他的颈窝。“亚历克斯和尤里安都说我疯了，他们说什么也不会相信……”  
这让缪拉想起他在亚典波罗的书架上借的一本旧书。封面是一种摸起来像是布的硬纸，翻起来会有轻微的咔咔声。一个年轻人的成长经历在旧地球时期和现在并没有任何本质上的区别，那些情绪似乎烙印在人类的基因上，无论人类是否被地球的重力束缚，无论人类是否看到了亿万光年外的星光，这些都是一样。“任何存于人的天性中的爱都是自然、美丽的，只有伪君子才会追究一个人所爱为何。”他在一个午后翻到了这一行用旧同盟语写成的话，在这一页，书的拥有者夹了一张书签，是楼下咖啡馆的广告页。缪拉盯着那行字，盯着那张明显是新的广告页看了一会儿。不仅仅是他自己在寻找一个答案，无数的人都试图在别人的故事中寻找自己的影像，从而证明自己的选择并不是孤独的。他往前翻了翻，比旧帝国语少了几个字母的旧同盟语在他眼前哗哗掠过，像傍晚飞过天空的麻雀群，随后便安静下来。“这个人的灵魂受了诅咒，可就是在那灵魂深处，他所渴望的不过是纯洁无邪的生活，粗茶淡饭，和爱人共居一处简单的住所，仅此而已。对于他来说，这难道不是一个讽刺的结局么？”诅咒，缪拉重读着这个词，在帝国语中要表达这个意思，读音可是完全不同，像同盟语中的叉子。而这个词，则像帝国语中的亲吻。  
亲吻和诅咒。

罗严塔尔没有骗他，一瓶上好的干邑永远都是绝佳的礼物。缪拉像每一个拜访卡介伦家的访客一样称赞了卡介伦夫人的厨艺，并说她像厨房里的魔女。年轻的尤里安和卡琳凑在一起小声笑着，缪拉不解地看着这对情侣，“你这种说法我可是听多了，”卡介伦夫人端着餐后甜点从厨房出来，“如果我真的会魔法，我要先用魔法让亚历克斯学会下厨。”  
卡斯帕·林兹提出玩牌，得到了原先杨舰队成员的一致响应。“如果奥利比那个家伙在，你们谁也赢不了。”亚典波罗喝得有点醉了，他手里抓着一把牌，似乎胜券在握。缪拉抬起头，发现林兹的蓝色眼睛正注视着他，于是他赶快低头装作专心算牌。“那个家伙和伊旺一起，一个会算牌，一个会偷牌，只有华尔特那个老鬼加上杨才能赢了他们。”  
“缪拉先生，”林兹忽然喊了缪拉的名字，让装作算牌的缪拉不得不再次抬起头，目光和林兹的蓝色眼睛相遇，“不知道你会不会玩旧帝国乡下人喜欢玩的一种打法。”  
林兹像是要把人们的注意力从回忆已经不在的人转移到一种全新的玩法上，幸好缪拉在读书的时候被同学教过这种牌的打法，他们两个成了其他人的“老师”。他听着林兹讲解玩法的时候时不时冒出来的帝国语词汇，这让他感觉有点陌生。卡斯帕·林兹说的帝国语和他听过的任何一种口音都不一样，像是一个帝国人把舌头打了结。  
“如果当时我们有奈特哈尔就好了，”几把牌过后，林兹已经不再称呼他为“缪拉先生”，而是像亚典波罗一样直接称呼他的名字，“我们可以打这种牌，然后让奥利比和华尔特他们把短裤都输光。”  
“算了吧，我可不想看到华尔特还有奥利比输光短裤的样子。”卡介伦说着，摘下自己的眼镜，揉了揉自己的眉心。他算是打得最差的一个，亚典波罗排在他的前面。“不过卡斯帕你这是在招募新的‘蔷薇骑士’吗？”  
似乎所有的目光都落到了缪拉身上，亚典波罗把手里的牌倒着放在桌子上，这种牌的花色和他们之前玩的不一样，除了红心是相同的，剩下的橡子、绿叶和铃铛代替了草花、黑桃和钻石。亚典波罗拉过了他的手，“如果给你一个选择，你是否愿意到这边来加入‘蔷薇骑士联队’？”  
这个问题应该同样被封进那个铅做成的盒子里，永远不被提出来。缪拉感觉到那些目光变成了利刃，在切割他的皮肤。他听到自己的心跳声在胸腔里隆隆作响，莱因哈特的叹息在他耳边响起，如果……这只是一个假设，他这样对自己说，这一切都不会是真的，时间无法回到过去，死去的人也无法复活。“白刃战不是我最擅长的项目。”他有些敷衍地说着，“我在士官学校毕业后在费沙做的是军事情报官员。”  
“看来我们的‘总督先生’也有不擅长的事情。”亚典波罗依旧握着他的手，“我可是在军校毕业后就去做了驱逐舰的舰长。”  
“达斯提算是军校里的优等生，如果他能够少违反规定翻墙出去，我可能还会少为他操不少心。”卡介伦似乎是察觉到了气氛中的尴尬，适时地用“回忆旧事”来打圆场。“你的书预售得怎么样了，达斯提？”  
“不怎么样。”亚典波罗做了个鬼脸，“谁会喜欢听我讲那些无聊的故事，人们还是喜欢那些惊险、刺激或者恶俗的故事，人总是这样。”  
缪拉觉得这一切已经就过去了，他和亚典波罗一起离开了卡介伦家，走在初秋的海尼森波利斯的街道上。道路两边的树上零零散散挂着一些叶子，它们可能明天会落下，可能后天会落下，谁知道呢。“对不起，”亚典波罗忽然轻轻地说出了这句话，“我不该问你那个问题，奈特哈尔。”  
他没回答，只是紧紧攥住了对方的手。  
回到亚典波罗在海尼森波利斯的公寓后，缪拉没有马上睡觉的意思，他站在书架前，拿下了那本夹着咖啡店广告页的旧书。“但是让任何人猜到你感情多深或是知道多少永远都是不安全的：假设，而且他常常这样假设，假设他被绑架了……”假设，如果，这些都是虚拟的过去，缪拉猛地合上书，他感觉自己的手在颤抖。他在劝诫自己的头脑，不要去想那些永远没有实现可能的假设，但是心却不会遵从任何劝诫。“我会是绑匪的共犯。”他小声用帝国语说着，并确定亚典波罗听不懂这句话。

这是他从海尼森波利斯回到费沙的第十年。  
一瓶干邑是拜访旧友的好选择，但是缪拉已经不能支付的起一瓶昂贵干邑的价格。他选择了一瓶烈性酒精，像是在边境星球的农场里做农场主的毕典菲尔特会在冬天喝的饮料。在一个费沙的冬日夜晚，街道上的落叶植物已经落完了最后一片树叶，缪拉带着这瓶酒敲开了米达麦亚公寓的门。  
他们一杯一杯地喝着，加了冰块的酒精在经过喉咙的时候燃起一片透明的火焰。“我最近又到图书馆去借了那本书……那本一直在说，再坚持一下，坚持、坚持下去的书……”缪拉感觉自己的视线有些模糊，他看着对面的米达麦亚，似乎旁边坐着罗严塔尔，坐着奥贝斯坦，坐着法伦海特，坐着坎普，坐着吉尔菲艾斯，坐着皇帝莱因哈特……那些已经不在的人在他的眼前来来回回，不住地叹息着。“而我觉得我快要坚持不下去了。”  
“奈特哈尔……”  
“你还能坚持多久，沃尔夫冈……”他的手撑着自己的头，眼睛似乎看着远方虚空的一个点。一周前，亚典波罗的二姐从海尼森波利斯来看他，临走之前给了他一本封面像是布一样硬纸的旧书。“这是达斯提放在我那里的，我在里面看到一张广告页，背面写着‘奈特哈尔居然喜欢这本书’，我觉得我应该把它交给你。”他打开纸已经变得脆弱的书，之前熟悉的句子像沙子一样，让他感觉眼眶发干，“钟表的确需要有祭品，”他翻到了之前从未读到的一页，“死亡不就是给时间和永恒的献祭吗？”死亡这个词像冰锥，他看到透明的血液在从刺伤他心脏的伤口中流出。死亡，死亡，他用两种语言念着，在死亡来临之前我还能期待什么。  
他盯着米达麦亚看，酒精已经侵蚀了他的意识，“如果我是你，我可能……”他没有说完，便陷入了酒精带给他的睡眠。“放弃”这个词不适合米达麦亚，从来都不适合。


	14. Zeitspur 06

“我们都不算年轻人了，沃尔夫冈，别让我像我妹妹劝我七岁的外甥不能挑食一样对你说要按时吃饭。”奈特哈尔·缪拉从皮罗那里听说了米达麦亚住院的消息，出于对前同僚的关心，他向军事档案馆的馆长请了假，去看望米达麦亚。这次探望的结果就是他又请了一个星期的假，身份从前元帅、现军事档案馆管理员变成了米达麦亚的免费看护。  
“我当然知道要吃饭，只是……”米达麦亚的话还没说完就被他打断了，“只是你有太多工作要忙。”缪拉替他把话说完。此时缪拉手里正拿着从医院里拿回来的药瓶，仔细研究上面的注意事项。多年的案头工作让他的视力急剧下降，现在他不得不借助眼镜才能看清楚那些密密麻麻的小字。有些太过复杂的词汇他还不得不借助专业医学词典来替他解释。  
“现在新联邦的人都不希望你的身体出问题。”缪拉总算是弄清楚了这些药的副作用，还没等他对米达麦亚解释，他回过头去发现米达麦亚不知道什么时候从抽屉里拿了一盒烟出来。“还有，不要抽烟。”  
“你在剥夺我活着仅有的几种乐趣中的一种。”米达麦亚说着，擦燃了火柴，就着那点火光点燃了卷烟。这种味道和缪拉在海尼森波利斯的时候经常能闻到的那种不一样，在他的记忆里，米达麦亚之前并不喜欢烟，而这种习惯是什么时候养成的，他也不知道。“联邦的人们都希望我活着，他们却没有一个人告诉我，为什么要活着。”  
“因为我们都有没做完的事。”缪拉走到桌边，给花瓶里的一束玫瑰加了点水。这束黄色的玫瑰是他早上和米达麦亚一起去喝咖啡的时候路过一家花店，米达麦亚临时起意买下的花束。“有个小鬼说我的家里总是太沉闷，当然他说的不是我在费沙的家。”米达麦亚把花束捧在手里，这些花朵的颜色和他曾经的头发颜色相似，但是现在他的头发已经变得花白。“真是可爱的颜色。”缪拉有些敷衍地说着，他在想，米达麦亚说的小鬼是不是那个被他送到边境星球的小罗严塔尔。“坚持下去真的是太难了……”缪拉的声音越来越轻，他凝视着金黄色的花瓣，花香和烟味混合在一起，让他有点想咳嗽。  
他不小心碰倒了米达麦亚放在桌子上的全息相册开关，全息照片在桌子上展开，只有一张，看起来像是学校的活动留念。缪拉看着站在桌面上的那个小家伙，如果不是这双蓝色眼睛，他会怀疑自己看到了之前的同僚。小罗严塔尔的表情看起来一点也不像他的父亲，缪拉这样想，不自觉地露出一个笑容，他看起来像那些会在开放日来军事档案馆餐馆的孩子，会缠着他问一些问题，有的问题他从来都没有想过。缪拉想起了之前有一个扎着马尾辫的小姑娘问他，克斯拉元帅的旗舰维修费用是不是比他们的都低。这可问住了缪拉，一下子让他想起那些要为了维修预算和财政部汇报的日子，令人头疼。他想模棱两可地糊弄过去，却被另一个问题打断了思绪，那个举起手的小男孩问他，“魔术师”杨威利是否只靠自己的能力就在多场战役中战胜了帝国军队。  
“战役获胜的原因绝对不仅仅是指挥官一个人的智慧。”缪拉诚实地说，“一个天才的指挥官背后也会有无数个支持他的人。如果没有出色的执行者，那么指挥官的决策很有可能无法被执行。”他说出这句话之后，不由得想起之前在国防部盛行的阴谋论。国防部内部身居要职的人几乎都是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的嫡系，如果这位“最后的元帅”想要动用军队夺得新联邦的政权，那简直比学识字的小孩认全字母表还要简单。另一种阴谋论的说法是希尔德·冯·马琳道夫为了制约米达麦亚的权力，曾经想要扶持缪拉接替米达麦亚的位置，让他去巴拉特星域任驻留军司令官则是为了拉拢旧同盟的势力。对于这些阴谋论，缪拉一直都是当成一些荒谬的都市传说，从不当真。  
“那你想和‘魔术师’杨威利搭档吗，缪拉元帅？”小男孩抬起头，蓝色的眼睛看着他。缪拉勉强地笑了笑，“如果是模拟战，我倒是想试一试，只不过我永远都不会有这样的机会了。”小男孩遗憾地摇摇头，“太遗憾了，缪拉元帅，你真应该玩一下最新出的那款策略游戏，让你的旗舰‘珀西瓦尔’搭档杨威利的‘休伯利安’是胜率特别高的组合。”  
他不是拜耶尔蓝那种热爱电子游戏的性格，但是缪拉也愿意和小孩子讨论一些能让他们高兴起来的话题，只要他们不继续缠着他问自己对于巴拉特星域的骚乱的看法。“听起来很有趣，”他努力让自己的表情看起来自然，“然而现在‘珀西瓦尔’已经不是我的旗舰了。”  
“你可以在游戏里选择现实存在的战役作为背景，”小男孩似乎来了兴致，打开了话匣子，“第二次兰提马利欧会战，你要怎么才能赢过疾风之狼的舰队……你可以选择你自己的舰队，也可以选择历史上真正的——”  
“然而我们谁都不希望米达麦亚元帅输掉第二次兰提马利欧会战。”缪拉说着，有些不愉快的回忆又一次出现在他的眼前。“缪拉元帅，现在游戏里十分好用的战舰‘特里格拉夫’如果没有被销毁，它是不是也会出现在博物馆里，和黑色枪骑兵的‘王虎’摆在一起？”  
他想了想那副情景，可能第一个出来反对，不想让“王虎”和“特里格拉夫”摆在一起的会是毕典菲尔特。“如果‘特里格拉夫’没有被销毁，战争的走向可能会发生变化。”他说完，就意识到自己说错了话，达斯提·亚典波罗的绿眼睛似乎在看着他，“奈特哈尔，”那个声音轻轻地说着，“我忽然想到了特里格拉夫，如果它还在的话……”  
“你认为你会输吗，缪拉元帅？”  
“好了，孩子们，如果再不赶快参观，闭馆时间就要到了。”他生硬地结束了这个话题，把这群像叽叽喳喳小鸟一样的孩子们赶到了另一个展区。他靠着一面空白的墙壁，抬头看着高高的白色天花板。“在海尼森波利斯的宇宙港看到你的珀西瓦尔，就让我想到特里格拉夫。”记忆中的亚典波罗说完这句话，吹了声口哨。“也许我们现在脚下踩的路，里面就有特里格拉夫拆解之后留下的材料，这样一想，它也从来没离开我。”  
“那是艘很漂亮的船。”缪拉这样说，他也不知道自己这样说对不对。  
“一开始他们都以为这艘船会是杨的新旗舰，毕竟他是前辈，又是‘奇迹的杨’，最新的战舰当然要给他。但是杨说他实在是懒得搬家，就把特里格拉夫给了我。”  
“杨元帅只是在给自己偏心你找个理由，达斯提。”  
“这种实话就不要说出来了。”亚典波罗说着，目光落在远处白色的驻留军司令官旗舰上。“这艘船给了你，没有给米达麦亚元帅或者罗严塔尔元帅，不也是因为之前的皇帝偏爱你吗？”  
“那不一样，我那个时候没有旗舰，恰好珀西瓦尔完工，也算是一种巧合。”  
“皇帝完全可以让其他元帅把旧旗舰换给你。”  
“有些事……可能还是旧的更好。”  
新联邦的国防军总司令官沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚舰队的旗舰依旧是旧帝国时期的人狼号，这艘船在多次军备升级换代的过程中显得愈发落后于时代。在军工厂船坞里正被工程师加班加点建造着的新联邦最新一代的旗舰“里斯本号”本来是要取代人狼号作为国防军总司令直属舰队旗舰的船，但是米达麦亚执意要让这艘船成为拜耶尔蓝的旗舰。这是一个有些危险的信号，所谓的“内幕消息”在费沙和其他星球被人们口口相传——卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝是个野心家，现在国防部实际的一把手已经是这位一级上将而不是米达麦亚元帅。  
“渐渐地，这些没有经历过战争的孩子也长大了。”米达麦亚的声音从灰色的烟雾背后传来，缪拉看着全息照片，他知道在这个孩子脸上寻找其他人的镜像是一件对任何人都不公平的事。“他们应该会过得比我们幸福得多。”  
“这又有谁知道呢。”缪拉说着，关上了全息相册的开关。“他叫什么名字，这个小罗严塔尔？”  
“菲尼克斯。”米达麦亚抽完了这支烟，把烟蒂狠狠地按在烟灰缸里，“希尔德让我给他起名，她一开始还提议让他姓米达麦亚。”  
“名字和姓氏只是个代号。”  
“是的，我当时也是这样和希尔德说，所以他的名字是菲尼克斯·冯·罗严塔尔。”  
缪拉从橱柜里拿出咖啡粉，开始摆弄米达麦亚家已经落了灰的咖啡壶。不一会儿咖啡的味道就盖过了之前弥漫在屋里的烟味，和玫瑰的味道纠缠着。他端了两杯咖啡过去，米达麦亚稍稍喝了一口，“味道太酸了，奈特哈尔。”  
“你就当做是海尼森波利斯口味的咖啡吧。”  
“之前我抽过你从海尼森波利斯带回来的烟，现在你又在教我喝海尼森波利斯口味的咖啡。我应该考虑退役之后去巴拉特星域生活。”米达麦亚像开玩笑一样说着，而缪拉脸上却闪过一丝不易被察觉的悲哀表情。“我也不是一开始就知道海尼森波利斯人的生活是什么样，”他轻轻叹了口气，这是他离开海尼森波利斯的第十三年，在旧地球的宗教故事里，这可不是一个吉利的数字，在这样的数字出现的时候总会有些不好的事情发生。“我就像一个被困在费沙的海尼森波利斯人。”  
“又要回忆过去了吗，奈特哈尔？”虽然米达麦亚似乎对缪拉煮的咖啡颇有微词，但是他还是把那杯太酸的咖啡都喝完了。“看来我们是真的老了，回忆过去的时间比展望未来的时间要多得多。”  
缪拉摘下自己的眼镜，揉了揉眉心。他和米达麦亚已经不是年轻人，时间让他们从毛头小子变成了头发花白的中年人。“那是因为我们现在过得不太如意啊。”他说出了一直压在心底的实话，展望未来，那是他们年轻的时候经常做的事。未来在他们面前像是一条闪闪发光的道路，通向那个用黄金浇筑成的山顶，只要到达那里，就能伸手碰到神居住的世界。即使人类已经脱离了地球重力的束缚，乘着飞船在宇宙之间穿梭，却还是愿意相信在某个无法触及的地方有神明。缪拉还记得亚典波罗问过他，为什么他们会相信有奥丁神和瓦尔哈拉的存在。“可能是给自己一种寄托。”这是他当时的回答，而现在，他也不知道自己是否还相信神。  
“小时候的费沙已经和现在大不一样。”缪拉把眼镜放到桌上。“不过我回到奥丁去读书，也因为口音被同学说成是‘叛徒’。天知道我花了多长时间才学会所谓的‘奥丁口音’。”  
“小孩子的恶意有的时候会超过我们的想象。”米达麦亚说，“我在读书的时候被同学说是‘乡巴佬’。就算到了士官学校，贵族学生和平民学生之间也很少有往来。现在……不同肤色不同阶级的孩子能在同一所学校读书，这在我小的时候是无法想象的一件事。”  
“你真的认为现在和过去已经不一样了吗，沃尔夫冈？”缪拉轻轻地说出了这个问题，声音轻的像是吹一口气就能将它带走。“就算我们规定学校不能按照肤色、阶级、性别对学生进行区别对待，但是……”他的浅色眼睛有些失望地看着花瓶里黄色的玫瑰，他们曾经幻想过的用黄金浇筑的山峰就是这种颜色，现在同样颜色的花瓣是如此脆弱，“人们会自己设置壁垒，就像在费沙，说同盟语的孩子不会去读主要用帝国语授课的学校，军人的子女首选坎普将军纪念学校，而就读的孩子中又有多少父母来自巴拉特星域或者边境星球？我们用军队打破了边界，人们却在心中建成了无形的墙。”  
“这也是为什么我会送菲尼克斯离开费沙。”  
“你希望他远离这一切，还是希望他能远离你？”  
“也许是我希望我能远离他。”米达麦亚脸上露出一个自嘲的笑，“但是我又发现，我无法真正对他置之不顾。”  
缪拉看着他的前同僚脸上痛苦的神色，目光又落到米达麦亚想要再次拉开抽屉给自己拿烟盒的手上。“沃尔夫冈。”他警告地说着，米达麦亚将抽屉拉开又合上，一阵单调的声响在屋里回荡着。“他让我想起……如果奥斯卡能有这样的童年，他是否……奥斯卡只对我说起过一次，有关他的过去，我再也没有机会询问他，或者是对他说，那不是你的错。你没有必要承担父母的错误。看看现在我做了什么，我把他留在福利院，又把他送到边境去……”  
“那不是你的过错，不……这甚至不是一种过错。”缪拉重复着刚才米达麦亚说的话，“‘你只能对朋友做一件事，即让他们获得快乐，使他们更加幸福，并同他们一起分享这幸福。’这本书你应该度过，沃尔夫冈，这不是一种过错，真的。”  
“我以为你已经很久没有读过旧帝国语的书了。”米达麦亚没有直接回答他的这句话，“这么多年，你是不是已经把纪念图书馆里的旧同盟语书看了一个遍？”

缪拉试图让米达麦亚去读一些书，却发现米达麦亚平时没有阅读文学作品的习惯，而他自己带来的图书又全都是旧同盟语写成的。“饶了我这个老头子吧，奈特哈尔。”米达麦亚这样说，于是他退了两步，改带这位国防部唯一的元帅去费沙郊外的河边钓鱼。  
“我以为你会在脱密期结束之后离开费沙。”米达麦亚又重复了一遍自己的这个疑问，与上次得到的回答不同，缪拉放下自己的鱼竿，像自己还是二十多岁那样直接向后躺到了河边的草地上。“你被乌尔利和所谓的保密条例骗了，沃尔夫冈，根本没有所谓的‘最长十年的脱密期’。这不是脱密期，这是监禁。”  
“乌尔利和希尔德从来没对我说过……”  
“有太多的事情你不知道，沃尔夫冈，你也没必要知道。”  
“海尼森波利斯的军事法庭审判结束之后到底发生了什么，你忽然就向我递交了辞呈，新任驻留军司令官的人选几乎是同时间就摆到了我的桌子上。”  
“我说了，你没必要知道。”  
一些积雨云在费沙的天空中缓慢行进着，让缪拉想起海尼森波利斯湖畔的天空。可能又要下雨，这个季节的雨水还真是罕见。他这样想着，看了眼湖面，米达麦亚那边有鱼要咬钩了。  
“我可以配合安全局的调查工作。”回忆中的他看到联邦安全局的探员礼貌地走进他在驻留军司令部的办公室，出示了证件，于是他也同样礼貌地回应。这可是比之前有了太多的进步，他这样想，至少他们不会直接把我关到审讯室里审问。“但是我想知道理由，还有，这是谁的命令。”  
“您不必紧张，缪拉元帅，这只是有关这次海尼森波利斯骚乱的例行调查。”探员将一份搜查书投到了缪拉办公室的终端上，“这是联邦安全局临时委员会的命令，因为这次骚乱涉及到了旧同盟的未销毁武器。很遗憾，您与嫌疑人之间有过往来，为了安全起见……”  
“海尼森波利斯的军事法庭和你们的调查是同时进行的吗？”  
“军事法庭属于国防部的管理范围，联邦安全局有自己的规则，请您理解，缪拉元帅。”  
他在送走安全局探员之后马上拨通了乌尔利·克斯拉的通讯，曾经的元帅，现在的联邦安全局局长的全息影像出现在他的办公室里，让他有一种自己已经进了审讯室的错觉。“乌尔利，”他努力使自己的声音不要发抖，“我想我们应该谈一谈。”  
“回到费沙，这是你最好，也是唯一的选择，奈特哈尔，你留在海尼森波利斯只会成为别人的棋子。”  
“回到费沙之后我会成为谁的棋子，你的，沃尔夫冈的还是希尔德的？你们是在把宇宙当成棋盘，还是说没有了皇帝，现在人们开始争夺皇冠？”  
“奈特哈尔，你要注意你说的每一句话。”  
“我以为新联邦已经没有‘因言获罪’这种罪名了？”  
“回费沙，马上回来，你在海尼森波利斯多呆一天就可能多一天危险。”克斯拉的全息影像叹了口气，“我们得到的情报，海尼森波利斯的极端主义分子很可能会威胁你的生命，借此造成巴拉特星域和费沙的矛盾。在军事法庭刚结束这个节骨眼上，我们不能让你有这种危险。”  
“还是你们认为我也是一种‘危险’？”  
“奈特哈尔，我认为你不是这么悲观的一个人。”  
“对不起，乌尔利。”他在房间里踱着步，脑子里像塞了一个被猫抓烂的毛线团。亚典波罗的审判结果让他头疼，米达麦亚的状况让他头疼，现在还有联邦安全局……“费沙是不是已经将我当做敌人了？”  
“不，费沙希望你能安全。奈特哈尔，我建议你离开军队……”

“今天只有一条鱼的收获。”缪拉看着米达麦亚把钓上来的这条小鱼放回到河里，他没有任何收获，事实上他也没有真的认真钓鱼。“之前纪念图书馆的图书管理员给我推荐的那本书，一个钓鱼的人……他总是说再坚持一下，到最后我们坚持下来究竟会得到什么样的结果？”  
“乌尔利不再担任联邦安全局的局长。”米达麦亚说的和缪拉所说的不是一个话题，这件事缪拉在上个月去“冰箱”例行报到的时候有所耳闻。“冰箱”要换天了，费沙的小道消息在这种时候就会像野草一样长得飞快。“希尔德所在的政党没有完全的把握能赢下这场选举。”  
“乌尔利他……”缪拉小心翼翼地询问米达麦亚，他怕从米达麦亚口中听到自己最不愿意听到的结果。  
“他在政见上不是希尔德的赞同者，他卸任后，反对党会很快递给他邀请。奈特哈尔，”米达麦亚的眼睛看着他，“人们如果缺少了外部的敌人，很快就会陷入内部的争斗。”


	15. Zeitspur 07

沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚问过奈特哈尔·缪拉一个奇怪的问题。那是在费沙一个“炎热”的冬日午后。说是炎热，也只不过是气温相对奥丁和海尼森波利斯来说高了十度，让有些费沙的新移民叫苦不迭。米达麦亚糟糕的身体状况让皮罗不得不又把他送到了费沙的纪念医院，这座医院是纪念谁，为何纪念，人们也说不清楚。缪拉自己的情况也不比开始几年，不过托他终于开始去定期看医生的福，比前几年是好了很多。他算是现在米达麦亚在费沙的旧友中最清闲的一个，所以当他收到皮罗发来的消息便马上到纪念医院去看米达麦亚。  
“奈特哈尔，你曾经庆祝过冬至日吗？”  
这让煮咖啡的缪拉有些摸不着头脑，医生明令禁止米达麦亚喝咖啡，但是缪拉作为可怜的看护人员，不得不靠咖啡因来给自己提神。他放下咖啡壶，转过身看着靠在一堆柔软枕头里还在盯着终端屏幕的国防部总司令官，“不，我从来没有庆祝过冬至日。不过一些地方的习俗可能和费沙还有奥丁不一样。”  
“是啊，我之前也从来没有遇到过庆祝冬至和夏至日的星球。只不过现在我可能没法过去和菲尼克斯一起过冬至……”  
“他应该也不希望你这样还进行长途星际旅行。”缪拉煮好了咖啡，屋里弥漫着淡淡的咖啡香气。  
“海尼森波利斯的人会过什么节日？”  
米达麦亚的话让他陷入到了对于现在已经有些久远的回忆中，海尼森波利斯这个名字对他来说更像是一个正在渐渐褪色的符号，而不是一个真正的地点，仿佛旧地球的著作中提到的山巅之城。在山上建立的城市如此之多，而哪一座是神明指定的用于救赎人类的城池？十五年前他离开海尼森波利斯的时候曾绝望地想过，可能自己再也无法回到这里。他在新闻和其他渠道上看到那座城市的变化，就像他亲眼目睹费沙渐渐褪去他童年的印象，变成陌生的地点，但是那好像少了点什么，怎么看都不对劲。  
“像费沙一样，没什么特别的。”他小声地说，盯着手里的咖啡杯，褐色的咖啡水面浮起他自己的影像。“圣诞节、复活节、一些为了给居民假期设定在春天和夏天的节日……对大多数人来说只不过是多了几天休息的时光或者是去商场购物的理由。当然，还有家人、爱侣团聚……”  
“这可能就是节日的意义。”缪拉注意到米达麦亚正眼巴巴地盯着他的咖啡杯，在被医生、拜耶尔蓝和国防部的其他工作人员（当然缪拉自己也算是一个非正式的工作人员）的合力劝阻下，米达麦亚终于戒了烟，现在他们又要开始合力剥夺米达麦亚的另一个可能会对身体健康造成损害的爱好，咖啡。对此，米达麦亚曾经向他抱怨过没有咖啡、香烟和酒精的生活简直像是到了地球时代的修道院。“现在新联邦是想让你像修士一样活着，而不是让你把自己折腾到坟墓里。”缪拉这样回答他，他们随后陷入了沉默，逃进坟墓里是一项简单得多的选择。  
“菲尼克斯可能也是想有个人和他一起过节，就像他的家人一样……”米达麦亚靠在那些填充了柔软羽毛的枕头里，“卡尔总是对我说他没有那么多时间来对付小孩，也不擅长对付小孩。”  
缪拉笑了起来，他当然知道拜耶尔蓝对于小罗严塔尔的敌意从何而来，当然说是“敌意”可能有些夸大。凭着他在军事档案馆看到“卡尔叔叔”多次把他从来访的小学生中解救出来的经验，拜耶尔蓝绝对是照顾小孩的一把好手。“可能卡尔只是不擅长对付另一个罗严塔尔。”  
“我和奥斯卡在战场上一起度过了很多个节日，那时候甚至都没有感觉……节日和其他日子，我们都是数着日历上的天数，可能未来的任何一天都是我们的最后一天。”  
缪拉有些不知所措，他打开了终端的新闻节目，选举永远是占据新闻时间最长的“垃圾事件”。他搬了把扶手椅，坐到米达麦亚旁边，看着新闻主播用各个星域选举的情况来轰炸他们的脑子。“我能不能用杰弗粒子把那些满嘴谎言的政客的脑子炸掉？”米达麦亚对新闻上一个星域首脑的发言做出了这样的评价，“让居民在家庭花园里种菜以抵制大型食品企业在他们星域倾销，这是要所有人去做农民，我们回到原始社会吗？”  
“如果乌尔利听到你的话，他会说你是‘经济恐怖分子’。沃尔夫冈，这么多年过去了，你对经济和政治还是保持着如此天真的看法。”  
“那是因为我不想去用那些……阴谋来猜测新联邦。”  
“你最近和希尔德有联系吗？”他忽然这样问，希尔德并不像前几年那样热衷为了争取更多的巴拉特星域选票而拉拢他进入自己的政党或竞选办公室，这也让缪拉和希尔德之间的联系淡了很多。直觉告诉他，希尔德和米达麦亚并不是都市传说的阴谋论里所说的那种想置对方于死地的关系，他们两个的合作不会被拿到台面上作为筹码和别人交易。  
“你想听实话还是我面对不怀好意的记者的时候说的话？”  
“取决于你有没有把我当成不怀好意的记者。”  
米达麦亚看着缪拉，缪拉在他浅色眼睛里找到了太多复杂的内容。“人与人之间的隔阂越来越多，现在我意识到，军队并不能解决所有问题。有时候向后退的一步不是因为怯懦。”  
“但是希尔德还是输了上一次选举。”缪拉看到终端屏幕上的画面，一个摇摆星域的选票结果，希尔德所在的政党以微弱的劣势丢掉了这个星域。这在缪拉的预料之中，这一年中，有人在军事档案馆门口举行抗议活动。抗议的人群认为战败的同盟的历史不该被放到档案馆所做的展览中，缪拉站在档案馆的巨大落地窗旁看着下面狂热的人们，一瞬间他忽然觉得自己站的地方不是在费沙中心区的军事档案馆，而是在海尼森波利斯的驻留军司令部。楼下的人群所说、所高举的标语也不是帝国语，而是同盟语的“我们不相信帝国的谎言”、“还海尼森波利斯自由”。  
“因为简单的口号总能让更多人陷入狂热，比起相互理解，人们更乐得相互仇恨。”米达麦亚的话让他陷入沉默，仇恨的火焰从来没有被彻底扑灭过。外部环境的一点风吹草动就会将那些火星吹成一阵剧烈的山火。

费沙的居民在庆祝冬日圣诞的时候和巴拉特星域的海尼森波利斯人如出一辙。就算这么多年过去，商家依旧在鼓吹这个节日要为家人准备精美的礼物和可口的大餐，让那些没有下厨技能的人在焦虑中只得掏钱在高级餐厅预订座位或者购买店里的家庭聚会菜单（并附赠上门送餐服务）。缪拉已经一个人在费沙度过了太多个像普通日子一样的圣诞日，起先他的旧部下还会来看望他，给他带一瓶好酒或者商店里限量供应的甜点。渐渐地，每个人都在新联邦开始了自己新的生活，缪拉也是，这种新的生活带给他的改变就是将每一个节日变得像最为平淡的一天。  
“圣诞，这可是圣诞！”一家花店在门口摆出了这样的牌子，试图用这样制造焦虑的语气来把这些不适合在冬季开花的花朵赶快售出。缪拉看着那些花，差点就冲动消费抱回家一束玫瑰，但是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚买回家的黄色玫瑰让他打消了这个念头。“圣诞，那又怎样……”他小声地说着，忽然发现自己说出口的这句话听起来如此熟悉。  
他在街边一家咖啡馆停下了脚步，点了一杯浓缩咖啡和几块饼干。邮箱里被塞满了各种订阅商家发来的促销信息，混在里面的有毕典菲尔特的全息圣诞祝福，他每年都会这样。希尔德的竞选办公室前几年还会给他发明显就是群发消息的圣诞贺卡。里面冠冕堂皇地写着圣诞快乐，并希望在接下来的选举中支持她所在的政党。希尔德的签名被印在漂亮的贺卡上，还有她露出好看笑容的照片。这几年，底层的人开始叫嚣着“不要相信那个满嘴谎言的女人”，“她只会把我们的胜利拱手让给那些巴拉特星域的蛀虫”，“自由和平等不能换来面包”。希尔德竞选团队的贺卡也就没有出现在他的邮箱里过。  
咖啡被端了上来，缪拉说了句谢谢，在那些混乱的邮件中看到了一封不起眼的回信，来自司法系统。“很遗憾地通知您，奈特哈尔·缪拉先生。”司法部的邮件永远都是用帝国语和同盟语两种语言写成，“您的探视申请未被通过，理由参考附件中条例第7.2.2条，如果您对申请结果存在异议，请将回执寄回……”缪拉匆匆扫着这封邮件中的内容，又是这样。这几乎成了他每年的习惯，一开始他在申请被驳回的时候还会写长长的回执陈述自己为什么要申请远程探视，自己的探视并不存在任何威胁联邦安全的行为。他甚至还给联邦安全局写了申诉信，希望能隔着屏幕在费沙见一眼自己想见的人。直到希尔德和克斯拉纷纷将真相摆在他的面前，他才不再试图做那些无谓的申诉。他自己也是被监禁的人，被监禁在费沙，一言一行都有无数双眼睛在看着……  
“今天是圣诞，先生。”咖啡馆的侍者在他走神的时候轻轻地对他说，缪拉猛地抬起头，感觉有些头疼。“祝您圣诞快乐。”缪拉看到侍者拿着一个用透明袋子装着的姜饼人，上面用彩色的糖豆和奶油装饰了眼睛和胡子。这是帝国人在过圣诞节时的传统，父母会给孩子购买姜饼人，还有心形的姜饼用于送给自己的爱人。缪拉不能说自己喜欢这种圣诞传统的点心，可能和他的妈妈在制作甜品上没有什么天赋有关，家庭出产的姜饼总是加了太多肉桂，缪拉不喜欢这种味道。倒是邻居的阿姨制作的同盟人喜欢的甜果派更合他的胃口，派上总是有一颗星星，撒了像盐一样的糖霜。“等你们长大了，”邻居家的阿姨塞给他一大盒自制的甜果派和一艘飞船的模型作为圣诞礼物，“就可以当上飞船的舰长，自己去其他星域旅行……”真的到了那一天，他已经不仅仅是一艘飞船的船长，乘着自己的旗舰到过不知多少个星域，但是现在他被困在费沙，哪里也去不了。  
“谢谢。”他从侍者手里接过了姜饼人，“也祝你圣诞快乐。”  
“这是我们的厨师特意在圣诞周做的姜饼，非常受孩子的喜爱。”侍者似乎以为缪拉对姜饼感兴趣，开始顺势推销，“如果您觉得可以，店里也有姜饼人礼盒，适合孩子多的家庭。”  
“非常感谢你的好意，我现在暂时不需要。”这已经是一句有些生硬的拒绝，侍者说了句“那部打扰您享受您的咖啡”就离开了。缪拉盯着桌上那个姜饼人，如果说按照孩子多的家庭的标准定义，他应该把自己归为这一类家庭，他的妹妹现在拥有了几个可爱的孩子，就像他们妈妈一样。但是他已经很久没有和家人一起过圣诞节……  
“圣诞节？我都快忘了……”他的话收到了“专栏作家”的不满，亚典波罗在通讯那头摇着自己的手指，“‘总督先生’，忘我工作总要有个限度，否则我要向劳工委员会控诉驻留军司令部不给员工圣诞假期。”  
他盯着屏幕笑出了声，“然后劳工委员会要勒令我这个驻留军司令必须给自己放假，否则就要罚款吗？”屏幕那边的亚典波罗夸张地点了点头，“当然，法律要一视同仁。就算是司令官也必须乖乖交罚款，要不然劳工委员会的奖金从哪里出。”  
“我既没有完成工作，也没有捞到假期，又损失了金钱，看来真的是输的一塌糊涂。”缪拉有些不好意思地用手指摸了摸自己的脸颊，“不过我要想回家去过圣诞也不太可能，你有什么计划吗，如果是短途的旅行……”  
“圣诞节当然是要回家，这是老爹转达给我的老妈的命令。”亚典波罗的转述差点让缪拉没理清楚到底是谁要求回家过圣诞，“你可以期待一下圣诞烤肉。”  
“你是已经默认了我要和你一起回家过圣诞吗？”  
“这么说，你不想和我一起回家过节？‘总督先生’宁可加班罚款也不想去体验海尼森波利斯的圣诞？”  
缪拉摊了一下自己的手，表示自己无可奈何。“你和海尼森波利斯那些难缠的记者一样，抓住我说的每一个词都能联想出一串我本来没有的意思。我只是有点紧张……”  
“完全不用紧张，把心放到肚子里，顺便给你的胃留出足够的空间。我想我妈妈会想尽各种办法喂给你各种各样的食物。”  
海尼森波利斯的冬天和费沙没有一点相似，倒是和远在宇宙另一边的奥丁气温差不多。“如果有热红酒就好了。”他走在海尼森波利斯的商业街上，一边走一边对通讯那边的人说。亚典波罗在通讯那边的笑声清晰地通过耳机传到他的耳朵里，缪拉猜测这位专栏作家可能刚抽完了一支烟。“你必须去圣诞集市上才能找到热红酒，很遗憾，现在海尼森波利斯的市中心已经没有圣诞集市，你得去乡下碰碰运气。”  
在奈特哈尔·缪拉的记忆中，这个圣诞节可能是他在战场上度过了很多个和同僚一起的节日后，最吵闹的一个。可能比得上他还没有离开家去读士官学校的时候，在家里和还年幼的弟弟妹妹们一起过的节。这倒不是因为亚典波罗家里有年幼的孩子，而是一家媒体工作者凑在一起，阵势堪比驻留军司令部的例行记者发布会。让他惊喜的是，他一走进那间颇有海尼森波利斯特色的建筑，就闻到了熟悉的热红酒味。丁香和苹果的香味在空气中和太妃糖混合在一起，缪拉不知道在这里也会有人喜欢加了苹果的热红酒，他还以为这是奥丁人会执着的一种习惯。亚典波罗的第二个姐姐在一家媒体公司工作，为艺术展览和娱乐作品写评论是她的主业。她绿色的眼睛打量着没穿军装的驻留军司令官，递给他一杯用白色陶瓷杯子装的苹果热红酒，但是眼神像是评论家看到了一本不尽如人意的小说出版。  
缪拉感到有些紧张，他从未如此密集地听这么多人用这么快的语速在他耳边说同盟语，尤其是帕特里克·亚典波罗过来问“总督先生”有没有准备好面对巴拉特星域的圣诞演讲。他只得告诉这位前记者，现任海尼森波利斯一家大型传媒机构主编的先生，圣诞演讲都是提前录好的。这收获了帕特里克·亚典波罗酷似自己女儿的打量，“我就说过，”帕特里克·亚典波罗像发现了什么阴谋论一样，“政客也是要过圣诞节。”  
他不知道自己是否要反驳亚典波罗的父亲，自己严格意义上并不算是政客。但是他选择了安静吃饭，亚典波罗说的没错，他的妈妈的确在用各式各样的食物来考验他的胃。  
“你别搞得好像在等台下的记者向你提问一样，‘总督先生’，我姐是想听你评价这种巴拉特星域的特产布丁。”亚典波罗坐在他旁边，看他没有动自己面前这份圣诞布丁，于是用刚好所有人都能听到的声音说。缪拉觉得自己更紧张了，就算是在新闻发布会上面对二百个海尼森波利斯最难缠的记者，他也没这么紧张过，当然那二百个难缠的记者此刻就有四个和他一起坐在餐桌旁。  
“我从来没吃过这种布丁。”他小心翼翼地尝试了一下，这种味道不好形容，至少他小时候在费沙的时候邻居的阿姨可没送过他这种食物。  
“那就是不好吃。我赢了，你们要愿赌服输，把信用点打给我。”亚典波罗朝对面的三个姐姐摊了摊手，缪拉这才意识到他们早就开了“赌局”，赌的内容就是自己能不能接受这种味道奇怪的布丁。亚典波罗的二姐质疑缪拉的说法是不是认为这种点心不好吃，“如果你觉得好吃，你早就说‘这很好吃’了，是不是，奈特哈尔？”亚典波罗这样信誓旦旦地说着，他只能不好意思地点点头。坐在他们对面的亚典波罗的二姐撇了撇嘴，“我以为奥丁人没资格嫌弃海尼森波利斯的食物，要知道这两个地方都算是‘食物的荒漠’。你们奥丁那边不是能用土豆做一桌菜？”  
“哈，你见到的这位‘旧帝国’的‘总督先生’可能是最不典型的帝国人。”亚典波罗说着，这时候圣诞布丁已经被吃的七七八八，甜果派占据了桌上的大部分区域。缪拉拿过了一个上面有星星的甜果派，按照旧地球的神话，这颗明亮的星可能是一颗超新星，现在已经不复存在，但是人们还是把它放在甜点上。“奈特哈尔是在费沙长大的。”  
“怪不得会让你来做驻留军的司令官。”帕特里克·亚典波罗得出了这样一个结论，“至少比之前那些对巴拉特星域或者其他文化一无所知的家伙们要好。我愿意相信新联邦在试着努力，虽然结果不知道会怎样。”  
“我认为结果会好的，只要我们相互理解，不是相互敌视。”缪拉真诚地说着，只不过他没对帕特里克·亚典波罗坦白自己主动要求来巴拉特星域的全部原因。  
“但愿如此。”  
最后一块甜果派被吃完，最后一杯热红酒也见了底。缪拉之前从未喝热红酒喝醉过，而他此刻感觉自己有点晕晕乎乎的，一切就像一个过于真实的梦境。在他耳边嘤嘤嗡嗡响着的同盟语他一个词也没有听懂，他走到窗边，想让海尼森波利斯圣诞夜晚的凉风把自己吹得清醒一线。“奈特哈尔。”有人在喊他的名字，他转过头去，亚典波罗凑过来吻了他。这让他有些疑惑，专栏作家指了指挂在窗框上的槲寄生。“别告诉我你不知道。”还没等亚典波罗说完，他当然知道该怎么做，这个吻里还有热红酒的苹果和丁香味。

费沙的圣诞和平时的每一天都没什么区别，至少对于现在的奈特哈尔·缪拉来说是这样的。他从自己的包里拿出从齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯纪念图书馆借来的书，随着视力的下降，他发觉自己越来越离不开架在鼻梁上的眼镜。“想想最安静的事物，比如雪。我很抱款你没有看到。但现在雪正从星星上落下――”这行文字跑进他的视线里，雪，他看着这个词，费沙的圣诞节当然不会有雪，但是雪会在其他的星星中落下，比如奥丁、海尼森波利斯、人造的伊谢尔伦……  
正当他想要就这样，喝一杯酒，在睡梦中安静地度过圣诞夜时，通讯的声音打断了他安静的思考。“圣诞快乐，奈特哈尔。”他接通了通讯，看到自己妹妹和外甥的笑脸挤在镜头前面，“你能好心地给你的妹妹开一下门吗？”  
这真的出乎他的意料，本来安安静静的圣诞夜一下子变得像丢进汽水中的薄荷糖一样炸裂开。不仅仅是他妹妹一家人挤进了他公寓的客厅，还有他的弟弟和未婚妻，最小的妹妹虽然独自一人，但也从遥远的地方赶来。“你应该和家人一起过圣诞节，奈特哈尔。”他年纪较大的妹妹开始批评他，样子和他记忆中的母亲一模一样。  
下午咖啡馆送给他的两个姜饼人被缪拉转送给了自己的外甥和外甥女。他收到了两个小鬼在他脸颊上一边一个响亮的吻，“明年我还想到费沙来过圣诞！”他已经上了小学的外甥大声地宣布着，缪拉没说话，他也不知道明年是怎样的情况，事情会变成什么样。  
他们挤在他狭小的客厅里，看着终端屏幕上的圣诞演讲，气氛有些微妙的尴尬。这不是巴拉特星域的圣诞演讲，很多年前，他也在圣诞演讲上说过“让我们珍惜和平和繁荣”这样的话。现在他只得听政客重复着“新的时代，我们会创造更多的财富，拥有更好的生活”，而财富和更好的生活是否直接相关，他说不好。他弟弟的未婚妻拿出了一盒甜果派，这时缪拉才知道这位女士来自艾尔-法西尔。“你的帝国语说的真的很好，”他真诚地说着，“我完全没意识到你来自……”  
“‘另一边’，是吗，‘前总督先生’？”这位女士转用同盟语回答他，“我之前也看过你在媒体上的圣诞演讲。”  
这句话让他有些恐慌，这也是为什么他这么多年选择一个人过圣诞，并有意减少了与家人的联系。联邦安全局的规定是一方面原因，另一方面，他不想打扰家人的生活……尤其是在这种情况下。  
“我们不如想一想，有什么愿望，今天许的愿望是会被神听到的。”他最小的妹妹出来打了圆场，于是他的外甥女抬起头来看着他，“那我想让奈特哈尔舅舅和我们一起回奥丁。”  
“愿望说出来就不灵了。”他的妹妹巧妙地化解了这个尴尬，于是小姑娘闭上眼睛，双手的手指交叉在一起。“我许好了！”她大声地宣布，缪拉笑了笑，揉了揉她浅色的头发。  
愿望……他在心里重复着这个词，不知为什么，他想到了混在邮箱里的那封来自司法部的回信，每年一封，比任何圣诞贺卡都要准时。


	16. Zeitspur 08

“今天夜间，费沙将迎来一场大范围的降雨，如果您要出门请一定带好雨具……”  
终端里对于天气的报告和缪拉自己的判断相同，就要下雨了，他能从空气中感受到雨来临之前那种特别的潮味。费沙的天气在这一年变得反常，这个季节的雨下起来像天漏了个洞，持续不断，而刚过去的冬天人们则破天荒地在费沙看到了雪。“像有人在天上被欺负了，开始哭。”缪拉上了小学的外甥女在留言里这样说，他妹妹一家因为生意的原因搬来了费沙，随着距离被拉近，他们也开始渐渐恢复正常的走动。缪拉不知道是该告诉这个小姑娘天上并没有神明，还是该顺着小姑娘的意思编出一个好听的故事。  
比起对于天气的敏感，缪拉认为自己对战争的敏感度已经不如从前，但是这也不妨碍他在一些细枝末节的地方察觉到危险的迫近。他不是克斯拉，在联邦安全局局长的位子卸任后去了政界，最后又被议会任命回联邦安全局局长兼政府高级情报顾问。“我没想到你会重新提名乌尔利做联邦安全局局长，我是说，他之前和你可不是一个政党。”缪拉这样对来访的希尔德说，希尔德从他的手中接过了咖啡，笑的时候眼角的皱纹已经无法被忽视。“但是你必须要承认，乌尔利是我能找到的最适合这个职位的人。政治上没有对错，更多的是立场。如果乌尔利能做好一个联邦安全局的局长，我又为什么要介意他在之前的选举上站在我的对面呢？”  
“总理女士，”他用这个词来称呼希尔德，这是她刚刚获得的头衔，“这次的胜利并不意味着一切的问题就会一瞬间消失……”  
“你说的对，奈特哈尔。”希尔德的蓝色眼睛看着他，只有这个时候缪拉才会想到十几年前他刚刚见到希尔德的时候，那个想要改变一切的伯爵小姐的眼神。“不考虑出任联邦政府办公厅的高级顾问吗？”  
“我想我已经做好了未来的职业规划。”他这样回答希尔德，刚刚他拒绝的职位可能是每一个新联邦的政客都希望进入的权力中心圈层，“做一个历史学者，你觉得适合我吗？”  
“这听起来更像是杨威利适合的职业。”  
“我可不是什么‘魔术师’，”他开着拙劣的玩笑，这个玩笑同时也刺痛了他的神经。那本曾经属于杨威利的旧书被他放在书架的角落里，永别了，封面上的这个词似乎是一种不好的预感，他们放下了武器，也与温暖的拥抱告别。“现在所有人都不希望有第二个‘魔术师’出现，不是吗？”  
“但是这个时代需要英雄。”  
希尔德的话让他感到警觉，他不是克斯拉，他又在心里重复了一遍这个论调，但是他仍然能察觉出，什么在变化。那道鸿沟越来越深、越来越宽，迟早会有人掉进去——  
齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯纪念图书馆的这位管理员坚持称他为“缪拉元帅”，这么多年过去了，缪拉也放弃了纠正他的想法。他将书从包里拿出来，递给管理员，因为下雨的缘故，包的外面还沾着一点水，不过他十分小心，不会让书淋湿。“缪拉元帅，这是这个月的第二本了。”图书管理员陈述着这个事实，缪拉点了点头，“最近军事档案馆没有多少工作，我有大把的时间可以拿来读书。”他这样回答，还给图书管理员的是一本奇怪的小说，和他几年前读过的一本有相似之处，似乎旧地球时代的人们都愿意相信在未来会出现奴隶的新形式——复制人或者克隆人，这些“生命”存在的意义就是为人类服务。但是人类就算是脱离了地球，进入了太空，那些书本上描绘的未来也未接踵而至，人们依旧奴役自己的同类。“这是个奇怪的故事。”他说出了自己内心的想法，其实他也不是故意要和图书管理员聊这个话题，他只是想说出来，在这个时候。  
“你是这十年来唯一一个借了这本书的人，缪拉元帅。”图书管理员将这本书放回到“已还”的箱子里，等着装置将它运回书库。“现在的人们愿意从口号，而不是书籍中寻找答案。政客们更喜欢这样，看看那些每天在广场上示威的人们吧，周一是要求巴拉特星域驻留军撤军，还给他们自由的人；周二是要求取消巴拉特星域自治权的人；周三是要求增加军费的人；周四是要求削减军费的人；周五的人要减税；周六的人要更好的福利；周日，周日他们都去了酒吧痛饮。”  
“再这样下去……”缪拉叹了口气，他不认为自己是一个悲观的人，但是他现在也乐观不起来，“国防军里的年轻军人几乎没有亲眼见过战争，对他们来说战争只不过是一个单词、军校考试的时候要完成的科目、博物馆的屏幕上滚动播放的纪录片而已。他们没见过战争，也就不懂得惧怕它，甚至有人在渴望战争。”  
“缪拉元帅，你应该知道渴望战争的人会有什么样的后果。”  
这句话让缪拉感觉后背一凉，他当然知道，但是他不敢将这个事实说出来。他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，达斯提·亚典波罗站在法庭上对着法官所说的话是对这个事实的控诉。“战争罪，该站在审判席上的不是我，不是亚历克斯、卡斯帕，甚至不是那些军部迂腐的领导。最该站在审判席上的人你们都知道，是你们的皇帝莱因哈特。”他们在这个新联邦所做的一切努力，都是在维持像一张薄薄的纸一样的和平，不让渴望战争的人将它撕碎。然而对战争和鲜血的渴望是印刻在每一个野心家的灵魂中的符号，这个时代需要英雄，希尔德这样说，这个时代已经缺少英雄太久了，所有的人都在希望英雄来满足他们心中那个渴望的空缺。  
“希望再也没有人会渴望战争……这没有意义……”  
“我不知道你有没有读进去这个故事。”缪拉听见图书管理员这样对他说，他想，这应该是指那个奇怪的，关于克隆人少年的故事。“活着并没有什么特别的意义，但是这也不是我们能左右的事。这就是这个故事，所以我们也只能这样活下去。”  
“对于渴望战争的人来说，死在战场上比这样‘没有意义地活着’是一个更好的选择。”缪拉说完就有些后悔，他从来没有真正和莱因哈特去谈过这件事，虽然其他的元帅会默认他和莱因哈特年纪相近，会有更多的共同语言，但是他从没有真正理解过这位新帝国唯一的皇帝。因此，他也不知道对于莱因哈特而言，哪种是更好的选择。  
“因为死在战争中会进入‘瓦尔哈拉’？我记得之前的军人们都会相信这些。”  
“如果真的有神和瓦尔哈拉，那现在和我也没有任何关系。”他有些自嘲地说，又补上了一句，“况且这些都是不存在的。”  
他和图书管理员陷入了一种诡谲的沉默中。图书管理员默默地递给他之前预约的另一本书，一本“科幻”小说，如果用现在的观点来评价，这是旧时代的人们的幻想，是存在于另一个时空中的世界。缪拉接过书，随便翻了翻，感到有些后悔，就算近二十年的时间过去，他的同盟语水准已经有了大幅的提高，但是这本书对于他来说也是有些难，尤其是那些晦涩的词语。“你的未来会在你的面前，”这句话倒是没有那些复杂词汇的堆砌，“像只小狗一样躺在脚边，无论你是什么样，它都会理解你，爱你。”是的，缪拉在心里这样想，他不能确定未来自己会是怎样，是否还会像之前一样……但是未来依旧会伸出他的手来拥抱每一个人。  
他没想到自己会在图书馆遇到拜耶尔蓝，尤其是在这样一个雨天。宇宙舰队的副司令将雨伞放到图书馆门口的伞架上，却还是有一些雨水顺着拜耶尔蓝深色的头发落到脸颊上。拜耶尔蓝看到他，先是一愣，又下意识地想敬礼。“缪拉元帅。”宇宙舰队的副司令这样称呼他，“真的是好久不见。”  
“别叫我元帅，卡尔，这都快二十年了……”缪拉递给拜耶尔蓝一张纸巾，让他把自己脸上的雨水擦下去。拜耶尔蓝胡乱擦了擦脸，看他的样子还像二十年前的年轻军官。缪拉知道，只要沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚还担任宇宙舰队的总司令一天，卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝就会自动认为自己还是一个要听命于总司令的“下属”。“我之前没在图书馆碰到过你，今天来借书？”  
“不，我来还书。”拜耶尔蓝的话倒是在他意料之外，“沃尔夫建议我多看书，少玩游戏。”他指了指自己的背包，里面像装了好几本大部头。“我借了几本历史方面的书，发现睡觉前看两行就会睡得特别好。”  
“沃尔夫冈的建议可是一点说服力都没有，他要是能成功戒掉烟和咖啡，那我还愿意相信他给你的建议。”这句话说完，拜耶尔蓝就急着反驳他说米达麦亚现在已经几乎不抽烟，也不碰咖啡因。缪拉没继续这个话题，“我记得一级上将在借书期上也有优惠政策，怎么你这么着急过来还书？”  
“这可是机密。”拜耶尔蓝压低了自己的声音，蓝色眼睛看着缪拉，“你应该能猜到这是为什么，缪拉元帅。”  
“记得平安回来，卡尔，虽说这个世界现在需要英雄……说不定等你回来的时候你就是元帅了。”  
拜耶尔蓝笑了笑，“缪拉元帅，你知道现在国防部不成文的规定，活着的人已经不能再获得‘元帅’头衔。除非我战死沙场，否则我一辈子都会是一级上将。”  
“如果放弃元帅头衔，能让那些离开的人回来……”他也不知道自己为什么会这样说，就好像是这些话在他的喉咙里堆积了太久，终于在这个时候被倾倒出来，“我想不止是我，还会有很多人愿意做这样的交易。”  
拜耶尔蓝像要说什么，但是最终他还是张了张嘴，什么都没有说。宇宙舰队的副司令盯着他手里拿的那本厚重历史著作，像犯了错的学生。“对不起，卡尔，”缪拉感觉有些愧疚，“平安回来，如果新时代需要英雄……那你会是最合适的那一个。”

“没有人真正想做英雄。”亚典波罗含含糊糊地说出了这句话，因为他正“极不雅观”地叼着一支电子笔，手指在他的终端屏幕上划来划去，似乎是在寻找自己书稿中的拼写错误。缪拉在驻留军司令部加班到晚上，又穿过一整个海尼森波利斯中心区来和他见面，现在只想赶快睡觉。驻留军司令官揉了揉自己的眼睛，“你说什么，达斯提？”  
“没人真的想做英雄，如果给你选择，你会选择作为一个英雄死去，还是做一个平凡人平凡地活着？”  
“如果你在几年前问我……”他感觉自己的声音都不属于自己，下一秒可能就是梦里的奈特哈尔·缪拉在回答达斯提·亚典波罗的问话，“我肯定会说我想要光荣地战死。至于现在……我希望这样的生活永远不要改变，什么都不要变……”  
亚典波罗凑过来吻他的脸颊，手指穿过他的浅色头发，“没有什么不能改变，奈特哈尔，但是我们能依照自己意志改变的又有多少？”  
“你要相信我。”他迷迷糊糊地说着，甚至不知道自己要让对方相信什么，相信这样平静的生活会一直继续，相信他不会改变想法，还是……  
“我有的时候真的希望，他不是什么英雄，什么奇迹……也希望你不是什么‘最年轻的七元帅’，生活就像脚下的地面一样平坦该多好。”  
缪拉知道亚典波罗说的‘他’是谁，有时缪拉也会想，如果杨威利还活着，一切又会有什么不同。他甚至希望杨威利不要作为“魔术师”、“奇迹的杨”活着，就按照杨威利自己的想法，去做一个平凡的历史学家，写一些可能放在图书馆里永远不会有人去看的历史书籍……  
“我前天在咖啡馆听老板和我聊天……他说你是‘最后的将军’。”他攥过亚典波罗的手，闭着眼睛吻了吻有些凉的手指，“很多人把你视为他们的英雄。”  
“那也不会让我的书多一些销量。”亚典波罗抽走了自己的手指，又把终端和笔放到一旁，“奈特哈尔，如果有一天，一切都变了，该怎么办……”  
“你要相信我，达斯提，不会有那一天。”他稍稍睁开了眼，在朦胧之中他注意到那双绿色的眼睛一直在看着他。“如果真的那一天来了，我们就去偷一艘船，做太空海盗。”  
他听到了亚典波罗轻轻的笑声，感受到了对方落在他嘴唇上的吻，梦境在拉着他向前走，而他却想在清醒的世界中多停留一会儿。“那一天真的会来，奈特哈尔，而我希望那一天来的越晚越好。”  
他早该知道，没有什么是绝对不会变的，而人的想法变得最快。海尼森波利斯的人们会反对腐败的同盟政府，就会反对联邦在海尼森波利斯设置驻留军。边境的居民会感激齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯给他们带来的安定，就会有其他势力在十几年的安定后跃跃欲试想要挑起新的战火。战争可以给某些人带来权力、金钱、土地，同时也会给其他人带来死亡、悲伤和猜忌。和拜耶尔蓝在图书馆的话似乎成了某种可怕的预言，缪拉盯着终端屏幕上的新闻，新闻中正在播放人们要求严惩谋害“拜耶尔蓝元帅”的叛乱份子。“新时代需要英雄。”他被自己曾经说过的话吓出了冷汗，新时代的确需要英雄，而如果没有英雄站出来，那总会有无数双手将一个人推上英雄的位置，无论这些手上要沾上多少血。  
“如果我当时偷了一艘船……”他已经听不进去那些在他耳边吵吵闹闹的新闻，“现在我是不是和你一起在边境做农民，或者宇宙海盗……就算我们一无所有，不是元帅，不是将军，但至少我们还在一起。”

不仅仅是边境的叛乱，海尼森波利斯的第二次动乱让新联邦的政客和国防部的军人忙的焦头烂额。米达麦亚依旧要到医院去报到，这还是在皮罗、拜耶尔蓝和缪拉的极力要求下才完成的“任务”。缪拉忧心忡忡地看着自己之前的同僚，他们的状态都一天比一天差，“沃尔夫冈，”缪拉清了清自己的嗓子，“你知道你可以对我说……有些话我会替你保密……”  
“菲尼克斯。”米达麦亚说出了一个名字，似乎这个名字可以解释一切。“他在海尼森波利斯的军事学校。”  
缪拉坐到米达麦亚旁边，他不知道该怎么安慰自己的前同僚，有些道理说出来很容易，但是理解就是另一回事。  
“你想做英雄吗，沃尔夫冈？”  
米达麦亚睁大了眼睛回过头来看着他，似乎他刚刚说的是荒谬的妄想，“我现在已经过了做英雄的年纪，奈特哈尔，我们该准备自己的墓碑了。”  
“但是人们总是需要英雄……”他说着，却低头看着自己的手指，“我们年轻的时候，谁没想过要当一个英雄，而菲尼克斯现在也是在我们当时的年纪……”  
“如果我那时候能知道代价，”他在米达麦亚的声音中听到了苦涩，缪拉猜测这可能和那位他们都不愿意提及的人有关，“我愿意放弃我所拥有的一切来阻止。”  
“达斯提问过我一个问题。”缪拉轻轻地说着，这是他第二次主动和米达麦亚提起有关海尼森波利斯的过去，当他意识到自己能够平静地说出这些回忆，回忆带给他的痛苦也就少了些许，“你会选择做一个英雄死去，还是做一个平凡人平凡地活着。”  
“对于一些人来说，这些选择根本不存在。”米达麦亚生硬地说着，“并不是每一个人都有选择的权力……对于奥斯卡，”米达麦亚停顿了一下，缪拉有些担忧地看着他，许多年后，他没想到会在这样一种情形下，从米达麦亚口中听到这个名字，“他没有其他的选择。他一开始就知道结局，而这是他必须要走的路。”

他从米达麦亚那里得知，菲尼克斯·冯·罗严塔尔被转入了伊谢尔伦的杨威利纪念历史研究院就读战争史专业。这对于菲尼克斯来说也许是一个最好的结局，缪拉这样想，圣诞节即将来临，他开始思考自己该给已经长大了不少的外甥和外甥女准备什么圣诞礼物，姜饼人已经不能满足两个孩子的要求，而太贵重的礼物他又负担不起。正当他百无聊赖地浏览着商品目录时，一封邮件被发送到了他的邮箱里，和乱七八糟的广告一起。缪拉打开那封比圣诞贺卡准时的多的，司法部发来的邮件，肯定又是审批未通过，他这样想，准备把邮件删除，却发现司法部的邮件和往年不一样。  
“尊敬的奈特哈尔·缪拉先生，很遗憾您的远程会见申请未通过，申请会见的对象已不在司法部会见人员名单上。详情请参考附件中第2.4.12条，如果您有任何疑问，请发送回执……”  
他急匆匆地打开附件，目光扫过那些密密麻麻用同盟语和帝国语两种语言写成的条款。一块他胸腔中的冰块开始融化，而恐慌则同时攥紧了刚露出来的心脏，如果有一天，一切都变了，他该怎么办……他说过，让对方相信他，而他现在开始怀疑自己。  
“他会变成什么样，还是从未改变过？”这样的疑问开始在缪拉脑子里一遍一遍地敲击着他的意识。“而他是否又会意识到，我已经完全变了，和十几年前一点也不一样……”  
尤里安的通讯打断了他的疑问和恐慌。缪拉有些恍惚地接通了通讯，在一阵关于圣诞节的寒暄过后，尤里安小心翼翼地说出了他这次联系的目的。“缪拉先生，”很多年未联系之后，尤里安和他开始这样客气地互相称呼，“我能否邀请你来伊谢尔伦……历史研究院的学生们希望能邀请你为他们做几次讲座。”缪拉知道这绝对不是尤里安联系他的真实意图，他在静静等着那颗骰子落地，等待着他的军队跨过卢比肯河。“达斯提下个月会到伊谢尔伦，我希望你能来看他。”  
奈特哈尔·缪拉在接近五十岁的时候开始相信圣诞节许下的愿望会被神明听到，当他这样对自己的外甥外甥女说的时候，已经开始进入叛逆期的外甥撇撇嘴，告诉他，这些话七八岁的小孩都不信了。他最后一次走进“冰箱”，看着那些透明玻璃幕墙后面工作的人，他重新拿回了自由，但是他已经付出了代价。“我希望我能抽空和你喝一杯，缪拉先生。”菲尔纳把他送到门口，再次握了握他的手，“那时候可能我也退休了。”  
“你可以写一本回忆录，那应该会很畅销。”缪拉半开玩笑般地说着，菲尔纳笑得比他大声，“我的回忆录可能只能放到齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯纪念图书馆里落灰。没人想看一个间谍的回忆录，人们还是需要对这个世界多一些美好的想象。”  
缪拉回到自己的公寓，简单地收拾完行李，却感觉有些紧张。他盯着镜子里自己的影像，抓了抓已经花白的头发，“如果他见到我，第一句话一定是‘你的头发变白了’。”他说完，笑着摇了摇头，眼角的皱纹告诉他，他已经不再是那个年轻的元帅，乘着白色的战舰前往海尼森波利斯，希冀着美好的未来……  
但是这次旅行也不是那么坏，虽然没有珀西瓦尔，民用的飞船在这十几年中已经发展的越来越先进。前往伊谢尔伦的时间被大大缩短，一路上甚至还提供了一些巴拉特星域特色的饮料。缪拉仍然感觉到紧张，亚典波罗问过他的那个问题随着旅行目的地的迫近在他的耳边越来越大声地回响着，如果一切都不一样了——  
“就算一切都不一样了，我也没什么可后悔的。”他像自言自语一样地说，攥成拳的双手却在膝盖上有些发抖。  
伊谢尔伦和费沙不同，和海尼森波利斯不同，更不用说和奥丁比较。它是一个独一无二的天体，这在缪拉第一次踏上伊谢尔伦的时候就印在了他的记忆中。这次重新回到伊谢尔伦，他感到有些陌生，就像费沙在不断变化一样，伊谢尔伦也发生了巨大的变化，然而费沙的变化是在他身边一点一点地完成，他甚至很难察觉。  
他没有直接去见尤里安，或者是去住处安顿下来。他带着自己那件不大的行李去了杨威利纪念历史研究所旁的绿地，在绿地中有一块小小的纪念石碑被放在地上，上面写着杨威利的名字和第十三舰队的标志。缪拉盯着这块纪念碑，轻轻叹了口气，如果让杨威利选择，他这样想，杨威利一定会选择做一个历史学家，而不是什么元帅。现在他觉得自己倒是能理解杨威利的想法了。  
“你的头发变白了，我亲爱的奈特哈尔，我以为你这种颜色的头发不会变白得这么明显。”  
他听到了一个熟悉的声音，从不远处走过来的人站到了他的身边。他们一起沉默地站在那块石碑前，风吹过草地，传来一阵好听的沙沙声。他有太多话想说，却什么都说不出来。是的，他想，我们的头发都变白了。  
“去喝杯咖啡吧，达斯提。”他这样说着，“我想我对于咖啡的口味从未变过。”


End file.
